It's Not Over Yet
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: The final battle is won. A year or so passes and a new enemy appears! It takes Darien! Serena is heartbroken. The Three Lights are back on a new mission! Can Serena overcome this and win? Will Seiya have a chance at love? What will happen? Please review.
1. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. (though i really wish i did)

This is my first story on fanfiction. Please give me feedback!

* * *

Chapter 1 

"Thank you, Seiya," Serena thought as she watched her friends shoot up into the sky.

Watching over the peacefulness of the city, a thought came to Serena. She turned to her Darien and asked "Do you love me?"

"Yes." He replied confidently.

"Really?" She asked as if to assure herself that he was being sincere.

"Yes," He answered, seeming to convince her.

"Like how?" Serena asked earnestly.

"Why so suddenly?" Darien asked teasingly.

"Please, like how?"

"Let's see…" Darien paused for a moment. "It feels wonderful to be with you."

That seemed to satisfy Serena. They turned to each other and kissed passionately, sealing the fact that they would be together forever.

_Ohhhhhh! I'm late again!!! Rei is going to kill me!!_ Serena thought frantically as she raced down to the temple as fast as she could run. She had just finished spending her afternoon with Darien and had completely lost track of time. Not that time decided to wait for her, but quite the contrary, it seemed to always desert her and allow Rei to take the pleasure in scolding her for being late. A junior in high school, and Serena still had yet to break her habits of eating twice as much as anyone, getting up in the morning without grace, and running late for everything except when it came to Darien. At least she didn't need to save the world since the Sailor Scouts had rid the world of Chaos.

"There you are you Meatball head!" Rei scolded. "You're late again! Where were you this time? With Darien?! We have to study if you're going to pass this exam!" Serena looked up at Rei and cried back, "At least I have someone! And why are you always after me! Oh Rei, you're so mean!" And off they went, insulting each other. For Rei and Serena, this was their way of showing affection.

"Guys, lets study," Ami called. "I made some cookies," Lita stated.

"Cookies?!?!?!" Serena cried, ignoring Rei's claim that she was dumb as a rock. "Oh Lita, you're so great unlike that meany Rei."

"Let's study," Mina said as she climbed up to top of stairs. "Oh Lita, you made cookies! How nice!" She looked at them greedily.

"Oh please," Artemis said exasperated. "You and Serena are two of a kind."

"Artemis!" Luna cried as she jumped off the step of the temple. "Be nice. You know Serena eats enough for three people. No one can even come close to that."

"Hey!" Serena looked at her cat offended. "That's mean."

"What's mean is your exam that you are taking in three days," Luna replied airily. "You need to study."

Serena groaned but submitted and dragged her feet into the temple along with everyone else. They all sat down in their typical seats as Lita dumped the bag of cookies onto a plate in the center of the table. Ami immediately opened her book and began to study, while Mina pulled out a magazine and started flipping through it looking for cute boys. Lita, Serena and Rei all crowded around her as they each pointed out a boy that they liked, while absently munching on the cookies. In no time, the cookies were gone, but no one took notice as they argued over each of their friends' choices of guys. All Ami did was shake her head, knowing that it would be impossible to get her friends to do their studying. She shrugged and began trying her complicated Calculus problem.

Yukio sat down with a thud on the sidewalk. Again he was looked at with fear. _All I did was ask him a question_, he thought miserably. He had stared at Yukio with disbelief, which immediately followed an angry and frightened glare. It was as if talking to Yukio would do something to him. _As if I live up to my name_, Yukio thought angrily. _I've always been told that I get what I want, since that's what my name means; so much for getting some notes from a classmate._ As his anger started to magnify things around him began to levitate. That just frightened him. The things began to swirl—a newspaper here, a metal device there. This always happened to him every time something happened to him and he became angry or frightened. Maybe this was why he could not talk to anyone. People were probably spreading rumors about him saying that he'd rip them apart if they angered him or something like that. _Ahhhh! I need to get control!_ Slowly he began to do a deep breathing to calm himself down. As he calmed, things began to settle back onto the ground. And then his world went dark.

"_I see you, Yukio," a dark, scary, persuasive voice stated._

"_Who are you?" Yukio kind of yelped._

"_I am Kaosu," the dark, seductive voice replied. "I'm here to help you get what you _

_want. I am here to help you live up to your name."_

"_How can you do that?" Yukio replied with a grimace. "How could you possibly help me get what I want, when I can barely do it myself. Even my brother is afraid of me."_

"_I can give you unlimited power," Kaosu replied with a confidence that frightened him._

"_Un…unlimited power? That's impossible!"_

"_Dear me, I forgot to tell you who I am. I have all the power you could possibly imagine available to you and I am someone who you can rely on. However! You must allow me to live within you."_

"_Why should I trust you?" Yukio asked warily._

"_Because, you have no one else to turn to," Kaosu replied. "I'll give you all the power you can think of if you get me _The Flower of Love and Hope_. It is a place where dreams of love and hope reside."_

"_I've never heard of that flower."_

"_I'll teach you how to find it. All you have to do is let me live inside you."_

_Yukio hesitated. "You will give me unlimited power?"_

"_And more! All you have to do is consent."_

_Yukio bit his lip. "Done. Welcome Kaosu!"_

"FREE!!!!"_ cried Kaosu as she flooded into Yukio's heart. _What have I unleashed? _was Yukio's last thought before losing his shine. "Mine! My world to avenge! Starting with…"_


	2. Disappearance of the Earth Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Feedback would be awesome. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 

Darien lovingly picked up the picture frame that rested next to his bed, which held him, his beloved princess holding his arm and Rini smiling her biggest smile. _My family_, he sighed. He was surprised how much Serena had changed. She was still a meatball head with a huge appetite and having a tendency of always running late and sleeping in. However, when it came to saving the world or needing someone to depend on or just needing a friend, Serena was always there. That was one of the many reasons he loved her so much. But she had changed. She was less clingy and her eyes still held something that seemed to hurt her. It worried him. Yes, he'd rather her not attaching herself to his side all the time, but there was a small withdrawal in her eyes worried him. It seemed like there was a part of her that she hiding and it was impossible for Serena to hide anything from him. He wondered what was wrong. Anytime he tried to probe, she would look at him clueless and then give him one of those loving smiles, telling him she was all right. He knew he was the only one who noticed, for he tried approaching the girls about it and they all claimed she seemed normal. _My dear Serena, please heal, _Darien thought, somewhat sad. He wished he could find out what it was that was bothering her. Even Luna said there was nothing wrong. He wished he could be sure. It was like the final battle had done something to her or why else would she have needed to keep asking him how much he loved her. He might have been making it all up. Or was he?

Darien sighed helplessly. _Maybe she can see into the future?_ He laughed at that. That was Rei's gift. Serena couldn't see past a meal, let alone into the future. _Maybe I'm trying to find something wrong so I can protect her_, Darien reasoned to himself. Then he laughed at himself. _I don't need something wrong in order to protect her. She says I make her feel safe. I guess I'm just looking for problems when there aren't any._ That seemed right. His phone rang just then. He picked up and smiled as Serena started talking. She was perfect!—in her own unique way—but still perfect. _And I love her completely._

"Oh Luna, I'm so excited!!!" Serena cried with joy. "Darien said he'd spend all of Saturday with me!"

"Oh boy," Luna exclaimed somewhat exasperated. "What about your work?"

"My work can wait since I have Darien!!! Ohhhh I love him sooooooooooo much!"

"I wish he weren't so distracting for you," Luna told her. But Serena wasn't listening; she was going crazy, calling up Rei and the others and telling them that she was going to spend a whole day with Darien.

Saturday came none too soon and Serena was extremely excited.

"Oh boy! Darien and I get to spend a whole day together!" Serena exclaimed to Luna for the thousandth time.

"Don't I know," was Luna's reply. Luna and Serena caught site of Darien. "I think I'll leave you now, Serena."

"Darien!" Serena cried as she threw her arms around him. "What are we doing today?"

Darien smiled. "You know that carnival that just opened?"

"Oh goody! Let's go." Serena attached herself to Darien's side and off they went.

Serena and Darien were looking at their reflections in the house of mirrors, when a thought occurred to her. "Darien, do you think that…"

"Do I think what?" Darien prompted.

"Do you love me?" She looked at him earnestly.

"Always."

"Darien?"

"Yes?"

"How far away is the future?"

"What do you mean?" Darien was confused.

"You know, Rini and our future selves."

"Well the future is the future until we make it the present and past."

"How close will the future be?"

"Why?"

Serena's eyes started to shine. "Please. How far away will the future be?"

"Not too far, I promise."

"Really?"

"Truly."

Serena sighed and that reserve in her eyes seemed to dissipate. "Darien, I love you."

"Oh Serena," Darien grinned. He reached for her and she met him half way. "I love you too. I always will." Her eyes shined as brightly as the sun as they kissed. Darien broke off the kiss and led Serena out of the room of mirrors.

He leaned back against a tree as Serena watched him lovingly; then all of a sudden the ground dropped out from beneath him and he started to lose his oxygen fast. He cried out, groping helplessly for air. He fell to the ground and Serena ran to his side babbling how much she cannot lose him. She rested his head in her lap and began stroking his hair.

"Darien, don't leave me!" Serena began to sob.

"Serena!" He cried as he felt the negative energies begin to surround them. "Watch out!" Darien lurched to his feet as the negative energies began probing for their energies and life forces and literally threw her out of the way. She flew into the tree and began to lose consciousness. Serena fought onto consciousness as her precious Darien fell to the ground. The negative energies wrapped around his body and began to pull him beneath the earth's surface.

"DARIEN!!! NOOOO!!!!" Serena cried as tears streamed down her face.

"Be careful, my love. I—the future—" but he was unable to finish his sentence as the negative forces pulled him beneath the earth's surface.

Serena let go of consciousness and her world faded before her eyes.

"I think she's waking up," Luna said.

"Serena!" Rei cried. "What happened?"

"I…" She started as she began to sit up. Then she remembered. "Darien!!! Oh no!!! They took Darien! He's gone!"

"Serena, start from the beginning," Lita said, eyes flashing.

Serena told them everything she had witnessed.

"So Darien protected you, even though he was about to die?" Mina inquired.

"We have a new enemy?" Ami asked.

"My head hurts," Lita claimed.

"Not again," Luna sighed.

"Girls, we must be on full alert," Artemis warned.

"He's right," Ami seconded. "We don't know who this enemy is, but they took Darien. The enemy must be formidable."

"My Darien…" Serena moaned.

"Serena?" came the inquiry voice from around the corner. The voice belonged to

Michelle, as the Outers walked up to them.

"They took Darien!" Serena cried as she ran into the arms of Amara.

Amara's eyes flashed. "A new enemy?" She stroked the Moon Princess's hair.

"It appears so," Trista replied. "We must be on guard."

"I think we should warn the other planets," Hotaru stated.

"I'll do that," Ami volunteered.

"I thought we had rid the world of the negative forces," Michelle murmured.

"Apparently the forces never rest," Amara replied. "We have our work cut out for us."

The message came as a shock to Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. _Oh dear,_ she thought sadly. We had rid the world of Chaos and now? Will the world ever be truly at peace?

_I must tell my protectors._

Seiya sighed as he remembered his time on the earth. _"Another star shine has gone out," Yaten stated. _

"_Is it…?" _

_Yaten nodded an affirmative. _

"_In times like these I wish she was here," Taiki said sadly. _

"_She might be near us." _

"_We have to hurry." Yaten said sincerely._

"_We don't have much time," Seiya told his friends._

_Lounging comfortably in the sun, away from all those fans, Seiya heard someone creeping by. Annoyed, Seiya said, "From that point there is no admittance." _

_A girl started talking really fast seeming really embarrassed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Well, I…wanted to see Alice…from close up." _

_Seiya sat up agitated. He looked at her and immediately lost all his annoyance. _It's her, from the airport,_ Seiya thought in awe. She's beautiful. That blonde hair wrapped like odangos, and those earnest blue eyes that hold the world. Oh, and that smile that lights up the night sky. "I'm terribly sorry!" She was saying._

"_You…are the one from…" Seiya started._

_The beautiful blonde looked at him clueless._

"_I guess you don't remember," he said flirtatiously as he turned his head away._

"_Well…did I meet you somewhere?" she asked, confused._

_Seiya looked up in shock. "You…don't recognize me?" He asked surprised, turning toward her. She shook her head. "Well I guess I'm not as popular as I thought." He looked up at her._

"_Oh, I got it! It's a new way of approaching girls," she exclaimed. Seiya looked down flustered. "Funny girl." _

"_What? You're rude. From that point there is no admittance except on business!"_

"_I'm here on business! See you, Odango."_

_He was minding his own business lost in thought. Not paying attention to the fact that someone might be around the corner, he accidentally crashed into someone. "Oh, sorry!" Seiya cried. "Are you ok?" "I'm ok…" The girl said, sitting up. "You again, Odango-hair." Seiya said, half pleased. Later, when they arrived at the school, Seiya spotted Odango in the crowd. "Hey! Odango-hair!" he called. "You go to this school, too?" "You're one of the Three Lights?" She asked, somewhat confused. "You want to be classmates, don't you? See you later!" He called as he walked away._

"_I'll take this one," Seiya said, satisfied that the seat was right behind Odango. "Take it easy, Odango." "My name is Serena Tsukino," she snapped. "Oh, 'Tuskimi' Odango," he replied teasingly, watching her seethe. _

Seiya always felt like showing off around her. She was just… Seiya shrugged, unable to pinpoint it.

"_Odango! Let's show them our love-love power!" He called toward her as he watched Serena become speechless. He did want to win the softball tournament and he knew that Ijuhin Sonoko would not rest unless her team faced them. He loved spending time with Serena, and he didn't want to lose that._

After practicing, he bought Serena and Chibi Chibi some drinks and sat down on the bench beside them. Serena, Chibi Chibi and Seiya watched the stars. They started talking about the shine of the stars.

"_Shining star?" Serena asked him._

"_A legend in a far away country…" Seiya replied softly. "Everyone has one… You and me, too, Odango."_

"_Chibi Chibi?" Chibi inquired._

"_Of course you have one as well, Chibi!" Seiya replied fondly, as he patted her on the head. She giggled, really happy. Seiya smiled at her, and then continued as he looked at Serena. "The stronger the light, the more they shine. Yours looks very shiny." _

_Serena looked at him embarrassed. "Is that how you approach girls?" She asked turning away. "I'm serious," Seiya stated._

"_Are you approaching me seriously?" She asked nervously, starting to lean away from him._

"_Listen to me seriously!" Seiya snapped, sliding next to her, placing Chibi Chibi on his lap. "Hey! I like your light! So, I don't want to lose this game."_

"FIGHTER!" Yaten called, peeking into his room, breaking through his reverie. "The Princess needs us! She has something urgent to tell us!" Seiya forgot about the past as he rushed out of his room with Yaten to the Princess's chambers.

"Princess?" Taiki inquired as the Fireball Princess motioned them to sit.

"We have news from Earth," Kakyuu stated. Seiya's eyes widened. "Sailor Mercury has sent us a message, informing us of a new enemy. She says it is extremely powerful, for it caught the Earth Prince off guard and swallowed him."

"What?!?" Seiya cried as he flew to his feet.

"Fighter, be seated," the Princess asserted and Seiya sat down with a thump, looking sheepish. "It is my feeling that we must help Earth, so we do not have a repetition of the past. I need you, Fighter, Maker, Healer, to go to Earth and help the Moon Princess and the Sailor Scouts in finding the enemy and ridding the world of it, once and for all. I will not repeat the past." The Fireball Princess's eyes blazed at her last comment. "I need you to make sure the enemy is defeated."

"We will go!" Yaten said firmly. "For you and for our planet!" Taiki stated.

Seiya nodded an affirmative, but his mind was running at 100 miles an hour. _She's there. What will I do? Serena must be in pain! Her Darien is gone. I have a chance! Oh, horrible thought, she hurts. Odango must be in agony. What should I do?_

"Ready yourselves," Kakyuu said. "And be careful. I will meet you there in two weeks. Send a message to the people to be hopeful and to love."

"Are you saying we should become the Three Lights again?" Taiki asked.

Kakyuu nodded. "You must understand. The people need to be reminded to have faith. They need to hope and they need to love."

Yaten nodded. "That should not be a problem. We can resume being idols. I'm sure Fighter will enjoy that, won't you?" Yaten elbowed him in the ribs and Seiya grunted.

The Fireball Princess smiled. "Leave at night. You have few hours before leaving." The Star Lights got up to leave but Kakyuu held out her hand. "Fighter, tarry a moment." Yaten and Taiki shrugged and left the Princess's chamber. "Fighter, will you be ok?"

"What do you mean, Princess?" Seiya asked innocently, even though his heart clenched.

"The Moon Princess. You seemed to have taken a fancy to her."

Seiya shrugged. "I'm fine. It's no big deal."

"Then protect her. She is in pain. Her friends can only ease her pain so much, but she is hurting."

"I—" Seiya started and paused. "Is it safe for me to help her? I don't want her to hurt more."

"Make your own judgments. Just be wary. The enemy must be formidable in order to take the Earth Prince unaware. She has lost her loved one. She still has the Sailor Scouts protecting her, but the enemy is powerful. You and the other Lights have the power to help them."

"I understand."


	3. The Lights Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Please review. The more reviews the better.

* * *

Chapter 3 

"_And the message has just been brought in,_" the radio said in the background as the Inner Scouts lounged in Rei's temple. "Mina, turn up the volume," Rei cried. She raised the volume and the Scouts listened intently to the radio. "_The Three Lights are regrouping and will perform live…_"

"Oh My!" Mina cried. "They're back!"

Serena looked up at her friends sadly. "Who?"

"You mean you weren't listening?" Lita asked gently.

"Oh Serena, you're so spacy," Rei chided lightly.

"The Three Lights are back!" Mina cried with delight.

Serena sighed and rested her head in her hands. "That's great."

"Serena?" Rei inquired gently. "Are you ok?"

"I want to see Darien," Serena said sadly. "I miss him so much."

Her friends came over to her and gave her supporting hugs.

"We know," Rei said sweetly.

"But think! The Three Lights are back!" Mina said, trying to cheer her up.

Serena shrugged and laid her head on the table. "You should go see them. I need to rest."

"Are you sure?" Ami asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just need to be alone for a little bit, that's all." Serena stood up and waved bye to her friends. She left the temple with heavy steps and sad eyes.

"Poor Serena," Rei said sadly.

"I wish I could do something for her," Lita said, frustrated.

"I think we need to let her be for a little bit," Ami said.

"Poor Serena," Mina echoed.

_Darien,_ Serena thought up into the sky. _Why did you leave me? You said the future was so near and now you're gone. What can I do without you? I told you I'd be waiting for you, but how can I get you back? The negative forces have you. You might not even be alive. How can I go on? Oh Darien, what about Rini? How can I live on without you by my side? Darien!_ Serena started crying. She ran blindly home and threw herself onto her bed. "Darien!" She sobbed. "Darien, come back to me!" Serena sobbed her heart out on her forgiving pillow, drenching her pillow with no care. Luna came up beside her.

"Serena?" She inquired.

"Luna, I'm so alone!"

"Oh Serena, you're stronger than that. What about the girls? Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina? What about Hotaru, Trista, Amara and Michelle? Are you saying they don't matter anymore? What about me?"

"Luna! They matter and so do you; but what about Darien? He was my destined love! He was my true love and now he's gone!"

"Serena, I just don't know," Luna said sadly, watching her Moon Princess cry her heart out, feeling completely helpless. "Serena, we believe in you. I know you can get through this. I have faith in you and I love you. The girls love you. We all love you. Can't you live through our love as well?"

"Oh Luna!" Serena hugged her cat as the tears poured down her face. "I'm so scared."

About a week passed before the Three Lights put on their performance. It just so happened that the whole concert hall was packed full. It shocked and delighted the Three Lights.

Seiya looked through the crowd from stage, while singing. Immediately he spotted Rei, Lita, Ami and Mina, but where was Serena? Was she ok? The song ended and the Three Lights went backstage. The girls were there waiting.

"Hi guys!" Mina and Ami called.

"Did you miss us?" Lita asked humorously.

"Back so soon?" Rei teased.

Yaten laughed. "We didn't miss you. We could hear your balking from all the way in outer space!" Mina balled a fist at him.

"Where's Serena?" Seiya asked.

"She's off on her own," Mina said dismissively.

"I'm worried," Ami murmured.

"She's been so sad lately," Lita added gloomily.

"Because of Darien?" Taiki asked.

Rei nodded. "She is not her usual self. She even skipped some meals."

Taiki's eyes widened. "That's a first."

"Poor Serena," Seiya said.

Seiya sat down and looked up at the ceiling. _Serena is in so much pain,_ he thought sadly. He thought of Serena…

"_What? I won't forgive you! You talk big words! If you leave what will happened to Sailor moon?" He cried angrily to Sailor Uranus._

"_Fighter, what you're trying to protect isn't space, peace and the future, is it?" Uranus said softly. He looked at her with shock, and then opened his heart to hear the rest. "From now on you want to protect her…" Realization hit him hard. He didn't even bother trying to deny it and he wished with all his heart that he could save Uranus and Neptune, to spare Serena any more pain. _

"…_but when I saw the rose I remembered him!" She cried._

"_Odango…"_

"_I just can't stand being by myself!_

"_Odango!"_

"_I want to see you…I want to see you Darien!" She sobbed. She fell to the ground. Seiya got down on his knees and gripped her shoulders._

"_Am I not good enough?" he asked earnestly. She looked up at him. "Am I not good enough?" She flushed, eyes shining._

"_About yesterday, I meant it!" he said sincerely._

"_Seiya…I…actually…" she started sadly._

"_Don't feel bad that I'm in a one-sided love!" He leaned over to her to whisper in her ear and her cheeks turned red. "I'll carry you off right after the concert," he whispered. She looked shocked and her eyes began to shine. "I'm joking," Seiya said as he straightened. "But I've fallen in love with you without realizing it." Serena leaned slightly toward him. "I wanted to tell you my feelings because Seiya's time is short."_

_She clenched her hands over her heart. "Seiya," She said sadly._

"_Now I can do the final concert with all my might!" He blinked. "I hope you can get together with your boyfriend soon." Her eyes widened and she looked down sadly, as tears began to form. Serena looked back up. "I'm sorry…"_

"_You don't have to apologize! Odango…" He leaned towards her and she leaned back slightly. He placed a delicate kiss on her cheek and Serena smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "I wish I could've met you earlier, Odango."_

"_Seiya…" Serena said softly as her eyes glistened with tears._

"_Odango! I'm glad you got your boyfriend back."_

"_It's because of you, Seiya. It's because of you, Seiya, that I was able to hang in there."_

"_Odango!" She looked up at him and he blushed. The eyes that he looked into held the world, a world full of love and justice. "I'll never forget you!"_

"_Yes! We'll be friends forever!"_

"_Darien. Protect her. It's some words from some guy."_

"_I understand," he replied._

_So much for protecting her,_ Seiya thought. _You broke her heart._ He wondered where she was and decided to look for her.

"Seiya? Where are you going?" Taiki asked as he got up to leave.

"For a walk," he replied. "I need some fresh air."

"It will be futile in looking for her if she does not want to be found," Yaten said.

"I'm just going for a walk." With that he walked out the door.

"Luna, do you think that we can find the new enemy?" Serena asked as she walked along the park's path.

"I do think we need more clues," Luna responded. "We need to believe in Ami and hope she and Artemis can locate the enemy."

Serena nodded and sat down on a bench. "Luna, do you think…"

"Do I think what, Serena?" Luna prompted.

"Do you think that the future will remain the same since Darien is gone?"

"I think," Trista started as she rounded the corner and looked into her Princess's eyes, "that someone may have altered the future."

"Will Rini still be there?" Serena asked clenching her hands over her heart.

"It's too hazy to tell," Trista replied sadly. "I do hope that Rini will be safe, but I cannot be certain."

"Trista?"

"Yes, Princess?"

"Was there something I could've done in order to save him?"

Trista shook her head. "He wanted to save you. He knew that he would not come through, but he knew you have a future ahead of you and a new enemy to defeat. He loved you a lot."

"Trista?" Serena asked, as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

"Yes?"

"Will I be able to find him?"

Trista sighed sadly. "Even though I am the Guardian of Time, I do not know. It is too hazy to tell if he is alive or not and that is frightening. Someone must be really powerful in order to block me from stepping into the future. Or the future is too confused to play out properly, so I can't step into it. I'm sorry for not having a definite answer, Serena." She looked up, hearing footsteps. "I think I should leave you now."

"Trista—" Serena started, but the Guardian of Time left her.

"Odango?" a familiar voice inquired.

Serena turned around and there stood Seiya. He hadn't changed a hair. "Welcome back," she said softly, having a million different feelings flitting through her at the moment.

"Odango—" Seiya started hesitantly. "I missed you."

"Yeah. I think I missed you too. Glad you're back."

Seiya stood there awkwardly until Serena laughed at him and threw her arms around his shoulders, giving him a big hug.

_She's changed so much_, Seiya thought. She seemed a tad wiser and an ocean sadder. Those bright eyes were not as bright as usual and she looked like she went through an emotional tornado. _Is this what happens when you lose your love?_ Seiya thought sadly. She held herself in reserve, not as talkative as usual, but that did not mean she was not talkative. Serena was always talkative, but a tone in her voice made the world seem gloomy. There seemed to be something missing in her normal warmness.

"Serena? Are you ok?"

She looked at him and he realized he had made a monomial mistake, for the shutters came down and she immediately hid her vulnerability. "Why wouldn't I be fine, Seiya? You worry too much." After that, she started asking questions about his home planet, and to be honest, Seiya was frightened. Serena was different. What happened to that happy face with cheerfulness that shined love to the world? What happened to his Odango?

Seiya insisted on taking her to get some food, knowing that was something that cheered her up. They went to the Crown Arcade and he bought her a huge chocolate milkshake and a blob of some odd food that smelled delicious and was highly recommended. She inhaled the food at a slightly slower rate than her usual self, but that did not mean she ate her food at the same rate as anyone else. She bypassed everyone by far.

"Odango, how have things been?" Seiya asked for the sake of conversation.

"Things have been…" Serena started but trailed off. "Bearable. I think." She added belatedly. She forced her sadness away and grinned up at him that light up his world. "What about with you? How's your Fireball Princess been? I hope you haven't decided to lose her again." She said her last phrase in jest and he laughed at her.

"We've been great. Our planet has flourished over the past year and we have everyone back. The Princess Kakyuu sends her regard."

"That's great!" Serena said but immediately stopped as she heard a huge scream from outside. "Oh no! It's…"

Serena shot out of her seat and bolted out the door. Seiya was a fraction of a second behind her. They immediately transformed into Sailor Moon and Star Fighter. Sailor Moon activated her tiara as a big monstrous hyena darted after an unfortunate child who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The child shrilled his fear just as Sailor Moon's tiara hit the hyena full force and it disintegrated into dust.

"How dare you attack an innocent child who just was looking for his mother! I stand for love, and I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!"

A cackle broke through the chaos. It was a cackle that sent shivers down Sailor Moon's spine. "How nice of you to drop by, Sailor Moon," a dark, frightening voice called out.

Just then the rest of the Scouts and the other Lights appeared on the opposite end of the street. They all looked up to see who the voice belonged to.

A dark clad, black eyed woman, who stood to be about as tall as Darien had been, glared down at all the Scouts. "I have waited so long to face you again, Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts. Ah, and the Starlights are back as well? How interesting. I've been bidding my time well. We shall meet again, but please meet my minion, Aki Hoshi; he will be your new 'playmate'." Aki Hoshi appeared beside the dark clad woman. He stood about a head shorter than the menacing woman, with brown eyes that shot evil glares at the Scouts, and shoulder-length copper hair that reflected the sun's harsh glare. The woman and Aki Hoshi disappeared, but in their place was a half bear, half eagle, orange skinned beast that held itself like a human.

"I want to take your Flower!" It cried, voice rasping. It immediately set off after the unfortunate child. With a frightening speed, it lunged the boy and black, negative energy engulfed the boy. The boy whimpered and lost consciousness as a flower came from his heart area.

"No good!" The monster rasped. "It's a tulip!" The monster swung a claw to shatter the flower but was stopped.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter cried. It hit the monster full force and it flew back from the child. Sailor Moon ran to the child's side and tried to figure out how to put the flower back into the child's heart.

"Mars Sniper Attack!" "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Mars and Venus' powers melded together as it hit the monster full force. As the dust receded, the monster stood up, unharmed.

"I want the Flower!" It cried and lunged for the Scouts. Star Maker jumped in front of the Scouts.

"Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker cried as an explosion of lights hit the monster. The monster flew backward and landed on it's back. It shrieked its anger and raged after Star Maker.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury shouted. Her power hit the monster, but to no avail. It just bellowed its anger and fixed its course so that she was to be the next victim.

Sailor Moon placed the child's Flower over his heart and the Flower sank into its appropriate place. She stood up and brushed the dirt.

"How dare you attack my friends," Sailor Moon cried. "I'll show you what happens to those who try taking my friends! This is payback from you taking my Darien away!"

She pulled out her scepter. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" She cried as the beautiful light hit the horrible creature. The creature flew backward but did not die!

"What?" everyone cried in shock simultaneously.

"That puny power won't touch me!" hollered the evil creature. It stood up, trembling but prepared itself for the next lunge. "You're no match for my power!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" "Uranus World Shaking!" "Pluto Deadly Scream!" The Outers cried from a top a building. Their power's combined and hit the monster dead on. As the dust was clearing, the monster stood up, wobbly. "You still can't kill me!" It shrieked. The Outers looked at the monster in fear and in confusion. "It must be extraordinarily powerful," Neptune murmured.

It grabbed onto a telephone pole and ripped it off the ground, hurling it at the Outers and the Outers jumped out of the way.

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon pleaded up into the sky as the fiend charged at the Scouts.

* * *

Hey guys! Please review. It'll give me an incentive to write faster and post quicker.

* * *


	4. A Combative Combo

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys. This is the shortest chapter so far; sorry about that.. I hope you like it. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 4

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon pleaded up into the sky as the fiend charged at the Scouts. The answer came unexpectedly.

**Believe. **A voice whispered in her mind. **Work together. Apart, you're no match against this Crossphreak, but together, you are invincible.**

Sailor Moon did not even think to doubt this voice and immediately called out to the Scouts. "Please, let's combine our powers!"

The Scouts nodded an affirmative, placing themselves alongside their leader. "Mars Crystal Power!" Mars shouted, placing her hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. The rest of the Scouts followed her lead. "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Venus Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

Neptune rested her hand on top of Mercury's. "Neptune Planet Power!" Neptune cried, joining her power with the Inner Scouts'. "Uranus Planet Power!" "Pluto Star Power!" Uranus and Pluto shouted, adding their power to the rising power of the Sailor Scouts, each placing a supportive hand on Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon felt their energy course through her. "Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" She cried. With an audible blast and a visible flash of rainbow of colors, their powers, funneled through the scepter, blasted the monstrosity into oblivion. The monster screeched, and then disintegrated into dust. Sailor Moon's eyes glossed over from fatigue as she fell to the ground.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus cried in shock as she knelt down beside her Princess and best friend.

"Sailor Moon, are you ok?" Sailor Mars asked worriedly as she supported Sailor Moon with Sailor Venus.

"She'll be alright," Sailor Mercury stated as she checked Sailor Moon's pulse. "She just has dealt with a lot of power and is fatigued."

"What was that creature?" Michelle asked the Outers out of hearing distance from the other Scouts.

"I'm not sure," Amara replied. "Our powers did not work alone and that is unusual. What is happening?"

"Someone has muddled up Time," Trista said softly.

"What?" Amara asked aghast.

"Someone extraordinarily powerful has blocked me from stepping in and out of Time," Trista stated sadly. "I do not know who it is, but whoever it is, is a grave threat to all of us. Especially to our Princess. We must be extremely cautious."

"We're good at that," was Amara's comment, followed by a small smile from Michelle. "Let's go help our Princess."

"My head…" Serena said as she slowly sat up. "Ow." She looked around, only to discover that the Scout's had moved her to Rei's temple.

"Oh, Serena," Mina exclaimed, giving Serena a squeeze.

"What was that fiend?" Serena asked.

"More importantly, who gave you the idea to have us combine our powers?" Rei asked, half joking.

"I'm examining the dust now," Ami stated as she held out her miniature aqua computer. Within a matter of minutes, Ami had all the information they could gleam from the small dust that was left of the monster. "It appears to be something from the negaverse. Or at least it's something extraordinarily evil. It almost reminds me of…"

"Of what?" Mina persisted.

"It's impossible," Ami replied shaking her head. "I was going to say it reminds me of Galaxia, when Chaos took over her, but that's impossible because Serena destroyed Galaxia." She gave her head another shake before continuing. "Anyway, I'm not sure what that thing is called, but it was a mixture of two animals with a human mindset that appears to be chasing after some type of flower. This flower is a flower of, well, not exactly dreams, but more of hope. Or so I understand from the limited amount of information I was able to access. It doesn't make too much sense, but I'm sure more research and a few more confrontations will give us our answer."

"So you're saying that this monster is after a flower of hope and dreams?" Rei asked.

"Well it's not a flower of hopes and dreams," Artemis replied. "It's more of a flower sustained by dreams and created by hope."

"Still doesn't make much sense," Mina said softly.

"I don't understand!" Serena cried as her eyes began to get really shiny. They all looked at her as if she had gone mad or something. "Why are the negative energies back?! I thought we had dispersed of them when we rid the world of Chaos! Now they took my Darien and are out for more victims!" The tears spilled down her cheeks. "It's not fair! Even after how hard we worked, evil is back for more!"

"Oh Serena," Mina exclaimed as she leaned over to give Serena a hug. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's—it doesn't make sense!" Rei cried. "The evil woman claimed to have been bidding her time well, but for what? Taking over the world again? It seemed only part of what she wanted."

"But why would she have taken Darien?" Lita asked.

"To eliminate the protectors of earth," Ami replied logically.

"How would they have known Darien's identity, though?" Lita persisted.

"I don't know," Ami replied sadly.

"Unless the enemy is a former enemy," Luna exclaimed. "And in that case, you must be extra careful. Now I wonder what this enemy wants with a flower…"

"Whatever it wants, we must be extra careful," Lita stated. "We can't let them have this flower."

"That enemy was really powerful," Taiki said, thinking aloud.

"It was barely hurt when we hit it," Yaten added.

"This must be the danger the Princess warned us about," Seiya added.

"I wonder how we can stop the reign of evil," Taiki said, rubbing his chin, deep in thought. "Our powers seemed no match against that _thing_."

"What about the Sailor Scouts?" Yaten asked. "Individually, they were powerless, but together they destroyed the monster."

"That does sound… interesting. Do you think if we combined our powers, we would be more effective?"

"It's worth a try," Yaten replied.

Serena looked up at the sky through her bedroom window. _What was that voice?_ She thought to herself. _It sounded so…so confident, yet small in power for a lack of… something. _She sent a pleading thought to the sky. _Oh Darien! What should I do? Where are you? You would be able to talk me through this. I feel so alone. _She could do no more except lay on her bed, utterly abandoned. _Darien… Darien, are you still alive? What will I do now? How can I face this evil? What is this Crossphreak? What is our enemy after this time?_ So many questions, but the sky was not yielding. It gave her no answers, letting Serena sink further into her confused, chaotic emotions.

"**_I need that Flower!"_ _Kaosu ordered Aki Hoshi. "Without it, I will never be able to extract my revenge!"_**

"_**I understand, mistress," Aki Hoshi replied meekly. "I will do all that I can to find it."**_

"_**You do understand that the longer I wait, the likelier the Scouts will be in uncovering who I am?" Aki Hoshi nodded slightly. "Good. We cannot have that happen. The less they know, the better for us."**_

"_**Mistress," Aki Hoshi started. She glared at him for speaking up before allowing him to continue. "Do you mind telling me what this flower is supposed to look like?"**_

"_**It looks like a sweet sultan with a rose in its center. Each petal has a different color, reflecting the rainbow of the light. The center, where the rose lies, fades from a deep red hue of love, to the purest of white. It is the Flower of Love and Hope and is the only thing that can possibly stop me. We must find it before the Scouts. But if you happen to find anything that is rose-like, that will help us determine if we are close or not. This pathetic human held a rose of the purest red," she said, motioning to a body. "Here is the history of this pathetic thing, see what you can make of it."**_

"_**As you wish, Mistress," Aki Hoshi replied, with a graceful bow. He left his mistress's presence. "Now let's find out who that male form is…"**_

* * *

I promise the next chapter is about Seiya and Serena. Lets see how that goes. Serena is heartbroken, Seiya is unsure of how to deal with the situation. What will happen? Does Seiya have a chance or will Serena bar him from her heart? Find out!

Review please!!! The more reviews, the faster I put up. I think I've been doing well so far.

* * *


	5. A Confused Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do own the flower idea and the crossphreaks, though.

Hey guys! I really need your input! I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5 

_This is my chance!_ Seiya thought to himself as he watched Serena walk by. He had been watching her covertly for some time, memorizing all she did, which frankly wasn't much. She was either eating, out with the girls shopping, at Rei's temple, or at the Crown's Arcade. Now she was on her way home from another one of those meetings at Rei's temple.

Serena allowed her thoughts to roam freely as she walked back from Rei's temple. It was another one of those study groups mixed with some Scout stuff. It seriously was Mina's fault this time for getting the group totally off topic. Ami ignored the others like usual, but Mina, Lita and Rei drove straight for the magazine filled with boys. She didn't really want to think about other boys, when her one boy was—who knows where. All those thoughts from before came blasting through her head. _Who did that voice belong to? How can we defeat a Crossphreak? How do I keep myself strong? _And so on. It just kept going. Her thoughts kept circulating, bringing her melancholy. She was so deep in thought she hardly noticed that she was walking into someone. Only when she impacted did she break through her reverie.

"Ow!" Serena cried. "That hurt." She looked up to see who she crashed into and met a pair of familiar cerulean blue eyes that were dancing merrily. "Oh, it's you."

"So that's all I get?" Seiya exclaimed in jest. "An 'oh, it's you?' Sheesh Odango, why so cold?"

"Well, you did crash into me!"

"I did no such thing. I was merely walking and happened to have a beautiful woman bump into me. I should think you'd be grateful."

"Grateful? To crash into you? Since when?"

Seiya made an impish face. "Oh Odango. What will I ever do? How will I ever survive your torturous personality?"

"My torturous personality?" Serena cried. "Look in the mirror, hotshot, then you'll see who has that personality."

Seiya threw his hand over his heart as if he'd been shot. "Ouch, that was harsh. Odango, I merely came here to ask you if you would give me the honor in hanging out with you for the afternoon."

"An honor? Pu-leeese. Spare me your sarcasm. I'm off to go eat."

"It was no sarcasm," Seiya said seriously. "I really would like to hang out with you today."

"You would?" Serena asked as if someone had hit her over her head with a board.

"Yes. Now, you said you were going to eat, let me buy you something. Besides, we need to catch up. It's been a while." Seiya winked at her.

Serena rolled her eyes and muttered something about having caught up a long time ago, but allowed herself to be led to the Crown's Arcade.

"Mmmm," Serena said, licking her lips. "That was the best ice cream I've had in days."

Seiya laughed at her as he led her to a bench in the Ichi-no-hashi Park. They sat down with a respectable distance between them.

"So what's going on in Odango's mind?" Seiya teased aloud. "I'd be surprised to know how much flows through that mind of yours."

"I—plenty for me to know and nothing for you to find out," she taunted.

"Odango!"

She stuck her tongue out at him then crossed her arms with a _hmph_. "How about answering a better question. What are you doing back? You guys have your whole planet back, so for what purpose do you need to be here?"

Seiya laughed. "Because of you, Odango."

She glared at him. "Seriously!"

"You really want me to be serious?" Serena nodded. "Sheesh Odango, you ask the impossible."

"Seiya!" She cried exasperated.

"Alright, alright." Seiya grew serious. "Our Princess sent us back here."

She looked at him confused. "Why?"

"Because…"

"Of the new enemy?" Serena asked, eyes widening. Seiya nodded slightly. "Is it that big of a threat?"

"According to our Princess—more," Seiya replied, hating to state the truth but knowing he had no choice. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was already hurting, but he could never lie to those earnest sapphire blue eyes and that beautiful heart shaped face he fell in love with ages ago.

"I wonder…" Serena started but fell silent.

"You wonder what, Odango?" Seiya prompted.

"Oh nothing," Serena lied. "Just childish thoughts, that's all."

"Odango, that really isn't fair. You can't lie to me after I told you the truth."

"No, you told me part of the truth. There's more to your mission, isn't there?"

"Well, yes. I—Odango, please understand, one of the reasons we were sent back was to stop the evil from ruling and the other reason is to protect you." He paused for a moment. "Odango, I couldn't bear to lose you. Please understand that."

"Seiya," Serena started, looking up into his eyes. They shined brilliantly, with an intensity that should have been frightening, but in fact just swept her into a whirlwind of emotions. "I…um…what do you mean?" She leaned towards him.

Seiya clenched his hands into fists to restrain himself of doing something he wished he had done ever since he saw her. "Odango, my Princess said to protect you, but even if she hadn't said that, I'd have done it anyway. Odango, I've never stopped thinking about you. You've always been with me in my dreams. I've never given up hope that maybe someday you'd feel the same."

"Seiya…" Her voice trailed off as she broke off eye contact. "I…" A tender finger lifted her chin gently, forcing her to look into those deep blue eyes. Those eyes held a strong desire and something else that Serena couldn't pinpoint. Wordlessly, he leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. It was a light kiss that spoke wonders. Serena kissed him back as he slid toward her. She started losing herself, melding in with his desire and part of her own. All of a sudden she pulled away, tears streaming down her face.

"No. No. No," She sobbed. "I can't do this to Darien!" She stood up; eluding Seiya's grasp and ran. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She didn't know where she was running to, but she didn't care; she needed to get away. Her tears burned their way down her cheeks as she fled. She came to a halt, gasping heavily for air. She looked up into the brilliant sky. "Darien! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She dropped to the ground and curled into a small ball, clutching herself as tightly as she could. Oblivious to the odd glances she was getting, she sobbed her confused heart out.

Seiya sat leaned back on the bench with a thump. _What did I do wrong?_ he asked himself as he stared at the place Serena had been just moments before. He touched his lips. He wondered why she had kissed him back if she was being so faithful to Darien. The thing that tweaked him the most was that she was her faithfulness to Darien, even though he was gone, and most probably dead. _Why hold out for someone who you think is your true love when you obviously have someone who loves you waiting right in front of you, _Seiya thought, irked. He did not understand what she was afraid of. _She also wanted it_, Seiya reasoned to himself, _else she wouldn't have kissed me back_. It was too confusing. Odango kissed him back then sobbed for her Darien. It was too much for Seiya. He placed his head in his lap and rubbed his temple, as if massaging away a headache. _I'll help you see reason, my little Odango._

It had been days since she last saw Seiya. At first Serena had thought that he was busy, but after seeing him, and knowing he saw her back, and then deliberately ignoring her, she knew he was avoiding her. She had been trying to talk to him for some time, but every time she tried approaching him, he ignored her. Serena did not mean to hurt him when she ran, but she was also having her own issues! How on earth were you supposed to deal with your own life when your future husband was taken away, with a possibility of being dead? Then you realize that you're beloved future daughter may not be born and the Guardian of Time has nothing to assure her that she will? And, on top of all that, you're having unusual butterflies in your stomach, a reverberating voice inside your head, repeating the same thing over and over again, and friends who want to protect you from everything? Wasn't that enough to drive anyone into hysteria? But noooooooooooo, he had to be a stubborn man and ignore her. Serena felt like clawing someone's eyes out, knowing even that wouldn't calm her in the least. What could she do? She couldn't even talk to the girls about her issues for many reasons. One of them being that they were part of the problem, another being the way they viewed the Three Lights, and a third reason was because they kept trying to shield her from the blunt of everything. Her whole life couldn't be shielded for lots of reasons, but especially because she was in emotional turmoil. It seemed like it was back to the days of watching her extremely close, fearing something would happen to her if she was alone. IT WAS MADDENING! No one was doing anything she wanted. **SHE** was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, so **SHE** should be the one who controlled what was happening in her life. But no. No one listened to her, even though she should have voice over all of them. She felt like she was on the verge of pushing them all of an edge of a cliff then free fall down, ending her misery. Gosh, why was life so difficult? Serena decided to be a little more programmatic in her approach to dealing with Seiya and her friends. She laughed, relieved, and began to formulate a plan.

"Serena?" asked a timid voice from behind her as she was marching off to Rei's temple.

Serena turned and forced the biggest smile she could muster on her face. She lost her annoyance as she realized it was Hotaru who had been the one who called. "Hotaru! How are you?"

"Serena, what are you doing?" Hotaru asked, getting straight to the point. "Everyone's worried about you. You've been acting so strange lately." She grabbed Serena's hand. "Serena, you're not indispensable. Why are you being so distant?"

Serena scratched her head as she bit her lip. "Look Hotaru. I've been going through a lot, that's all. Everyone's been treating me like a baby and I'm tired of it. Even Amara and Michelle are treating me like I need to have a protector. Gosh, it's really annoying! I am capable of responsibility you know."

Ami and the others stepped out from around the corner. Apparently they had all been listening. "It's not that you're not capable of responsibility, Serena," Mina started.

"It's that we're all worried about you **because** of what you've gone through," Ami finished. "Serena, we can't have anything happen to you," Lita added. Mina nodded in agreement.

Serena ground her fist in frustration. "Did it ever occur to you guys that you can't shield me from everything?"

Amara spoke up. "We may not be able to, but we can try our hardest."

"AMARA!" Serena cried. "That's totally unfair! How about if I just wanted to do anything? You'd still try to shield me from that?"

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked, confused. Michelle placed a hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I'M TIRED OF BABYSITTERS!" Serena bellowed as she savagely brushed Michelle's hand away. Michelle looked at her sadly, but Serena took no notice. "I'M TIRED OF BEING WATCHED LIKE A HAWK! I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS TREATING ME LIKE A BABY! I'm capable of handling myself! I'm tired of you guys acting like I don't understand ANYTHING! I AM a smart person!" Serena's eyes flared with anger.

"Serena, be reasonable—" Hotaru started, but Serena cut her off. "REASONABLE?!?!?! Hotaru, you must be out of your mind! I AM being reasonable! This is how you guys are treating me! You're smothering me!"

"Serena, relax," Mina said, trying to calm her down. "I think you're overreacting."

"I'm OVERREACTING???" Serena visibly tried to calm herself but to no avail. She was about to continue when a cry of alarm rang out from across the street.

"I think we're needed," Michelle said, unnecessarily. Serena glared at all her friends then cried "Moon Eternal Make Up!" A bright light encompassed Serena as she began to transform. A pair of angelic wings opened up, revealing Sailor Moon. Holding out her arms, a pair of bracelets snapped onto her each of her wrists. Her forehead held a crescent moon, long earrings, each containing moons on their ends, dangled from her ears. The light vanished, and in Serena's place stood Sailor Moon. She cast a look at her friends then ran up the street, towards danger. Rei rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction to the whole fight, and then cried, "Mars Crystal Power!" The other Scouts were already transforming as they called "Venus Crystal Power!" "Mercury Crystal Power!" "Jupiter Crystal Power!" Fire encircled Rei as she transformed into Sailor Mars. Ami wrapped herself in blue light, which rippled out, changing her into Sailor Mercury. The lightning of Jupiter enclosed Lita, blasting outwards, revealing Sailor Jupiter. Stars enveloped Mina, shooting up at the sky, exposing Sailor Venus.

Michelle and Amara held their transformation pens aloft. "Neptune Planet Power!" "Uranus Planet Power!" A bubbly ring of energy burst beneath her, which changed into water. Neptune's suit flashed onto her and as she brushed her hair aside, her jewelry came to light as well. In Michelle's place stood Sailor Neptune. A golden sphere of light enclosed Amara as her Sailor outfit appeared. Sweeping her hair aside, her jewelry formed and Sailor Uranus' transformation was complete.

Hotaru raised her hand to the sun. "Saturn Planet Power!" She transformed into Sailor Saturn and ran to help her friends.

Before Sailor Moon stood a horrendous beast. It was a cross of an iguana and tiger, with sharp fangs and claws, an iguana shaped head and the body of a tiger. It stood on all fours as it positioned itself atop it's victim, which happened to be a young woman with raven black hair and emerald eyes that flashed in fear. "Flower!" It growled in a thunderous voice that made Sailor Moon want to run for her life. Instead she stood firmly and shouted at the _iguager._

_(Author's note: iguana tiger is an iguager)_

"You there!" The _iguager_ looked up. "How dare you wrestle a poor young woman to the ground! She was just enjoying a beautiful day! I stand for love! I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!" Just then, her friends clustered behind her. "Venus Love Chain Encircle!" Venus cried as her Love Chain hit the _iguager_ off the petite woman. "Jupiter Thunder Clap!" Jupiter cried as a blast of thunder hit the _iguager_ head on, creating more distance from the monster and it's intended victim.

"FLOWER!" It growled. "FLOWER!" It jumped with frightening speed at the woman and uttered roared ferociously. The woman screeched her fear then lost consciousness as a crystal-like chrysanthemum emerged from her heart area. "NO GOOD!" It bellowed. "A WASTE!" The monster roared again so it could shatter the woman's flower but was stopped. "Silent Wall!" Sailor Saturn cried as she threw her body between the woman and the _iguager_. The negative energy hit the shield with frightening power, but did not break the wall and did not harm the flower. "Uranus World Shaking!" "Neptune Deep Submerge!" The blasts of energy hit the monster, silencing its upcoming roar. "Together!" Sailor Moon cried.

Each of the Sailor Scouts relinquished their powers, fueling it into Sailor Moon's in order to enhance her own power. Her friends' energy flowed through her and she cried "Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" The beautiful energy hit the fiend, with an audible blast of energy and a swirl of rainbow colors. The _iguager_ disintegrated into dust. Sailor Moon collapsed, but this time did not lose consciousness. The Inner Scouts ran to her side to help her up.

"FOOLS!" cried a sinister voice from above. The voice belonged to Aki Hoshi. "I know everything! You will never be able to fool me. I will find the Flower of Hope and Love before you do! All I have to do is decode this memory!" He was going to say more but…

* * *

Ok. I need suggestions. Should I add another character or leave not? After all, the voice can either be Serena's gut or a totally brand new character; I left it either way, so you guys need to decide before I can write the next chapter--and trust me, I really want to write the next chapter. Also, should Darien die? I left that uncertain too (whether he's dead or in a coma). What about Serena's relationship with Seiya? Should I keep them together or apart? Remember, that ties in with Darien. The quicker the your ideas, the quicker I can post! And trust me, I really want to post! Let me know!

* * *


	6. A New Scout?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

You guys can figure out what I do own.

Hey Guys! I think you guys will like this chapter. Thanks to all who gave me feedback/ideas for what should happen. Keep reviewing, please and thank you. Now enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

"FOOLS!" cried a sinister voice from above. The voice belonged to Aki Hoshi. "I know everything! You will never be able to fool me. I will find the Flower of Hope and Love before you do! All I have to do is decode this memory!" He was going to say more but he was blasted with frightening silver energy that did **not** belong to any of the Scouts.

"Leave them!" a soft feminine voice demanded. It didn't have to be loud. The power behind the voice held incredible power. The Scouts looked up in unison as they discovered who the voice belonged to. It was a slim girl that floated effortlessly in the air who seemed to be about as old as Hotaru, though she was slightly taller by a half an inch. She had long wavy chocolaty hair, flowing down her back, with half of it held up in a bun that looked similar to Serena's, except for the fact that her hair was in a half ponytail. Intertwined in her hair were tiny red, white and yellow flowers. Her lavender eyes looked like jewels as they flashed dangerously at Aki Hoshi. She seemed to be wearing a sailor outfit, with a red miniskirt that faded into yellow, then into white. Her brooch was a flame lily that mimicked the colors of her skirt, fading from red to yellow to white, with hearts surrounding it. Her golden tiara held a silver stone in its center that shimmered with power. Her neck bore a choker, with a flame lily in the center, instead of a star like the other Scouts. She wore pure white boots, hitting just above her knee, with about a one inch heel. Her white gloved hands glowed with dangerous silver energy she was ready to hurl at Aki Hoshi. "Leave them," she repeated. "You have no business with them." Her lavender eyes blazed with purple fire.

Aki Hoshi bowed mockingly in her direction. "As you wish. But I will be back! Make no mistake about that, Flowerling." With that, he winked out of view.

"Who are you?" Sailor Venus asked in awe. The girl smiled sweetly, a smile as bright as any of Serena's smiles. "I think you know. And Sailor Moon," Sailor Moon looked up at the new Scout. "You're a fast learner." Her laughter sounded like bells ringing as she disappeared into thin air leaving a small flame lily in her place, which fell from the sky. Sailor Moon eyed the sky at the place where that girl had been just moments before. Sailor Mercury picked up the flame lily. "I think I'll analyze this. It may give us some answers that we need."

"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Neptune inquired. Sailor Moon, though completely lost in thought, looked up. "Hmm?" "Are you hurt?"

"I'm as fine as I'm likely to be for now. Sorry for yelling at you guys." Sailor Moon stood up and detransformed; she walked off, saying no more. Sailor Uranus restrained Sailor Mars for going after their Princess. "Leave her for now," Uranus said. "She needs to sort things through. She'll be fine." Mars shrugged.

"Just forgive her," Saturn said. The Scouts looked at her with an odd look and Saturn shrugged. "She needs to be forgiven. She is going through a hard time. Besides, you guys haven't been listening to her. Forgive her for getting angry and move on. And she does need to be alone right now."

"Saturn's right," Pluto added.

Serena woke early for a change and decided to go for a walk. She threw on a sweatshirt and jeans. Serena left her house and aimlessly strolled along the sidewalk, passing stores of odd assortments that were not open because of the early hour. _Who was that girl?_ she asked herself. The girl's voice sounded so familiar to her. Could it be that maybe that girl was the owner of the voice that reverberated through her head? Could it be that this beautiful girl held all the answers she was looking for all this time? Would she appear again and reveal to Serena all the information she longed for? Would she know the whereabouts of her Darien? Could she be the one with the key Serena needed to sort out herself? It was so disconcerting. _I need to stop thinking so hard,_ Serena thought to herself as she felt another headache come over her. She laughed at herself and shook her head to clear her mind.

Serena noticed an eerily familiar sign and realized where she was heading. It came to her as a big surprise as she stood beneath Darien's apartment just as the first rays of light began to peek up. She slid her fingers into her pocket and startlingly found his apartment key hidden by her pocket folds. She succumbed to her inner feelings and decided to go look at his apartment. It was a place she knew she could access anytime without feeling intruding or being forced out. It also held memories of her Darien. She headed up the steps and into the building. She froze just before she entered Darien's apartment. A feeling of apprehension rose in her. She was unsure if she could handle the emotional baggage she was carrying, afraid it was all going to dump on her if she entered his home. She glanced around the hall and realized no one was there. It was Darien's floor after all and besides, it was too early for anyone to be up and about. She decided to unlock the door, but as she did so a gossamer thread of fear permeated her guarded heart, so she eyed the key as if it were supposed to tell her something. After remaining like that for a decent period of time, she resolved to not enter the apartment today, but come back later. _After all, it's not going anywhere_, Serena reasoned in her mind. Feeling like that was a good enough answer, she sauntered back to the street and allowed her feet to do the wandering. She wasn't going to get lost since she knew this area well enough. It felt really good to be out and about in the early morning where no one was around and when the sun had yet to wake up everyone. Serena was surprised and wondered why she never woke up early enough for this, only realizing she normally didn't have rough nights where she couldn't sleep and have antsy feelings to get out long before the sun came out and people were up. She hated getting up in the morning.

She glanced up at random street markings, making mental notes of where she and Darien had met up with each other, crashed into each other, or kissed each other. She ended up on the bridge that was above the park and overlooked the sea. Serena rested her head in her hands as she watched the sun begin to rise.

"Odango?" Seiya asked, tentatively. Serena looked at him from where she rested her head. "Seiya?" She inquired in surprise. "What are you doing out here? And so early?"

"I decided to take a walk on a beautiful morning." Serena smiled forlornly at him then switched her gaze back to the scenery.

Seiya wondered what was on Odango's mind. Yes, he had been avoiding her, in order that she would be able to see that she was being incredibly shortsighted for remaining utterly devoted to Darien. But when he saw her looking sadly out into the scenery, he had a change of heart. He could not stand seeing his Odango depressed. Seiya was being truthful when he said he was out for an aimless walk, and he adventitiously spotted Odango looking across the bridge, but he wouldn't hold onto the notion of ignoring her when she seemed to be in pain. And on top of that, it was too early for her to be up. Something was wrong.

"What are you doing out here and what are you doing up so early?" Seiya asked, seemingly innocent. He wanted to find answers, but he did not want to push her away. She had to tell him on her own accord.

"Oh, nothing really," Serena replied with a hint of melancholy in her voice. "I seemed to have gotten up early today and decided to get some air, that's all."

"Oh? So what are you doing today?"

"I dunno. I'm just thinking right now."

"Thinking about what?"

Serena shrugged. "Stuff."

"Is it any stuff you'd care to share with a friend?"

Serena bit her lip as she thought. "I don't know much reliable information, so I'm not sure how much you'd want to hear…"

"I'm sure I might be able to help you puzzle something out," Seiya said confidently. Serena shrugged as she looked back out at the scenery. "Odango, why the long face?"

"I'm in a… delicate situation."

"I'm listening." Now Seiya stood right beside his Odango, but was wrestling with the thought of putting his arm around her shoulder. Instead he compromised by leaning next to her, having his face as close as he could without being intruding. His cerulean blue eyes, full of concern, were focused exclusively on Serena.

"I think I may have overreacted…" She started then trailed off, visibly groping for words. "I kinda blew up at the girls and I've never done that in my life. I actually yelled at them. And it wasn't just at Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina, but it was at Amara and Michelle as well. I feel bad, but some of me feels like I did the right thing, and that's hard to deal with. I don't like screaming at people and I don't do it often. It makes me feel so horrible." A pause. "But I was in my rights to be angry! They keep trying to shield me from everything, thinking I'm a broken, irresponsible wreak! I may be a klutz and I may be a crybaby and I do care about everyone in my life, but why are they watching me constantly?! And they're stepping into my personal space. Can't there be a time when I'm alone and not having one of the Scouts watch over me?!" She forced down a sob and stared intensely at the sea, because she did not want Seiya to see how badly this was hurting her. She did not realize Seiya was scrutinizing her reactions.

"Odango, I'm sure they didn't mean to be so in your face," he said reasonably, trying to ease her pain and help her see reason. "They just want to make sure you'll be alright. They care about you a lot and would be devastated if anything happened. What if the enemy was a past enemy? Who knew your identity and that of the Scouts as well? Would that bode well in their minds if they knew they were perfectly capable of protecting their Princess, yet didn't because they didn't take good enough care of her? I don't think so. They don't think you're irresponsible, they're just worried about you and refuse to let anything happen to you. I'm sure they weren't aware that they were stepping into your personal space."

"It's true," a delicate young voice said from her side, appearing out of nowhere. Both Serena and Seiya looked startled at the girl. She looked to be as old as Hotaru and had long wavy chocolaty hair, held in a bun similar to Serena's, except she only had one and that resembled a half ponytail. She wore a black pleated mini skirt with black leggings underneath and black boots laced up to her knee. Her lavender shirt fit her figure perfectly, which incidentally matched her eyes. Serena was most surprised with her uncommon lavender eyes. They seemed to be like perfectly carved jewels and looked surprisingly familiar, yet the similarity of where she had seen those eyes eluded Serena.

"Wh—who are you?" Serena stuttered in shock.

"Forgive me for being so blatantly rude," the girl said embarrassed for her lack of manners. "I'm a friend. My name is Hana Mioko. I couldn't help but overhear your conversation. I've been hearing both sides of it."

"And you're intruding on my personal life because?" Serena's eyes flashed warningly. Seiya glared at the girl as well.

Hana laughed merrily, voice chiming like bells. "Because you've been too loud about it. I like to see if I can understand situations because I want to be able to help people sort out their problems some day. I couldn't help but overhear your fight with your friends, then after you ran off, your friend, the young one, and your friend with long hair with green highlights, spoke on your behalf, explaining how incredibly dim they've been when they were dealing with you. I decided it was of no consequence and importance to me since I did not intend to follow you. Then I decided to go for a walk this morning to enjoy the beautiful fresh air and I found you here talking to this handsome guy." Hana winked at Seiya and he laughed uneasily. "I decided to tell you that your friends figured out how they were treating you." She smiled winsomely. "Now I've finished that, so I'm off."

"Wait!" Serena started as she grabbed onto this strange girl's shoulder. The heart shaped face looked at her cheerily. "Why did you decide to tell me?"

"Because I can't stand seeing people get hurt. I'm sure you understand." She gave a knowing look at Serena but did not elaborate.

"Wha—I mean where are you staying at? I—you don't look familiar, which is why I ask."

"I'm staying over at my friend's. I'm here on vacation. Glad of you to ask. Now I must go. Enjoy a bright day!" With that she trotted off into the dawning light leaving the two baffled as to what just happened.

"That was unusually strange," Seiya commented. Serena nodded as she tried to figure out why the girl looked uncannily familiar. She shrugged since the identity of the girl eluded her once again.

"Seiya, I think I'm in for one strange day," Serena murmured.

"Mind if I spend it with you?"

"Well I wasn't planning on doing much so I'd hate to be a bore."

"Oh Odango, you could never be a bore." He nudged her in her ribs and she laughed. Seiya was silently pleased that she laughed; it had released some of the worry from her sapphire eyes. "You obviously were going to do something this morning, aside from talking to a handsome fellow like me."

Serena eyed him then giggled. "Oh Seiya, you're simply hopeless."

"That's my middle name," he replied in jest. She whacked him playfully on his shoulder. "Come, let me treat you to a wonderful day full of laughter."

As they tanned under the reveling heat of the sun in the soft grass, Serena turned to Seiya. "Seiya?"

Seiya cracked an eye open at her direction. "Hmm?"

"Who do you think that girl is?"

"You mean that Mioko kid?"

"Yeah, that one."

"A girl with a big heart. Why?"

"Do you think she may have answers?"

"Odango, what are you talking about?" He propped his head up.

"I feel like I know her from somewhere," Serena mumbled.

"Really? How?"

"I dunno. She just seems really familiar." Serena shrugged and closed her eyes again, leaning back into the comforting green grass. Seiya sat up instead. "Seiya?"

"Yeah Odango?"

She opened her eyes again as she stared up into the brilliant sky. "I think I owe you an apology."

He looked at her, perplexed. "Why?"

"For storming out on you the other day." She did not meet his eyes, but rather kept them focused on the sky above. "I value our friendship, but I've been going through a lot; I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Odango, you never took it out on me. I'm confused."

"I ran off, is more like it. I'm just trying to deal with Darien gone. He's the one for me after all."

"That still is something I don't understand, but I won't press you. I'm sorry for getting angry with you the other day."

"Apology accepted."

"Likewise." Seiya winked at her and she laughed.

Serena sat up. "Ok, if you could wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for? Remember, one wish!" Her eyes sparkled with a light that had previously been extinguished.

"I think I'd wish for…" Seiya was going to say _her_, but decided that would probably not be the smartest thing to do; so instead he said "a perfect life with everything the way I want it." He didn't want her to ask what so he quickly nailed her with the same question. "What would you want?"

"Um…" the sadness returned to her eyes and Seiya mentally cursed himself. "To understand."

"Understand what?" Seiya shifted his body closer to her but didn't dare touch her.

"To understand everything," she replied, almost inaudibly. "I want to understand why Darien was taken away from me, why the enemy is after that Flower, why Trista can't step into the future, why I'm so utterly abandoned, why I'm yelling at everyone, why everyone feels the need to protect me, who that girl is and if Rini will be ok."

Seiya looked at her helplessly. "As to why people are protecting you, I should think that is fairly obvious after my earlier explanation. They care about you and would be devastated if anything happened to you. You're probably yelling at everyone because of your emotional overload. It's perfectly natural to be stressed. And you're not utterly abandoned. I'm here for one thing; the girls care a lot about you and you have a family that loves you. You call that abandonment? If that's abandonment, I think I need to have my definition checked." Serena blushed slightly. "Now, I'm sorry for not being able to answer why the enemy is after the flower, why Darien was taken away, why Trista can't step into the future and who that girl is or if Rini—that's who you said, right?—will be ok."

She glanced at Seiya and saw concern written plainly in his cerulean eyes, so she smiled sadly at him. They stayed like that as they stared deeply into each other's eyes before a cry of panic rose up. Serena ground her teeth and muttered something sounding vaguely like "not again."

She stood up and held her transformation brooch aloft. "Moon Eternal Make Up!" Seiya took out his microphone. "Star Fighter Make Up!" Both changed into their super forms with a beam of light and sprinted, side by side, up the hill. They reached the top only to find a cross of a chimpanzee and a hedgehog glaring at a group of five frightened intellectual students.

The _chimpanog_ held a wicked looking branch in its hand as it screamed "FLOWER!!" Fear stricken, the intellectuals seemed to be rooted to the ground. With an audible strike, each student fell as the whipcord branch hit their bodies, and Flowers came out of their hearts. There were crystal-like daffodils and foxtail lilies that emerged from their heart area. The _chimpanog_ screeched with rage and raised the whip to destroy the Flowers. "BAD FLOWERS!"

"Star Serious Laser!" Star Fighter cried as light blasted the whipcord out of the monsters hand.

"How dare you hurt those smart people!" Sailor Moon cried. "They were just studying on a beautiful day and you had no right to interfere! I can't forgive you! I stand for love! I stand for justice! I'm Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"FLOWER!" growled the _chimpanog_. It flung itself at Sailor Moon but Sailor Moon took off her tiara. "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara hit the _chimpanog_, but her attack only aggravated the monster even more.

"Uh…" Sailor Moon started, but Star Fighter knocked her out of the way as the _chimpanog _savagely swung the whipcord branch at her.

"You alright?" Star Fighter asked, concerned. Sailor Moon nodded. "We need to find some way to beat this thing. You ready?" Again, Sailor Moon nodded an affirmative.

They got to their feet as the branch flew at them, which they belatedly realized.

"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Star Healer cried out of nowhere as a blast of circular light hit the beast squarely. "Star Gentle Uterus!" Star Maker shouted as an explosion of lights hit the monster, distancing it from Sailor Moon and Star Fighter.

"You sure know how to get into trouble," Star Healer said over his shoulder. "Let's finish this." The other Starlights nodded. "Star Serious Laser!" "Star Gentle Uterus!" "Star Sensitive Inferno!" The blinding lights of the Starlights combined and blasted the _chimanog._ However, it only seriously injured the fiend and did not dispose of it.

"What?!" cried Star Healer.

"Be at ease, Starlight," a tender voice said calmly from above. The Starlights and Sailor Moon looked up simultaneously. Above them floated a girl with flowers weaved into her chocolaty hair and a Sailor Suit of red, yellow and white. "I'm here to help." With that she flexed her hands. "Silver Energy Discharge!" the mysterious Scout cried. A blast of silver energy, with edges shaped like razor sharp petals, hit the _chimanog_ with an audible _thwap_. The monster whimpered as it vanished into a cloud of smoke. "Not your typical Crossphreak turning into dust," the Scout mused as her snow white boots settled into the grass.

"Who are you?" Star Maker exclaimed.

"Oh my," the Sailor Scout said, embarrassed. "I've forgotten my manners once again. I'm Sailor Gloriosa. Nice to meet you Star Maker." His eyes widened in shock. "And you as well, Star Healer and Star Fighter."

"Thanks for coming again and helping us with getting rid of that monster," Sailor Moon said, relieved to finally know the Scout's name.

"Glad to be of service," Sailor Gloriosa replied. "Besides, I like to help people. Oh yeah; Sailor Moon, you don't just have to wait for the other Scouts." She winked at Sailor Moon and her lavender eyes sparkled. "I'm off!" She started floating into the air.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon cried. Sailor Gloriosa stopped and looked down at her with curiosity. "What is that supposed to mean and why are you helping us?"

"You know what I mean if you take a moment to think; and I'm just doing my job," the new Scout replied cheerfully.

"Where are you from?" Sailor Moon cried, but it was too late. Sailor Gloriosa vanished from sight.

"I wonder who that Scout is…" Star Healer said.

"Yeah. She seemed to be in complete control of herself and must have amazing power for being able to blast that monster into oblivion," Star Maker added.

"Sailor Moon, are you alright?" Star Fighter asked concerned as Sailor Moon's brow furrowed in utter concentration.

"I…yeah. I'm fine." She transformed back to her original self as did the Starlights. Serena looked up into the sky. "I feel like I know her. I can't quite place it. She almost reminds me of…" She sighed.

"It's early," Yaten said with obvious surprise. "I'm surprised you're up," Taiki finished.

"Eh, couldn't sleep," Serena replied offhandedly.

Yaten laughed at that. "I'm surprised! I thought you could sleep through anything." Seiya glared daggers at him. That made Yaten double over with laughter and Taiki resorted to leading him away from them with eyes sparkling with his own laughter.

"Odango, relax," Seiya said as he watched her tense up.

"I need to know if Sailor Gloriosa has the answers I need," Serena replied with frustration.

"Staring up into the sky won't get you far." Seiya pursed his lips.

"She seems to be able to read my mind or something."

"She reminds me of the Mioko kid," Seiya mused. "An odd kid with lots of light about her."

Serena looked up at him, eyes alight. "That's it!" She cried. Seiya looked bewildered at her. "I knew she looked familiar! And I knew I wasn't going crazy! Mioko is the new Scout! Who else has purple eyes and brown hair in a half bun?"

"Even if she is, where will that get you?"

"Answers," Serena replied, eyes gleaming with a curious light.

"But you don't even know where she lives."

The light dimmed. "You're right. But I'll find out."

* * *

Hey guys! Tell me what you think! I'll try getting the next chapter up as soon as I can. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I get things up!

* * *


	7. Finding the Truth and Foresight

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took a little longer than normal to get this up! Lots of homework and all. Anyway, guess what? I need your guys' input again. I'll explain when you get to the bottom.

Hope this touches you as much as it did me.

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Why do you need to find this girl so much?" Seiya asked as he and Serena walked through the third neighborhood in the area. Serena had stopped off at her home in the previous neighborhood to change into a short sleeved topaz shirt and a white pleated skirt.

"Because! I need to know if she is…"

"She's what?"

"On the first battle of the Crossphreaks, I heard a voice in my head that said we should unite our powers and use that against the Crossphreak. I didn't doubt the voice because it sounded so reasonable and so firm in what it said. I had thought it was just a part of me that was saying it, but it had a slightly different voice and had a lot of power behind it. It couldn't have been me. So then I reasoned that the owner of the voice was like a supernatural being or something. Then I threw that idea out the window because it couldn't have some supernatural being because it would not have been able to get to the earth without notice of Raye or Amara and Michelle. So I let it go figuring I was making a huge deal out of nothing. I kept having the voice echo in my head, but I just ignored it. And then after I heard Sailor Gloriosa talk for the first time after she saved us from Aki Hoshi, I could've sworn that her voice was so familiar and all the thoughts of whom that voice in my head belonged to came rushing back. I wondered if it was her, but how could it be since it came from my head? I need to know if she's the owner of the voice in my head. And if she is, I think she'll have the answers I need."

"So, how do you think we should find her, since walking through random neighborhoods doesn't seem to be effective," Seiya asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she'll decide to come out from her friend's house."

Meanwhile a girl around Hotaru's age watched the two look for her from inside a small house that was easy to overlook. "Kohana?" a voice inquired from behind her. Hana turned around to meet a pair of jovial butterscotch eyes. "Do I go out or let them search for me even more?" Hana asked her friend. Her friend dimpled at her. "Kohana, you'd make things difficult for them if you wish them to find you! You're impossible to track if you refuse to be found."

"'Ria, you exaggerate! I'm not so hard to be found!"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Tell that to someone who hasn't known you for eternity. Kohana, they know who you are, now it's time to be a little more forthcoming."

She laughed at her friend. "If you insist." She headed toward the pale orange door of her friend's house and reached for the doorknob. She turned her head back to look at her friend. Maria had a body of an athlete, but tended to favor a less opulent type of dress than Hana, for her dislike of ever present stares anytime she went out. Her creamy skin was covered by a loose V-neck jet black t-shirt with a minty green knee length skirt and a pair of pink fuzzy slippers. Her unusually silky bright orange shoulder length hair was tied back with a black ribbon in a simple ponytail at the crown of her head. Her eyes danced merrily as she motioned for Hana to go outside again. Hana yielded and left the house, closing the door gently behind her.

"Serena! Seiya!" A mirthful voice exclaimed from behind them.

(_Author's note: Mirthful is a good thing._)

They turned around in unison as a Hana sauntered up to where they stood. "I see you've come to look for me! I'm so touched. And I see you have some questions you'd like answered, Serena." Serena looked at the girl in surprise. "Follow me! I'll show you a nice place where we can talk!" She turned on her heel without glancing back to see if they were following and loitered back to her friend's house. "In we go!" She exclaimed as she opened the door. She knew Maria had already set up some drinks and was off to read her book in her room, so she led the two to the living room and motioned for them to make themselves comfortable. The two sat down with a slight unease. "Relax, I don't bite," Hana laughed then winked. "Much." Serena and Seiya laughed, tension gone. She allowed Serena and Seiya to get a little more comfortable before talking seriously to them. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Serena started.

Hana smiled sweetly. "You want to know if I'm the voice in your head?" Serena looked at her in shock. "I'm not surprised since you already figured out I'm Sailor Gloriosa. That means flame lily, by the way."

"So are you?" Serena asked timidly. It would explain a lot if she was.

"Yep. It's one of the gifts I seem to have. I can talk to people in their head if they're willing. Seemed to me you were willing." She laughed again, her laughter sounding like chiming bells. "And I can get a certain amount of information from your lovely head as well, Sailor Moon." Serena's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You seem to know much about her," Seiya said. "So can you be of help and answer some of her other questions? And some of mine?"

"I can try, Starlight," Hana replied honestly.

"Where are you from?" Seiya asked bluntly.

"I'm from somewhere in Time and Space."

"Can you be more specific than that?"

"Not right now."

"Ok. How do you have so much power to defeat that—Crossphreak?—yeah, Crossphreak."

"That is what they're called—glad you remembered that Serena—and I can defeat them with the power I've been gifted with. Some people would even say it's a burden. I'm sure Hotaru would understand what I mean by that. Alas, she's not here."

"Do you know who the enemy is?" Serena asked.

"All I know is that it's Kaosu, a reawakened enemy of the recent past. She is incredibly powerful and has figured out a way to have your powers have no affect on the Crossphreaks alone. But that is where she has her Achilles heel. Alone, you're no match, but together, you're invincible."

"So it **is **a past enemy?" Serena asked as if to confirm what she heard.

"Yes. That is why I've been called to come here. I was called here partially to aid you in defeating Kaosu and for other reasons as well."

"Like what?" Seiya prompted.

"Like finding the Flower of Love and Hope. I have to guard it and I need a petal of it to heal the fabric of Time that has been clouded. It is my duty to protect the universe at all costs."

"Isn't that all our duties?" Serena asked.

"No. You're duty is to you're planet and Galaxy. I have a greater responsibility. It was handed to me by the Guardiania herself."

"A Guardiania?" they exclaimed in unison. _Who was the Guardiana?_ Was the question that was at the tip of their tongues, but was something they did not voice.

"Yes. The Guardiania. I'm not at liberty to explain who that is right now."

Serena switched topics. "Do you know anything about Darien? He's my destined—"

"Love, I know. He seems to have passed onward."

"What do you mean?" Serena's hands clenched.

"He has passed on. He has joined the sky and its everlasting beauty."

"He's dead?" Serena asked, tears streaming down her face.

Hana Mioko bowed her head sadly. "Yes. I wish you didn't put it in such negatives terms though." She looked up, eyes bright with wisdom. "Death isn't an end, it's a new beginning. You shouldn't be afraid of death. We are all part of the light, so when we pass on, our body is left behind but our soul reaches toward the skies and aids those in their quest of understanding. It is a miracle to be alive and to be part of nature. I do not fear death though I would rather not embrace it so young. That applies to all of us. Don't seek death; let it come on its own terms." Serena bowed her head in grief and Seiya placed a comforting arm around her. Hana got up from where she sat and got down on both knees in front of Serena. She placed her hands over Serena's and Serena looked up at her through her tears. "Don't limit yourself to destiny. There's more than one destiny. It doesn't matter what you have seen, things are capable of changing."

"But what about Rini?!" Serena sobbed. "She won't be alive if I don't… if Darien…" Her body shook with heart rendering sobs.

"I'm sorry that I can't clear the passageway so Pluto can step in and out of the future and let you know what will happen to Small Lady. The future is unclear and that is why it hasn't been possible for Pluto to walk the passage of Time. The Flower of Love and Hope will be able to make the pathway clear." Hana looked up into Serena's clouded sapphire eyes earnestly. "That is why we must find the Flower first! Don't you see? The Flower will give you all the answers you need! Please don't blind yourself from what lies before your eyes." Seiya looked at her startled, but kept his mouth shut. Hana gripped Serena's clenched hands. "Serena, Sailor Moon, Moon Princess, help me find the Flower of Love and Hope and that will allow Pluto access to the Future. Only then will we be able to find out if the Small Lady will be safe."

"But how can we find this Flower of whatever?" Serena sobbed.

"It looks like a sweet sultan with a rose in its center. The sweet sultan's petals reflect the color of the rainbow, each petal a different color. The rose itself is a hue of the deepest red of love to the purest white of purity. It is the magnificent Flower of Love and Hope and is the key to our success."

"But how can we find it?" Seiya asked in concern.

"Hold on a sec. I don't have the power to find it but I'm looking for someone who does. It will take some time. Hopefully we'll find it before Kaosu. If she finds it before us, we are surely doomed."

"Well that's optimistic," Seiya commented sarcastically.

"Serena, will you help me find the Flower?" Hana asked her honestly. Serena nodded her head slightly, tears staining her face. "And Serena, don't blind yourself with a destined love. Love is all around you." Serena looked at the Hana Mioko confused.

Seiya left Serena at her house so she could think things over. He reasoned with himself that since the day was half over it wouldn't be a bad thing if she were able to come to terms with herself. And with her feelings toward him. He hoped things would turn out well.

"Serena, why are you being so reclusive?" Luna asked as she watched her friend lie awake on the bed staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm just having loads of things going on and I need to think," Serena replied with a hiccup. She had moments where her mind was free and the next second tears would stream down her face.

"Why not talk to the girls? They're awfully worried about you."

Serena rolled to her side, facing her cat. "I…am… thinking. About Darien and about Rini. I dunno if she'll be coming back. I don't know what to do." She sighed and dropped off into a deep slumber, exhausted from her lack of sleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night shivering. She wondered where she was and what time it was. Everything around her was black. And cold. Oh, how cold it was. Serena shivered and pulled her blankets tighter around her. Blankets? What blankets? She felt around and could not find any blanket. She looked down only to find herself in Sailor uniform. Sailor Mars was calling her name from far off. Sailor Jupiter was pointing toward an incoming cloud and muttering something about it being unnatural. Sailor Mercury stood but two feet away with her turquoise computer at hand, scanning the area. Her blue Sailor outfit stood out against the darkness. Sailor Venus was coming toward her, blonde hair billowing in the wind, step by shivering step. What was going on? Why was it so cold? Where was she? Just then, a cry escaped Venus' mouth and she disappeared. Mars and Mercury ran after her, only to be swallowed by the everlasting darkness. Sailor Jupiter cast a glance at her Princess before handing Serena her red rose earrings she always wore. The darkness engulfed her and not a sound could be heard.

"No! Come back!" A cackle could be heard from far off and it kept saying over and over again "you're mine! Mine for good!"

Someone grabbed hold of her and started shaking her. "NOO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!!"

"SERENA!!" a maternal voice screamed. Serena bolted up, wide awake, sweating profusely and shaking uncontrollably, only to find her mother's arms around her, rocking her back and forth like a baby to calm her down. Serena buried her head in her mother's nightgown, feeling safe in her mother's arms. "It's alright," she murmured. "You're safe. It was just a bad dream."

It didn't feel like that to Serena. It felt real. So real that she feared going back to sleep, uncertain what her dreams would bring her. Her mother left her after she calmed down and insisted that she was alright, even though deep down Serena knew she wasn't. She was frightened to her core. She slid out of bed and pulled on a warm shirt, sweat pants and a coat and left her house to get some air. Yes it was only two in the morning, but she refused to go back to her bed.

She plodded bolted down to Raye's temple with the hopes that Raye wouldn't be too angry with her. _I need to know that this isn't true!_ She thought desperately as she dashed up the steps to the temple. She pounded insistently on the door and Raye finally opened it, disheveled and cranky eyed. She was about to scold whoever was at the door until she realized it was Serena.

"Serena!" She exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I had a dream and I need you to tell me what it means."

Raye's eyes widened. This was news indeed. Serena never woke up so early and never came pounding at the temple's doors at unholy hours. This must've been a nightmare. Or a nightmarish vision. She drew Serena inside and lit a couple candles, giving them light to see by.

"Tell me your dream," Raye said calmly, though inside she was half irritated for being woken up so early and half worried for her friend. They had barely seen Serena after the fight and now she was up too early. This was early for Raye. For Serena it must be ten times as early.

"It was dark," She said softly and starting to shiver. "And c-cold. And you were calling out to me, Lita was with me, Amy was trying to figure out the place we were in and Mina was walking towards us. Mina was like an icicle. Lita was pointing to a cloud that was darker than our surroundings. Everything was black. Then Mina disappeared in the darkness, you ran after her and Amy ran after you. Then Lita gave me her earrings and followed both of you. Then it was just cold. And dark. And lonely. Then I heard an evil voice laughing and saying that she had me and I was hers forever. It was scary." She only shook harder. Just then it started to rain. Thunder could be heard from inside the temple and lightning could be seen from the windows.

"I think it was just a bad dream," Raye said reasonably. "I mean, your probably feeling some way related to how you felt in your dream."

"But what about the voice?"

"A confirmation?"

Serena thought for a moment. "I guess so."

"Let me know if you get this dream again, ok?" Serena nodded. "If it comes to you more than three times, then you know that it may be more important than just a nightmare."

"If you think so…"

"Serena, it's natural to have nightmares once in a while," Raye exclaimed. Serena shrugged and left the temple. Though Raye made it seem like her dream meant nothing, she felt quite opposite on the inside. She wanted to know what was going on. Serena was so different from the way she used to be. She was so withdrawn from her and the girls and now she was having nightmares about them. Not a typical thing. Raye went into her room, lit the fire and began meditating, asking for answers.

It was barely three o'clock and Serena refused to go back to sleep, which forced her not to go back home. Home was where a nice welcoming bed was. Home was where nightmares awaited her. It was something she decided to avoid for the day. Instead she decided to run. She wasn't running anywhere for a change. Instead she was running with absolutely no course in mind, only to run away from everything. Now she kind of understood why Amara thirsted for speed. It was so freeing when you could just run. Not run to get somewhere on time, even though you end up being thirty minutes late, but just to run away from all troubles. It was so liberating.

Since Serena had no course in mind, she just ran past a bunch of buildings and apartments and houses. She unintentionally passed the place where the Three Lights were staying.

Seiya could've sworn someone just ran by. It was cold and wet outside, so why would anyone want to be up and out? He heaved himself off his bed and dragged himself to his window, only to see awfully familiar blonde hair streaming in the wind, picking up lots of water, pulled up into a pair of buns. _Odango?_ Seiya thought groggily. _I must be dreaming._ Even though his body screamed for him to go back to sleep, he forced himself to pull on some clothes, slipped on a raincoat and ran to see if it really was her. Sure enough, after running for a little bit to get his body circulating, it was his Odango running in the early hours of the morning, soaking wet. _She must be nuts!_

Even through the rain, Serena heard someone running behind her and immediately sped up. She was afraid someone was following her. She heard the footsteps increase. She increased her own speed a little more. The footstep increased and she heard someone calling something out to her. She couldn't hear because of the whistling wind and the pouring rain. She decided to stop when she ran out of air. She placed her hands on her knees and breathed heavily, water dripping down her back.

"Well Odango, you sure as heck no how to run," Seiya said as he regained his own breath.

"What are you doing up so early, Seiya? You scared me!"

"Sorry Odango. I thought I saw someone running so I went to see who and I was fortunate to find you."

Serena gave him a look. "Well, I just happened to have gotten up myself for an early run."

"Alrighty, then I'll join you." Serena looked at him stupidly. "I'll run with you."

"Don't you want to go to sleep?"

"Nah, I'm up. Come, let's run." She looked at him again. "You know, where you place one foot in front of the other and repeat that and add—" He stopped as she whacked him playfully.

"I'm not stupid. I think I know what running is. Let's go." With that she took off and Seiya happily ran with her. It was exhilarating running next to a beauty like her. Her blonde hair caught the rain, her cheeks were flushed with an attractive pink hue, and her blue eyes sparkled in the early morning.

Serena wasn't paying much attention to her companion. Her mind was just…blank. No, that's a lie. Her mind was flitting discursively from one thought to another. In the end, it settled on Darien. Gosh, she seemed to be thinking about Darien a lot. What could she do? She resolved to go visit Darien's place today. They ran until they reached Darien's apartment building and Serena ran up the steps. Seiya cast her an inquiry glance but followed. Up the stairs they went until they reached Darien's floor. Serena slid her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a much caressed silver key. She inserted into the lock hole.

"Serena, whose apartment is this?" Seiya asked curiously.

"Darien's," was her only reply and Seiya's eyes widened with shock. She turned the key and opened the door. She stepped inside and Seiya followed her somewhat reluctantly. For Seiya, it didn't feel right walking into Darien's apartment, but Serena knew it was time for her to face her fears. They walked into the clean living room and if no one had told her Darien was gone, she would never have guessed. The books were in their typical place and a few research books were laid out across the table with a laptop next to it. The couch held a blanket on it that Darien usually used for whoever was cold. All the kitchen appliances were stowed away nicely, exempting a meal's worth of dishes in the sink, waiting to be washed. His bed was nicely made like always and his night table held a picture of Serena, Rini and Darien all happily together.

He was an altogether clean gentleman. A gentleman who protected Serena. A gentleman who was gone.

Serena collapsed in the center of the room and allowed her tears to flow freely. Seiya decided to close the door from outside view, though subconsciously he knew no one was awake yet, and he watched Serena awkwardly, standing off to the side of the room. It seemed like eternity before she finally stood. Wordlessly, she staggered to the kitchen, pulled out some soap and cleaned the dirty dishes. Serena never really helped out around the house, but she felt the need to do this. After she finished cleaning the dishes, drying them and putting them in the cupboard, she went back into the living room and placed the books in their respective places. Then she closed the blinds and walked out of the apartment with Seiya following her respectively. She turned the key and locked the door.

The whole time she had tears streaming down her face as if each thing she did was an agony. The whole time she felt like a part of her had died. The whole time she wished this was just a nightmare and someone would wake her up from it. The whole time she knew this was reality and her Darien was gone for good. Serena lost all direction as she felt a part of her self die.

Seiya scratched his head awkwardly as he stood beside her, watching her silent tears burn down her cheeks as she stared at the apartment door. "Odango?" She turned to him with a kind of dazed look, but she didn't seem to hear him. "Odango?" She held a look of despair in her eyes. Serena silently turned on her heel and ran.

* * *

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I promise there's more to come! Anyway, I kind of need ideas for where Hana Mioko, Sailor Gloriosa, came from. Also, I need ideas for who Guardiania is. And what about Serena's dream? Should it be a preminition of some sort? And if there's anything else that I missed that you think I should expand on, let me know. I sort of need the ideas for the next chapter or so, so let me know as soon as you can!

Arigato.

* * *


	8. Rescuing the Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I own Sailor Gloriosa and Aki Hoshi.

Hey Guys! Hope you like it. It's a little short, I know, but still powerful.

Please review.

* * *

Chapter 8 

She ran, wishing for an end. She ran to what she hoped would be her end. She ran, wishing she could find a cliff to hurl herself off, for there was nothing left for her. She just ran toward the bridge and resolved to throw herself in the water instead. The rain hammered down on her.

Seiya followed her. As he saw her destination through the veiling rain, he knew what she wanted to do. _NO!_ Seiya thought in horror. _She can't mean to!_ Time seemed to slow as he watched Serena run to the edge of the bridge. The only sounds that could be heard were the heartbreaking sobs from a brokenhearted girl and the rain hitting the ground steadily. With a new burst of speed, Seiya bolted to his Odango. Every second was important in order to restrain her from throwing herself off the bridge. He reached out to grab hold of her arm, but missed as she evaded his grasp and she hurled herself off the edge.

"NOOOO!!!!!" Seiya cried in fright as he watched her petite body hit the water with an impact, and then completely shield her from view. Rain hammered down on the water and on him. Seiya ignored it as he dove off the edge of the bridge in order to save her. Icy cold water engulfed him as he hit the water and frantically swam to find her. It was too dark in order to see, so Seiya swam all around reaching out blindly, hoping to grab hold of Odango.

Serena sank deeper and deeper under the water but found no release. Instead, she was gripped with terror. She decided she should not have gone to the extreme she had as she felt the water press down on her. Though she was paralyzed with fear, she tried moving her arms to swim back to the surface but found that she had no energy to do so. She closed her eyes and prayed it would all end quickly. Just as her consciousness began to desert her, she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull. Then she felt two more hands encircle her wrist and felt herself being pulled upward. As they neared the surface, she felt more people grab hold of her and ease her body up from the depths of the lake. They broke the surface and rain pounded on her. She opened her eyes, but they would not focus. Finally, after fighting with her eyes, they focused for a brief moment and she saw familiar faces. She was saved. Serena let go of consciousness.

It was cold; oh so very cold. And dark. Serena shivered. She looked down and found herself in her Sailor uniform. Sailor Mars was calling something to her, but she stood too far away and Serena couldn't hear her. Sailor Mercury stood but two feet away, with her mini computer in her hand as she typed extraordinarily fast to find out where they were. Sailor Jupiter stood beside her and pointed to the sky, saying that an unnatural cloud was approaching with frightening speed. Sailor Venus dragged herself toward Serena, step by shivering step. Just then, a lash of blackness wrapped itself around Sailor Venus and dragged her into the darkness. It was impossible to hear her screaming in fear. Sailor Mars and Mercury took off at a run to help her, but were swallowed in the dark as well. Sailor Jupiter looked sadly up at Serena, muttered something really softly, took off her rose earrings and handed them to Serena. Then she turned as the black energy trapped her as well. Serena screamed in fear, but she could not hear her voice.

"Mine!" cried a sinister voice. "All mine! I've got you at last!"

Serena watched in horror as the black energies began to lick savagely at her skin and pealed away layers of skin.

"SERENA!!!" yelled an ultra familiar voice. Serena sat straight up, her heart beating really fast and she breathed heavily as if to get air. It felt like she had just run three miles then was dumped and buried in snow and then thrown into a nightmare. She looked around and saw her friends' faces looking at her frightened and Raye grabbing her arm. She realized they had taken her to Raye's temple.

Serena buried her head in her hands and shook with sobs. "I didn't mean to!" She sobbed. "I didn't mean to! I can't do this! I'm so cold!"

Mina stood up and wrapped another blanket around her. Lita placed a mug of steaming hot coco in front of her. Amy just gave her a hug and Raye refused to let go of her arm. With a shaky hand, Serena reached out and picked up the mug, sipping the deliciously warm coco that seemed to warm her up to the core. She just sat there, utterly spent, sipping her hot chocolate and having her friends stare at her in worry. Finally she felt her strength begin to return and she stopped shivering. Shortly after, the tears stopped flowing and she began to feel humane again. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru, along with the Three Lights appeared in the doorway. Seiya look a little worse for wear and others a looked either angry or worried. Rephrase, Amara looked angry and Michelle looked frightened. The Lights and Hotaru looked worried. Trista looked sad.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" Amara shouted.

Serena cringed and the Inner Scouts looked at Amara angrily. "Leave her alone!" Lita snapped. "She's been through a lot!" Amy added heatedly.

Amara balled a fist. "Do you understand what you just did? Do you understand that you just jeopardized your life and the future? Do you understand anything?" Amara stopped as Michelle put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you remember why Darien saved you?" Trista asked softly. "He knew you have a future ahead of you. Why did you almost throw it away?"

Serena looked down sadly. "I—he—I—I can't stand being alone. He's dead and I can't bring him back. There's no use. I guess I just wasn't thinking. I just want him with me. Now I can't have that anymore, no matter how much I hope, because once you're dead, you're dead and you can't come back. I feel so alone."

"Then what on earth are we?" Raye retorted. Serena looked up at her and saw the fire blazing in her eyes. "My friends," Serena replied. "I just wasn't thinking. I won't do it again. But Raye! Just a few moments ago, I had the dream again."

"What dream?" Michelle asked.

"I—uh—it's where Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita and I are in a really dark place. And the dark place takes Mina and Amy and Raye run after her. Then Lita gives me hear earrings and the darkness takes her too. Then there is an evil voice that says 'mine, all mine'. And then this time the darkness started taking me and burning my legs away. And it was so cold and dark." Hotaru knelt down next to her and looked into her eyes. Trista became really worried. Amara looked at Michelle questioningly and she nodded. The Three Lights looked at her nervously.

"Serena, this is the second time you've had that dream today," Raye stated and she nodded. "I think we need to look into this."

Amy got this look in her eye. "I'll look into this. I think it has something to do with the evil. Taiki, would you mind helping me?" Taiki nodded and went to Amy's side and together they began talking out the occurring events. Yaten wore this look of exasperation and Seiya of worry. "Yaten, Seiya, can you guys go get me some stuff from town?" Lita asked.

"Like what?" Yaten asked.

Lita rolled her eyes at him. "Like a new change of clothes for Serena. And something warm for her to eat. She's starving."

"And where would we find that?" Yaten said in his exasperated voice.

"I'll help you!" Mina volunteered. Yaten rolled his eyes, but allowed himself and Seiya to be led by Mina to get the stuff. Serena looked at Raye and Lita vulnerably.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Lita suggested. "I won't let the bad dreams come, k?" Raye added. Serena nodded and lay back in the blankets. The next thing she knew, Mina was standing over her with some delicious smelling food that was warm.

"You know," Yaten said. "I never took you to be the suicidal type." Seiya glared at him and Raye gave him a positively murderous look.

"I never took you to be one of the people to save me," Serena replied as she sipped some soup.

"Eh. Just consider yourself lucky."

Serena laughed at him. "Oh Yaten. You are so sarcastic sometimes. It's quite funny." Yaten rolled his eyes. Serena realized something. "Guys, I found out who Sailor Gloriosa is."

"What?" "Who?" "Huh?" all the Scouts exclaimed.

"Sailor Gloriosa, the girl with the purple eyes. The one who helped us out. The new Sailor Scout." A chorus of "oooooooo"s followed her identification. Serena relayed to them everything Hana Mioko told them.

"So, she is a new Scout from some other place?" Mina asked.

"Who is this Guardiania?" Amy said.

"A flower of love and hope?" Taiki asked dubiously.

"And she knows why I can't step in and out of Time?" Trista asked in shock.

"She can read my mind sometimes," Serena added belatedly.

"Are you sure you aren't making this up?" Yaten asked skeptically.

"I was with her," Seiya murmured. Everyone looked at him in shock and he shrugged. "I was with her when we went to talk to Gloriosa. I was with her when she visited Darien's apartment. I was with her for all of it." Amara looked like she was about to say something, but Seiya quickly added, "I am supposed to watch her. On my Princess's orders." That caused a number of eye brows to go up.

"Taiki and I seem to have an idea of what the dreams mean," Amy exclaimed. Ten pairs of eyes turned towards her and Amy flushed but continued. "We think that the enemy, Kaosu, is plaguing her with dreams."

"That would explain the aura of evil I sensed around Serena while she was asleep," Raye commented.

"So now what?" Serena asked.

"Now you promise us you'll never do something as stupid as that again," Amara stated.

"I promise," Serena said, looking at her hands embarrassed. She muttered something about the fact it wasn't her fault.

A certain girl about Hotaru's age that came from a different system than that of the Scouts, listened just outside the temple door to their conversation. After she felt she had gotten all she could, she turned on her heel and ran down the steps of the temple, knowing the rain would mask the sound of her footsteps. She opened a familiar orange door and stepped into a nice warm house with her friend standing on the stairs, waiting for her while holding a towel.

"Oh, Kohana! You're drenched!" Maria exclaimed. She immediately handed Hana a towel so she could dry up.

"'Ria, you seem to always know what I need," Hana replied teasingly as she dried herself vigorously. Maria laughed heartily and motioned to her friend to change. Hana ran upstairs, changed into a nice warm overly large sweatshirt, a pair of jeans with a mini skirt on top and slipped her feet into heavenly warm slippers. She came downstairs and smelled her friend's amazingly tasty stew. Maria's jovial butterscotch eyes twinkled with laughter as she watched the poised chocolaty haired girl dig into the stew with the least amount of manners possible.

After she finished, she looked at Maria. "'Ria. I need you to talk me through some things again."

Maria nodded, already knowing her friend referred to dark energy that was rising steadily.

"I feel the evil energy of Kaosu looming. I know it affected Serena, for she wouldn't have tried all she had if she were herself. She would just be grief stricken, not suicidal. Then a nightmare is plaguing one of their dreams."

"And how does this nightmare have anything to do with Kaosu?" Maria asked.

"It's Kaosu's darkness that took over the dream and plagued her," Hana replied worried. "You know what it feels like?"

"That we're getting close to finding the bearer of the Flower?" Maria inquired.

Hana nodded, lost in thought. "I wonder, do you think it could be her?"

"We won't know unless we find the Scout that can read the Flower," Maria said softly.

"Then I guess we must make with all haste and find the Scout. We need to stop Kaosu at all costs and save the galaxy."

**It's working**_**! thought Kaosu. "Soon I shall find it. Soon I will be able to extract the proper revenge." **_**I'm already in your mind, bearer of the Flower. _"Soon you shall come to me." _You can't run forever.  
**

"_**Mistress?" Aki Hoshi inquired. **_

"_**What is it?!" Kaosu snapped.**_

"_**I think I've almost decoded the memory. I am starting to get images of people."**_

_**Kaosu's eyes gleamed with a sinister light that even sent shivers down Aki Hoshi's spine. "Excellent."**_

* * *

The next chapter is Serena's explanation to Seiya about Darien. Clues to the identity of the Scout who can find the Flower appear for Hana Mioko and her friend, Maria. Amara and Michelle are starting to get a little nervous. Sailor Pluto starts to get sick. Hotaru decides to do a little research on her own. The plot thickens! What will happen? Will everything work out? Find out! 

Review, please and thank you.

* * *


	9. Needing Answers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do own Sailor Gloriosa.

Hey Guys! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 9

Serena spent the rest of the day and the following day in the temple, slowly regaining her strength and feeling utterly safe within the temple's walls. She was unable to get any nightmares here in the temple because of Raye's charms. She slept for most of the time and ate soup anytime she was awake. Everyone was very worried about her. After the second day at staying at the temple, Serena insisted she was fine and ready to go back to a normal life. As if life was normal. But everyone agreed on the condition someone was with her at all times and at night she had one of Raye's charms around her neck. Serena agreed and left the temple with Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina. They dropped her off at her house and Serena declared she was going to sleep and insisted they'd be bored watching her. They left her and Serena heaved a sigh of relief.

"You know they're only doing this for your safety," Serena's cat said.

"I know," Serena replied. "But I do need space once in a while. I can't be watched all the time. Besides, I'm safe with this." She gestured to the charm necklace she was wearing around her neck. "Raye made it specially for me."

"Serena, don't you think it's time to start growing up again? You've relapsed into that young girl I first met. Can we move on?"

"Sure thing, Luna. If you want me to move on, first thing I need to do is call Seiya." She picked up the phone and dialed his number. "Hi Seiya, its Serena…yes, I'm doing much better…sure. See you there."

"Serena, where are you going?" Luna asked. "I thought you told the girls you were going to rest."

"Well, plans change. Besides, Seiya will be with me and that should be enough protection, no?"

Luna nodded. "Alright, go have fun."

"Thanks Luna! You rock." Serena changed into a pleated, knee length skirt, and a t-shirt then ambled to the Ichi-no-hashi Park. Seiya was already there waiting for her.

Seiya had been worried for Serena ever since the bridge incident. He had barely been able to see her during her stay at the temple. He did all he could do to keep himself from going crazy. It was time to get answers. Serena seemed to be more in control of herself than she was before. He caught site of her coming into view and he erected barriers around his heart, unsure if he'd be able to handle a heartbreak if that's what she forced him into.

"Hi Seiya!" Serena hailed as she came up to him. Seiya stood up from the bench and forced himself to smile. "Odango!" Serena rolled her eyes at him and led the way to the bench Seiya had been sitting on moments before.

"So…" Serena began awkwardly.

"Odango, I have something to ask you." Serena's eyes widened and she edged away from him. "It's nothing like that!" Seiya snapped. "I just want an explanation. Who is Rini? And why are you so worried about her?"

Serena looked at her lap sadly. "It's a long story."

"I have time."

Serena began her tale. "Well, it all began…"

"So she's your future daughter?"

Serena nodded. "I love her dearly. I can't have anything happen to her. You must understand."

"Of course I do. Well, sort of. But Odango, if Darien is gone then you have to start fresh, no?"

"I don't know. I don't want to lose Rini."

"But Odango! The future is so hazy and Pluto can't tell you anything, don't you think it's time to move on?"

Serena clenched her hands. "But…"

Seiya grabbed onto her hands. "Serena." She looked up at him shocked for saying her name. "Why are you blinding yourself with one love? Rini was only a possibility. Besides, she might still be in your future; you never know. Can't you let go of the past and move on?"

"But Darien was my destined and true love! I've been with him for eternity!"

"So? Can't you change? Can't you open your eyes and see others?"

"But Rini—"

"Is in the possible future, but it's too hazy to tell if she'll still be there 'cause Darien's gone." Serena's eyes began to get really shiny as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Seiya stared at her with concern, feeling all his barriers dissipate. "Odango? Are you ok?"

"No," she said simply.

"Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared; I'm petrified. What can I do? I have no control over my future anymore."

"How about opening your heart to someone who's right in front of you? There's control right there."

She finally looked into his cerulean blue eyes and found them as shiny as her own. His emotions were written plainly on his face and even Serena understood what they were.

A familiar girl with chocolaty colored wavy hair who stood just an inch or so above Hotaru, watched the two from across the park. She wished with all her might that she could speed things up, but knew in her heart of hearts that she couldn't. This was something the two had to work out on their own. It didn't stop her from wanting to intervene though.

"Kohana?" inquired a voice from behind her.

Hana turned around a met a pair of jovial butterscotch eyes. "Maria!"

"Oh, Kohana!" Maria exclaimed as she sat down beside her friend. "Why are you watching those two?"

"I have high hopes for them."

Maria shook her head. "Don't you have better things to do?"

"Of course! This is one of them."

"That's not what I meant. What about finding the person who can read someone's Heart Flower?"

"Oh, all right. Where do you suggest we look?"

Amara and Michelle ran over to Trista's apartment. She sounded incredibly horrible on the phone, coughing every few seconds. They burst through her door and found her lying in her bed, wrapped in a bunch of blankets, shivering.

Michelle went to Trista's side and felt her forehead. "Oh my! Trista, you're burning up."

Trista looked at her, eyes glossy. "Really?" She asked sarcastically. "Hadn't noticed."

"Let me make you a nice bowl of chicken soup. It's so delicious and very soothing to the stomach." Michelle walked out of Trista's bedroom and into the kitchen.

Amara looked at her friend. "When did you start getting sick?"

Trista's eyebrows furrowed. "Um… I think it was about three days ago or so. I thought it was a little cold, so I ignored it. I guess I was mistaken."

Amara pursed her lips. "Hmm…" Before Amara said anymore, Trista broke into another coughing fit.

They settled Trista into a sleep, but not before giving her some cough medicine. Amara and Michelle decided to stay the night. Amara turned to her partner. "Michelle, I'm worried."

Michelle nodded, blue hair tumbling over her shoulder. "I hope Trista gets better."

Amara looked at her. "I wasn't referring to Trista. I was referring to her illness and Serena's sudden decision of suicide. Something's off."

"Mm… I agree. Serena is not the type to think of jumping off bridges. She's the type to go cry her heart out instead. And Trista never gets sick."

"She said she started feeling ill about three days ago."

"That's around the time Serena threw herself off the bridge."

"Coincidence?"

"I think we're swimming in deeper waters than we thought."

"That means we need to be extra cautious."

Michelle nodded, worry lining all her features. Amara wrapped her arms around her partner, trying to give her comfort, but feeling very unsafe herself.

Amara placed a blanket on her partner since Michelle finally fell asleep. She stood up noiselessly and stared out the window. _The tides have changed,_ she thought to herself. _How can I protect everyone?_ But that wasn't a necessary question. What she really needed to figure out is if this Gloriosa was for the good of the team. Well, she also had to get over her grudge against the Three Lights as well. She knew Seiya fell hard for Serena and she felt that it was a good thing. Serena needed someone to show her the light again. Besides, Serena was starting to really worry Amara. How could they find the Flower of Love and Hope? Was there some special trick to finding it? Who was Kaosu?

Hotaru paced her room. It seemed like there were pieces of the puzzle missing and Hotaru needed to find out what it was. But how? Hotaru couldn't see into the future. She was Sailor Saturn, Soldier of Silence, Destruction, Ruin and Birth, not the Guardian of Time. _I need to get answers, but how?_ Hotaru thought frustrated. She grimaced as she decided who she would approach. Sailor Gloriosa seemed like a good candidate with lots of answers. Hotaru dashed out of her house saying to her father "Going out, be back later!" She ran as fast as she could and almost crashed into Lita.

"Yo kiddo, what are you rushing to?" Lita asked.

Hotaru looked up into Lita's eyes. "I need to find Gloriosa. Any ideas where I should look?"

Lita pondered her question. "Uh, according to Serena, she lives in a house with an orange door about five blocks away or so. Apparently it's a small house."

Hotaru beamed at her. "Thank you soooooooooooooo much, Lita." She gave Lita a quick squeeze and darted down the street again. She ran for about five blocks before a voice called out to her. She stopped again, gasping for air. She looked up and met a pair of sparkling lavender eyes. "Hi."

"Hello," the girl replied. She stood about an inch or so taller than Hotaru, but seemed to be around the same age. Her friend was about Hotaru's height, with short bright orange hair and had butterscotch colored eyes.

"I'm Hotaru."

"I'm Hana Mioko, and this is my friend, Maria. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for a small house with an orange door. Can you help me find it?"

"Sure thing." Hana smiled at her and motioned for her to follow. They climbed some steps and Maria inserted a key in the orange door's key hole.

"You live here?" Hotaru asked.

"Yeah. It's nice, don't you think?" Maria said.

"Come, let's get you some food," Hana exclaimed and Maria laughed.

Hotaru shrugged but followed. Maria didn't seem close to Sailor Gloriosa, but Hana had similar features. Could it be that Hana was Sailor Gloriosa?

"_**I seemed to be blocked from my intended victim," Kaosu said to herself. "They are starting to get really close to uncovering who I am. I can't have that happen. Aki Hoshi!" Kaosu said loudly.**_

_**Aki Hoshi appeared before his mistress. "Yes, Mistress?"**_

"_**Have you decoded the memory yet?"**_

"_**I need one more day."**_

"_**You must decode it as fast as you can. They are slowly piecing things together. We CANNOT have that happen. Is that understood?"**_

"_**Yes Mistress."**_

"_**You understand what will happen if they find the Scout who can read Flowers?"**_

"_**Yes Mistress. They will be able to locate the Flower faster than us. But Mistress, isn't that a good thing? It wouldn't be so bad if they found it first and we take it."**_

"_**No! I can't have the possibility of them getting their filthy hands on the Flower. They have the Flowerling and she knows what to do once she gets the Flower. Make no mistakes."**_

"_**Yes Mistress."**_

* * *

So? What'dya think?

* * *


	10. Anyone Seen Mercury?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters, but let me know what you guys think!

Thanks so much.

* * *

Chapter 10 

"Seiya, I am lost," Serena finally said.

"I'll help you find your way," Seiya told her confidently, then paused. "Will you let me?"

"But Darien—"

"This again? I thought we cleared that up. Odango, he's gone for good; isn't it time to move on yourself? He wouldn't want you to live miserably and all alone just because he's gone."

"I know. He always wanted the best for me. But he was my true love."

"Can't you have more than one true love?"

Serena looked at him. "I…" She stared into his earnest blue eyes. They shined with intensity and longing that touched Serena's heart. "I guess I can try." Seiya almost whooped with joy but restrained himself and gave his Odango the biggest smile he possibly could. Serena smiled up back and it caused his heart to clench. _I won't let you down, Odango,_ Seiya thought. _I'll help you see that it's possible to truly love again._

"Thanks," Hotaru said to her new found friends. "That was delicious."

"Thanks," Maria replied, taking the now empty plate from Hotaru.

"So Hotaru, want to hang out with us tomorrow?" Hana asked.

"Sure. But I have a question."

"Alrighty, shoot."

"Does anyone else live here or is it just you guys?"

"Just us," Maria said.

"Then, I know this is a bit forward and all, and I could be completely off, but are you Sailor Gloriosa?" Hotaru asked Hana. "My friend said she lived here."

"Yep. It's been a pleasure to really sit down and talk with you, Sailor Saturn. Seriously." Hotaru flushed. "I want to know if you'd be willing to help us," Hana continued. "We can use all the minds we can get."

"Sure, but what use can I be? You're the one who can read minds."

"Well you want your questions answered, no? Maybe some of your questions will put things in perspective."

"If you think so. So here's my first question…"

Trista seemed to be getting steadily worse. She was now starting to have delusions of all sorts of things. Amara and Michelle figured this was the work of their new enemy.

"Amara, how can we find Kaosu?" Michelle asked as Trista finally drifted off into a fitful sleep.

Amara pursed her lips. "I don't know. Let's talk to Amy and see what she has dug up. Hold on." Amara dialed Amy's house number, but was told she had been out for a night and hadn't come back yet. Amara shrugged, nonplussed, and called the temple, figuring she would be there. Raye answered the phone and told her she hadn't seen Amy all day, but told her to call Mina. After talking to Mina, who also said she hadn't seen Amy all day and had no idea where she was, Amara was actually shaken.

"Amara?" came Michelle's inquiring voice.

"No one has seen Amy all day and night."

"That is quite strange." Michelle put her index finger to her lip as she thought. "How about calling Raye again and asking her to page Amy?" Amara called Raye again and asked her to page Amy for her. Michelle watched her partner grow pale and paler before hanging up the phone, face as white as snow.

"She said Amy's line was dead. As if it had never been there. All fuzz. And that's not normal." Amara took a deep breath. "I think she's gone."

Serena raced up the temple steps because of the urgent message Raye had left her. Seiya was right with her. They reached the top gasping for air and found Raye pacing the temple. "SERENA!"

"Raye, I made it over here as fast as I could," Serena panted.

Mina and Lita came rushing up the stairs. "RAYE!"

"Guys, Amy's missing," Raye exclaimed.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" everyone cried in unison.

"Her communicator is dead. She apparently didn't go home last night and hasn't been seen all day. She's always the first one to answer."

"We need to find Hana," Serena said as she turned on her heel and bolted down the steps. Everyone followed her. Serena remembered her how to get to Hana Mioko's house and pounded on the door once she arrived.

A joyful orange haired girl opened the door. "Welcome back," she said as she ushered them inside. They were surprised to find Hotaru there.

"Serena! Lita, Mina, Raye! What's wrong?" Hotaru asked concerned when she saw the looks on their faces.

Serena directed all her attention on Hana. "Was Amy taken?"

Hana cocked her head. "Hmmm…."

"Well?!" Raye asked impatiently. Lita's hands clenched.

"I—yes."

"Is she…" Mina started.

Hana closed her eyes, brow furrowing in concentration. She finally opened her eyes and looked sadly at them. "She has joined the skies with the Earth Prince. But it was painless."

Serena collapsed on the floor sobbing and the rest of the girls had tears streaming down their faces. "She will pay!" Lita growled. "I will make Kaosu pay!" Raye snarled. The fiery rage in Mina's eyes stated she was on the same page as her friends.

Hana grew alarmed at this sudden outburst of hate. "No!" She cried. Everyone looked at her in surprise, and for Raye and Lita, it turned into suspicion. "No," Hana repeated softly. "Don't you understand anything? You can't hate! You can't look for revenge. Your power is love and kindness, not hate and fear. You are the epitome of forgiveness, so why are you throwing that out the window to extract revenge and make Kaosu pay for the evil she has brought back into the world? You must bring love and forgiveness into the world and shine it to the world. That is your job. Once you start looking for revenge, then Kaosu will surely win. Doesn't that make sense? Doesn't that seem like the right answer? Kaosu is weakened by her need of revenge. Believe in yourselves, trust yourselves. Together you are unbeatable, but any anger or hate will be used against you."

"She's right," Serena said standing up and scrubbing tears off her face. "We can mourn, yes, but we cannot and will not look for revenge. We must work together and shine love into the world. After all," she added with a sniff and a wan smile. "We aren't agents of love and justice for nothing."

It hadn't even been three days and Serena was relying more and more upon Seiya's support. He held her through her tears and sadness, boosted her courage when she felt she couldn't go on, and gave her words of comfort when despair seemed to grab hold of her. She was starting to feel… safe around him, like Darien had always made her feel. He was always there for her all she had to do was open her eyes and call out to him and he was there in a flash. And that's impressive for someone famous. And it was extraordinarily nice. And… Serena found herself liking him more and more; or you could say Serena began to love him more and more, but she wouldn't admit to herself that she had fallen for him; at least not yet.

The Scouts were working double time, searching everywhere, racking their brains to find some clue to Kaosu's lair. They even skipped a day and a half of school. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered, except finding Kaosu.

Hana Mioko and her friend seemed to have disappeared for the time being. After the conversation the Scouts had with her, she and her friend, Maria, left her house; they hadn't been seen since. Hotaru kept saying they were going to come back, but Amara was being really suspicious of Hana. Why else would the girl just pack up and leave? Amara would ask herself, Hotaru and Michelle. It didn't make sense. Trista finally became so sick, that they had to bring her to the hospital because of her rasping breathing. Everyone was on edge.

Raye looked horrible, as if she hadn't been getting any sleep, and her temper was like fire, all you had to do was spark it. Lita was always seen with Mina, trying to get the blonde talking again; Mina had withdrawn into herself, uttering very few words. They all missed Amy so much. It was horrible for them to lose the brains to the Scouts. Serena kept having her reoccurring nightmares, each dream becoming more vivid than the previous one.

Yaten and Taiki informed everyone that their Princess would be coming in five days, because of some last minute business with their planet.

The Scouts finally took a breather. What else could the Scouts do, but wait?

* * *

Hey Guys. Reviews are always welcomed. Remember, the more reviews, the faster I post.

* * *


	11. Fireball Princess Returns, Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

I do own Sailor Gloriosa.

Hey Guys! Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it.

Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 11

Finally the day arrived that the Fireball Princess would appear. Everyone was tense with anticipation and nervousness. No one knew when the princess of Kinmoku would arrive. The Three Lights insisted on putting on a performance that day in order to prove to their Princess they had indeed been doing their job.

The sun set and the night rose, though no sign of the Princess was seen. Finally, they all gathered at Raye's temple—Raye's temple was the safest place they could be. The moon shined brightly over the temple as they all stared at the sky, unusually tense. Finally they saw a shooting star and a bright light. The Three Lights jumped to their feet to welcome their Princess. The Scouts stood just slightly behind them, not wanting to be intruding on their reunion with their Princess.

The light grew brighter and brighter and bigger and bigger in front of them until revealing the Fireball Princess. Her face held a small smile and she opened her arms as if beckoning the Three Lights to come to her. They each dropped to one knee at the site of her and she motioned them to stand. Her eyes lit on Serena.

"Moon Princess, I have been worried. I heard about Sailor Mercury and the Earth Prince. I rushed over here as fast as I could, but I was detained. A certain charming Lady decided we should meet." Her eyes twinkled at her last comment.

"Who stopped you?" Yaten asked suspiciously.

"A charming Lady that Guardiania is." There was an intake of breath.

"You met Guardiania?" Lita exclaimed.

"When? Where? How?" Mina said.

"All in due time I shall explain," the Princess said. "But right now I am wearied from my journey. Will you show me where I shall be staying?"

Raye flushed crimson and the Three Lights stammered their apologies. "This way," Taiki said as he led the way to their apartment. Seiya squeezed Serena's hand and followed. She watched them walk into the full night and then turned to her friends who were discussing the mysterious Guardiania.

"Uh, guys…" Serena started and they all looked at her. "I think tomorrow we need to talk to Hana again."

"Not just Hana," Raye said. "But Princess Kakyuu as well."

"I guess the most we can do tonight is build up our strength for tomorrow," Lita said softly, with a hint of sadness seeping into her voice.

"I miss Amy," Mina whispered.

The morning came and four girls dragged their tired selves to the Three Lights' apartment. They had gotten the least amount of sleep as possible, but whoever slept, received nightmares. Apparently the Three Lights slept well, but were up early, because Yaten opened the door wide eyed and alert. He beckoned them to come inside and they followed wearily.

"You look like you haven't gotten any sleep," Yaten exclaimed in surprise.

"Hard night," Mina mumbled.

"Serena!" Seiya said in worry as he came into the living room. Serena looked the worse out of all of them. Everything was hitting her harder than all the others. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks were paler than usual; moreover, her hair was a complete mess. Seiya led her over to the couch gingerly, in fear she'd trip over herself out of weariness or lack of awareness. She flashed him a quick smile of thanks.

"Is the Kakyuu up yet?" Lita asked as she sat down next to Serena.

"I'm awake," came Kaykuu's voice from the end of the room.

"We need to ask you some questions," Serena said softly.

"Ah, yes," Kakyuu replied. "I'm sure it has to do with Lady Guardiania. I think we need to summon the Flowerling." Kakyuu motioned for Taiki to come to her and whispered something to him; he left the apartment in a flash.

"A what?" Mina asked uncertainly.

"A Flowerling," Kakyuu replied. "It will be explained in a moment. We must wait for Star Maker's return."

Mina shrugged and took a proffered roll and mug from Yaten. Lita and Raye were already munching on theirs. Serena just sipped warm hot chocolate that burned its way down her throat, while Seiya rested his arm around her hip.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a clicking sound was heard from the doorway as a key was inserted and unlocked the door. It swung open, revealing Taiki, Hana Mioko and her friend Maria.

"Highness," Hana said, curtsying to the Fireball Princess. Maria copied her suit.

"Drop all that nonsense," Kakyuu said with a wave of her hand. "We are all on equal footing. Now, we have need of you."

"So I heard," Hana replied with laughter resonating in her voice. Lita cleared her throat and Hana looked at her. "Patience is a virtue, Jupiter. Now what can I answer?" Hana sat down gingerly on a chair and Maria sat beside her.

"What's a Flower-thing?" Mina repeated.

"Flowerling," Maria replied and almost everyone jumped—well everyone except for Hana and the Fireball Princess; no one had expected her to speak, but Maria continued as if she hadn't noticed. "A Flowerling is a protector of the Galaxy and is only sent out by Lady Guardiania herself."

"Which brings us to our next question," Lita said. "Who's this Guardiania?"

"Lady Guardiania," Hana corrected. "She is the protector of the Galaxy and has extraordinary power—second to no one."

"Where is she from?" Raye piped in.

"She lives in an Outest Ring of the Galaxy. It is the Galaxial Shield; it is a thin Shield that Protects the Galaxy from the unwonted." Hana paused for a moment and looked at the Fireball Princess.

"Sometimes the Shield is penetrated or sometimes the evil brews from within," the Fireball Princess continued. "This time the evil has come from within. Lady Guardiania requested to have a word with me before I left. It is quite an honor to be asked to see her. Most people in the Galaxy have no idea she exists. The Lady likes to keep it like that. She told me of a vendetta that Kaosu has decided upon. It is to reach the farthest ends of the Galaxy and take over. It is to go beyond the Galaxy and into another dimension, but only after she murders those who have thwarted her."

"The Lady acts covertly," Maria added. "She is able to send the right people to the right places. The Lady places a lot of faith in the Guardians of the Galaxy—the Sailor Scouts and the Starlights. Sometimes she even sends those of her court, the Flowerlings, but that is only when she is quite worried about an enemy. The Lady is aware of the power this enemy has attained and is worried about the extremes Kaosu will go to to win."

"You must understand, the disappearance of your friends is just the beginning," Hana explained. "We must find where Kaosu is and destroy her for good."

"But—do we know who Kaosu is?" Serena asked then flushed as everyone looked at her oddly. "Like which enemy she was. Like Beryl, or the Doom Phantom, or Mistress 9."

"We're still trying to figure that out," Maria said. "Kaosu seems to have found a way to block Hana's powers from reading her whereabouts. What we really need is to find the Flower Reader."

"The who?" the Scouts and Lights exclaimed in unison.

"The Flower Reader," Hana repeated. "It is our key to maintaining the peace in the Galaxy and mending Time. The Flower Reader can locate the Flower of Love and Hope. We need that to save everyone. And Pluto is deathly ill—" There was an intake of breath and everyone looked at Hana like she had grown three heads or something. "The meddling and befuddling of Time is causing Pluto to become sick. The more Kaosu gains power, the less strength and time she has. She is in the hospital right now with Uranus and Neptune looking after in worry." Hana paused as a sadness swept over her. "They are unsure if they are able to trust me or not. They fear that I will not remain loyal to you, Sailor Moon." Her lavender eyes got this determined and frightful look. "I promise, no swear to you that I will help you and will NOT and NEVER will harm you. It is not like the way of the Flowerlings to do harm to the protectors of the Galaxy. I won't deny, we Flowerlings are soldiers in our own right and I will destroy any enemy that Guardiania tells me to destroy; but I will not harm my friends and those Guardiania appointed." Hana bowed her head, trying to regain her normal calm and Maria placed a hand on her back to comfort her.

"Believe Hana," Maria said almost pleadingly to the Scouts. The Lights needed no convincing, they would follow their Princess to the end of the world if they needed to, but Raye and Lita were looking skeptical. "She is only doing what is…right. Understand that you need all the help you can get."

"We know what she is," Raye said, eyes narrowing. "But we do not know what you are."

"I am just a friend," Maria said, her normal jovial butterscotch eyes going bright with shock. "I know all of this because I am Hana's long time friend. We have known each other for ever. I am here to help where I can."

Serena looked at Hana, then at her friend, Maria, determined. "I believe you." She stood up and Seiya's arm fell from around her waist. She held out her hand and Hana shook it, followed by Maria. "I hope we win."

The Fireball Princess smiled at this and the Scouts lost all apprehension as they finally—officially—joined forces with Hana Mioko, the Flowerling, Sailor Gloriosa, Soldier and Protector of the Galaxial Shield and with her friend Maria.

* * *

Hey Guys! I'm expecting you all to review. The next chapter will come shortly. Another character (possibly two) disappears and now even Hana is starting to become a little nervous. Trista is so sick that she needs to have nurses and doctors with her 24-7. Amara and Michelle still need to be convinced of Hana's loyalty. Kaosu is growing stronger. Will the Scouts prevail? Or will everything fail? Find out!

* * *


	12. Where'd You Go?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Sorry it took forever to get this chapter up; hope you enjoy. Remember, please review.

* * *

Chapter 12

The room was very boring actually: dull white walls with absolutely no decoration except for that hideous bright green border with pink polka dots. The white tiled floor was kept unusually white and it could be blinding to the eye if sun were to shine directly down. The only real disruption in the white tiled, white walled, hideously bordered room was the wooden legs of a bed and two chairs. The bed held a gauntly pale woman with green highlights in her hair, delicate eyelids shut, who wore a mask that flowed oxygen through her body. On the chairs sat a tall woman who favored male looking clothes and had shortly cropped blonde hair and a slightly shorter, definitely more feminine looking, blue haired woman resting her head lightly on the blonde's shoulder. The blonde was staring intently at the tanned woman on the bed, who seemed to labor at every breath she tried taking.

_BANG_! The white door flew open, causing the blue haired woman to sit up startled and the blonde jumped to her feet in shock; however, the green haired woman remained as she was, giving no notice that four teenage girls had come barging into her room.

"Amara!" cried a raven haired woman.

"We heard!" finished a blonde with a red ribbon tied in her hair.

"Be quiet!" Amara exclaimed. "Really girls, you're going to make her worse." She motioned to the bed.

"Oh Trista," Serena said softly and sadly. "I know what's happening to you. I promise I'll do everything I can to save you. Hang in there, k?"

"What do you mean you know what is happening to her?" Michelle asked sharply. Normally Michelle was very sweet and had loads of patience, but that didn't seem like the case today.

"I mean that Hana told us everything," Serena replied quickly. "She knew all about what was going on."

"Care to tell?" Michelle asked at the same time Amara said "Why should we trust her?"

The girls looked flustered. "Well, you should trust her because she's telling the truth," Raye snapped.

Lita gave Raye a reproachful look. "Be nice." Lita turned to the Outers. "You should trust her because she has filled in all the gaps that seemed to have been missing. Everything makes loads more sense. The reason Trista is so sick is because someone is screwing around with Time. The more Kaosu gets powerful, the more Time becomes less and less certain and the more Trista fades."

"She can't fade anymore," Michelle said worriedly. "If she does, she'll die."

"Whaddya mean?" Mina asked frightened. "Is she that bad?"

"She's worse than she looks," Amara said. "Pluto knows how to rage her own battles, but I'm afraid she's losing this one—unless…"

"Unless we can find the cure," Lita finished wisely. "Which would mean defeating Kaosu, which would mean finding Kaosu first, which shows how much we really need Amy's skills. I miss her, and in times like these, we realize how much we need her brains."

"So how are we sure that Kaosu is the cause to Pluto's illness?" Amara asked suspiciously.

"Because—uh—because that's what Hana said," Serena ended lamely.

Amara shook her head and the girls quickly briefed the Outers on all that Hana Mioko had told them and finished by saying that they had joined forces with the Flowerling.

"I should like to meet this _Flowerling_ in person, if you please," Amara said, showing no signs of being convinced. "And I should like to ask her a couple of questions myself."

"Fine," Lita said. "I'll walk you there myself."

"Michelle…" Amara looked at her partner and her partner laughed lightly.

"Of course I'll stay here and watch Trista," Michelle responded to Amara's unspoken question. "Maybe some classical music will do her some good." She laughed once more at Amara's look and turned to the girls. "Would one of you like to accompany to pick up my violin?"

"I'll come," Mina said.

"I'll stay here for a little," Serena stated reserved.

"I'm staying with Serena," was Raye's comment.

Everyone seemed to have something to do and off they went. Serena turned to Raye. "Raye?"

"Yeah?"

"My dream kind of changed."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember the nightmare I had?"

"You mean the one you woke me up at an unruly hour?"

"Yeah that one. Well instead of Mina disappearing first, it turned out Amy was surrounded by the darkness first."

"So you mean to tell me that Amy was taken first in your nightmare by that dark, cold, evil, blackness?"

Serena nodded.

"Who came after?"

Serena looked frightened as a thought occurred to her. She whispered hoarsely, "Mina."

"Michelle, why do you love classical music so much?" Mina asked as she and the beautiful woman with blue hair walked back from Michelle's apartment.

Michelle laughed and caressed her violin case. "Mina, Mina. That's like asking why you like boys so much or why you want to be a famous singer." Mina's cheeks turned red. "It's because it's a passion of mine and has always felt right."

"But how'd you get into it?" Mina persisted.

"It's always been a dream of mine," Michelle replied. "I guess it must have been that classical music my mother played all the time when I was just a baby. It seems to have rubbed off. Then I went to a classical concert, determined to hear how this music was made. I saw the violinist and I immediately fell in love." At Mina's look she added, with laughter in her voice, "With the violin. How could something so small be so powerful? I knew that is what I wanted to do and from then on I took violin lessons."

Mina laughed heartily at this. "Oh Michelle—" But whatever she was going to say was cut off by her screech as a burning whipcord wrapped around her ankle and moved up her leg. She tried fighting it off, kicking and pulling, but it was futile. The negative energy flared as it burned and wrapped around Mina.

Michelle recognized the negative energy at once. "Mina!" She grabbed onto Mina's hand and tried to pull her out, but to no avail. She dropped her violin and grabbed out her transformation brooch. "Neptune Planet Power!" She cried and a blast of watery blue energy blasted from beneath her, changing her into Sailor Neptune. Neptune pulled out her Mirror and cried "Submarine Reflection!" but nothing happened.

"Michelle!" Mina cried in horror as she reached out her hand; the negative energy worked its way up her arm, it had already covered her body and was masking her face. Neptune grabbed onto Mina's hand. There was a flash, then blackness, and then nothing at all.

Amara gasped as she felt something inside of her ripped apart. She had been in the middle of conversing with this Hana Mioko, when all of a sudden she felt an alarm. She stood up in a rush and Lita looked at her frightened—then there was nothing. No alarm, nothing. It was as if it hadn't happened at all.

"Lita, check your communicator and see if Mina responds," Amara snapped hoarsely.

Lita didn't question her and after a moment of silence Lita looked up in horror. "She's not answering. It's as if she never had the communicator. She's gone."

Hana Mioko stood up in alarm, her lavender eyes blazing. "They can't have—Maria!"

Maria ran into the living room where her friend stood, eyes blazing with fire. "Kohana, it is time to sit down." Maria assisted her friend into her abandoned seat. "Amara, Lita, I am sorry, but—"

"No need," Amara said bluntly. "I think we need to get going. I'll see you later." With that, Amara rushed out of the house and Lita was right on her heels. The door slammed shut and Maria got up to lock it. She came back and found Hana shaking with fear.

"Kohana, what happened?"

"Two…" she whispered. "Kaosu took two. Neptune and Venus are gone. We're running out of time fast."

"Should we contact the Lady?" Maria asked, eyes wide with fright.

"N—no—not yet. Maria—" Hana didn't need to say anymore as her friend wrapped her arms around her and stroked her hair.

Amara stopped when she saw a very familiar violin case lying on the sidewalk. Lita touched the ground as if trying to find some clue. "They're gone," Amara said unnecessarily.

"I think we need to tell the others," Lita suggested.

Amara nodded, but the only thought on her mind was Kaosu is going to pay. She didn't even notice tears coursing down her face as Lita took her by the arm and led her away. Amara was numb. Michelle was gone. Revenge was needed. She clutched the violin case tighter.

Little did they know, a wavering heartbeat of a soldier in the hospital slowly began to fade and a triumphant, evil voice was cackling in glee from far off as Kaosu rejoiced in her successful victory…


	13. Preperation, The Battle Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Tell me what you think.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 13

"_**Mistress, you summoned me?" Aki Hoshi inquired meekly.**_

"_**Yes, Aki Hoshi. I would like to know how your progress is going."**_

"_**Ah. My progress is impressive. I think I found the bearer of the Flower, but I am not completely sure." He bowed his head.**_

"_**Here are two more memories from these pests. They should help you be certain." With a wave of her hand, two memories in the form of spheres were sent into Aki Hoshi's palms. **_

"_**Thank you Mistress. I will not fail you."**_

"_**I have no fear of that. Go. I want to be rid of them as soon as I possibly can. When they're gone, I can move onto bigger conquests. If those pestering Scouts are still in my way, they will stop me from Ultimate Dominance. I need to succeed."**_

"_**I understand Mistress. I will find the Flower." He bowed again and left her presence. **_

**Those weaklings both had roses,_ Aki Hoshi thought. _Beware Flower Bearer, you are mine…**

"We need to do something," Raye said as she ground her fist. "I refuse to have anything happen to the rest of us."

"I totally agree with you, Raye," Lita said. "But we need to figure out a plan first."

"So what's the plan?" Serena asked. Her friends looked at her.

"We need to find Kaosu's lair," Raye began. "That is the only place we will be able to face her. She must be one chicken hiding in her lair or else she's afraid of us."

"Weren't Amy, Taiki and Artemis looking for the lair?" Serena asked.

"Oh my gosh! You're a genious, Serena," Lita exclaimed as she jumped up and down. "Where is Artemis anyway?"

"Was he with Mina when she was taken?" said Raye.

"I think so," Luna replied sadly. "Because I haven't heard from him. But—oh!—the Three Lights are coming with their Princess."

"What?" Serena said confused of how her cat knew this.

But the cat was right. They heard footsteps and voices and then the temple door opened and there stood the Fireball Princess, Taiki, Seiya, Hana Mioko and her friend, Maria. Surprisingly, Amara was with them as well. Wait, where was Yaten?

"Yaten disappeared," Hana whispered to their unasked question. "We have been unable to locate him; we think Kaosu took him as well."

Seiya and Taiki looked quite sad. Seiya said, "We didn't realize Kaosu would go after so many people. I—" He ground his fist but stopped at the look his Fireball Princess gave him.

Serena stood up and gave Seiya a hug. "I'm sorry."

He strained a laugh. "Don't be. We're the victims of Kaosu's evil. We—all of us together—will stop her." Amara's eyes blazed with a fire that seemed to agree with him.

"Don't be searching for revenge," the Fireball Princess reminded. "Remember, our power is our love."

Hana nodded empathetically. "Together, we are unmatched, but divided we are in trouble."

"Well, if we are going to acted united and all, Amy and I, well before she disappeared that is, believe to have found Kaosu's headquarters." This got everyone's attention.

"Where?" "When can we go?" And questions like that flowed from everyone's mouths at once.

"Stop." That was Hana's voice, soft, but firm. "We can go as soon as you all get that our power is love and stand united."

"What are you talking about?" Raye exclaimed, almost furiously. "We are united and we know how to love."

This was the first time that Hana seemed to raise her voice. "Oh really?! Then why are you angry? Hmm?" She softened her voice. "Why are we all angry? This is why you are unable to face Kaosu yet. You do not understand what it means to that your power is love. Forgiveness is the first step. Once you forgive you may face her."

Never had they seen Amara become angry with anyone that looked as old as Hana, but she blazed with fury. "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO FORGIVE THAT DEMON?!?!"

It seemed that Hana was at a loss for words, but Maria spoke up. "By letting go of your anger and refusing to harvest it! Your anger will only work against you, don't you see? If you let your anger get the better of you, Kaosu will be able to blind you with it, separate you all and win. We cannot have that happen, we just can't." She gazed into each of their eyes as if pleading them to do what she asked, only Serena and the Fireball Princess nodded.

"I understand," Serena said simply.

They worked all day and all night on releasing their anger. Finally the release came the following morning—at least the beginning of the release. It seemed by noon they were ready for confrontation.

"Look," Hana said. "I think it's time we confront Kaosu. Remember, love is key."

"I wish we had found the Flower Bearer," Maria said softly.

"Let's go," Amara said.

The sun beat down unmercifully on the backs of the Scouts as they stood outside the large black mansion. They seemed oddly small without Mercury, Venus, Neptune and Star Healer.

"I didn't know this was here," Sailor Moon mused. They had tried to enter the house, but it was surrounded by a powerful barrier.

Sailor Gloriosa closed her eyes and rose into the sky. "What's she doing?" Sailor Jupiter wondered aloud. The sun disappeared as the clouds masked it brightness. Sailor Gloriosa seemed to disappear with the sun; then there was raining—petals? What was Gloriosa doing? But the petals fell peacefully from the sky and then Sailor Gloriosa's soft voice spoke out. "Please go forward. You'll be safe." The Scouts believed her and ran through, encountering no resistance from the barrier, and the door flew open at Sailor Jupiter's Thunderclap. It closed gently behind them as Sailor Gloriosa closed ranks from behind them.

There was utter unearthly silence that sent shiver's down Sailor Moon's spine. It felt like the darkness in her dreams. She shivered. There wasn't any cold yet—yet being key word. "I have a bad feeling about this," She muttered.

"I sense evil," Sailor Mars said.

"Let's keep going," Sailor Saturn suggested in a small voice.

There wasn't much they could do except agree with Saturn's suggestion and move deeper into the black, dark, empty mansion. They searched the first floor, but it was empty. Completely and totally empty, not even any dust was on the first floor. Unsettled, the Scouts moved warily to the second floor. They finally found the first signs of life. Unfortunately, it was a Crossphreak.

"TRESSPASSERS!" It growled, its snout curling up into an evil grimace. "Mine!" It moved into view with snakelike ease. It had the body of a boa constrictor, but had clawlike hands as well. Its face was all too evil and impossible to describe. It lashed out with a magnitude of force that sent the Scouts and Lights flying.

"No!" The Fireball Princess cried. She seemed to grow bigger as she summoned her magic and hit the Crossphreak. "I'll deal with it, just keep moving!"

Star Fighter and Maker looked like they wanted to argue, but they stopped as Sailor Gloriosa glared at them and motioned them to move on. They edged around the Crossphreak that the Princess was fighting all out on and ran onward with no backward glances.

Aki Hoshi appeared before them, causing them to come to a dead stop. He hovered in the air, just out of reach. "Why how nice of you to drop in. I am truly grateful. Really. You spared me the trouble of going out."

"What do you mean?" Star Fighter growled.

"Where are our friends?!" Mars asked angrily.

Aki Hoshi cackled. "Oh, please. You are pitiful. I thought you would've chosen smarter company than this, Flowerling. Or maybe being on Earth has addled your brains?"

Gloriosa gave no sign that his words bothered her, but silver energy flared and encircled her. "It would be wise for you to step aside."

"Me? Flowerling, you are mistaken! You are in my home, this is my turf. I think I will decide conditions. The Earth has altered your wisdom, unless legend surpasses reality. I would've thought that Guardiania would send someone smarter than you." He cackled again.

"It's Lady Guardiania," Sailor Gloriosa corrected, nonplused. "You should be more respectful." The energy around her started to lick angrily in his direction.

"Talk, talk and no action."

"Move aside," Gloriosa repeated. "I am asking nicely one last time."

"You never said please," Aki Hoshi sneered. "My home, my turf. You're out of luck, ha!" The ground dropped out from underneath them and the Scouts began to fall. There was nothing to grab onto and there was never ending darkness beneath them. Was this the end? And why was it so cold?


	14. The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy. R&R

* * *

Chapter 14

The ground dropped out from underneath them and the Scouts began to fall. There was nothing to grab onto and there was never ending darkness beneath them. Was this the end? And why was it so cold?

Sailor Moon cried out, but her voice was lost in the crumbling of the floor. She felt no one heard her. Arms closed around her; she looked up into Star Fighter's determined face. If they were going down, at least they'd be together.

"Oh no you don't!" Sailor Gloriosa's voice rang out like a trumpet. Sailor Moon felt herself land in a net of loving warmth and protection. It was wonderful. Was this the amazing power of a Flowerling? No wonder they were rarely sent out. This was a power to treasure and use for only the toughest of times. It gave Sailor Moon hope. Hope; she seemed to have forgotten to hope, but now she remembered. The power receded, but not Sailor Moon's renewed hope.

"You alright?" Star Fighter whispered into her ear. She nodded and gave him a squeeze before standing up.

"You hurt my friends," Sailor Gloriosa said deadly. "Now you'll pay! Now, Sailor Moon."

"Right! Everyone, please give me your power," Sailor Moon said. One by one, she felt the power of her friends fill her, charge her, waiting to be used for a powerful attack. "Moon Eternal Crystal Power!" With an audible blast and a visible rainbow, the magnificent power hit Aki Hoshi with unrelenting force. "Silver Energy Discharge!" Sailor Gloriosa cried as silver energy shaped in a flower with razor sharp edges hit Aki Hoshi at the same moment as Sailor Moon's attack. The dust cleared and Aki Hoshi lay face down on the ground, unmoving. Sailor Gloriosa walked up to him, kneeled, placed her index finger on his forehead and Aki Hoshi glowed for a moment with silver energy. She looked up and said, "He will be healed."

"Let's keep going," Uranus said almost irritably.

"This way," Saturn pointed. They ran onward, Saturn leading the way, but she stopped abruptly as they reached the third floor.

"Why'd we stop?" Sailor Moon asked, voice muffled from their pressed bodies.

"Something doesn't seem right," Saturn said. "I have a bad feeling about this. Uranus?"

"Gotcha, kiddo," Uranus said as she wormed her way to Saturn's side. "Ready to see what awaits us?" Saturn nodded an affirmative and Uranus turned to the remaining Scouts. "Wait here five minutes, and then go forward. Do NOT come looking for us. We'll be fine on our own."

"But Uranus—" Sailor Moon started but was cut off.

"No Princess," Uranus said with a wan smile. "I want to see Michelle again. Just listen, ok? Our mission is to protect you and I'd be doing a poor job if I couldn't. Go on, don't come back for me; I'll be alright."

"Uranus, why?" Sailor Moon said, practically sobbing.

"Because I said so. Now wait here quietly, and then keep moving." Uranus motioned to Saturn and they sauntered proudly onwards. Sailor Moon shivered with fear and Star Fighter pulled her into an embrace. Sailor Gloriosa placed a calming hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "It's time to keep going." Sailor Moon gulped down her fear and nodded. Silently, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Gloriosa, Star Fighter and Star Maker treaded down the hall with Mars leading. They reached the fourth floor, and then finally the fifth and final floor, but there was a solid jet black door with twelve different keyholes.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Star Fighter muttered.

"I'll try," Jupiter said. "I call upon the powers of Jupiter; Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" Her power hit the door, but the door didn't attain a scratch. "What? Why didn't that work?"

A cackle was heard and the door suddenly opened. A mocking voice said, "Why, how nice of you to knock." With a vacuuming force, the Scouts were forced into the room and the door locked again. The Scouts stood up wobbly from the impact and found themselves facing a woman with eyes darker than black. She had jet black hair held in two braids running down her arms. She wore a licorice sleeveless low neck black dress with slits up to her thighs. Her eyes blazed with the blackest fire. "Thank you so much for not forcing me to rise and search for you, Flower BEARER."

"What?" The Scouts gasped in unison.

"My enemies from the not so distant past, who banished me from the body I rightfully took over, I am most displeased you do not recognize me. Maybe this will help you recognize me." With a wave of her hand, two golden bracelets snapped onto her wrist with a jewel in the center of each. She raised her arms and fired blazing fire. Star Maker and Mars realized what it was straight away. "Chaos!" But it was too late; the fire pierced Star Maker and Sailor Mars' hearts, stealing their heartseeds.

"They remembered me," Kaosu—Chaos—mocked. "I am touched." She waved her hand and Jupiter and Star Maker's starseeds were shattered.

"NOOOO!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars and Star Fighter cried.

"I have waited so long for revenge," Chaos continued, eyes blazing. "Now I will get it. How would you like to see the corpses of your friends?" With a wave of her hand, Darien, Amy, Mina, Michelle, Yaten, Trista appeared; even the Fireball Princess, Amara and Hotaru.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Sailor Moon said as tears poured down her cheeks.

"Because you're in my way. I want revenge. This is a nice way to get it. But first I will make life a living hell for you first. Enjoy." Chaos stood up and clenched her hands into fists, causing the blackest flames to erupt all around them. Jupiter looked at Sailor Moon and, with a sweep of her hand, removed her earrings, placed them into Sailor Moon's unresisting hand. Sailor Moon looked at her horrified as she cast herself in front of the fire that was licking dangerously at Sailor Moon.

"My dream…" Sailor Moon whispered in horror.

"Sailor Moon! I will make you suffer!" Chaos exclaimed in malice. The fires licked dangerously at Sailor Moon, burning her boot.

"NO!" Star Fighter cried. "Star Serious Laser!" The blast of lights hit the fire, but to no avail. Instead, the fire began to burn him instead.

"See, I won't kill her just yet," Chaos said with horrific amusement. "You see, I need the Flower of Love and Hope and she has it."

"This is enough!" Sailor Gloriosa screamed.

Chaos turned to her. "You think you can stop me, you puny Flowerling?!"

"I can and I will." Sailor Gloriosa gathered tangible silver energy and hair rippling in unseen wind, she cried, "Silver Energy Protection!" A globe of silver energy wrapped itself around Sailor Moon and Star Fighter, cutting off the black fire completely. Gloriosa turned to Chaos. "My turn. Silver Flame Lily Energy Eviction!" Sailor Gloriosa seemed to brighten with a blinding light and powerful silver energy shaped like a gigantic flame lily the size of half the mansion emerged from her tiny body and hit Chaos dead on. Chaos hit the wall with a powerful thud, scratched, bruised, and in horrible condition, but was still alive. Gloriosa turned to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon, I give you the honors."

Sailor Moon stood up and pulled out her scepter. "Silver Moon Eternal Crystal Power Kiss!" A beautiful light hit Chaos and the last thing to be heard from her for eternity was "But I was supposed to get what I want!" Chaos disappeared from the Galaxy forever. Sailor Moon fell to her knees as she realized that all her friends were gone for good as well.

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Gloriosa said timidly. Sailor Moon looked up at Gloriosa. She had a small scratch that grazed along her cheek, but other than that, she looked completely unharmed. "I need you for one more thing."

* * *

I promise there's more to come. Remember, the more reviews the faster I post.

* * *


	15. Time and Space

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Ok guys, here's 15, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 15

Sailor Moon stood up wobbly and Fighter supported her. She looked at Gloriosa determined. "What can I do?"

"We need to find the Flower Reader in order to mend Time," Gloriosa replied.

"How?" Sailor Moon asked.

Gloriosa paused for a moment. "I need Maria. She'll be able to help." Gloriosa literally vanished from before their eyes and reappeared only moments later with her friend.

"Do you think we should contact the Lady?" Maria wondered aloud.

Gloriosa furrowed her eyebrows, lavender eyes turning dark in thought. "I don't know."

"I think you should probably contact her if you don't know what to do," Sailor Moon said.

"I—" Gloriosa started but Maria placed a hand on her arm. "It's ok, Kohana. I think it's time to let the Lady do her job, no?"

"You're right, once again, my friend," Gloriosa said.

Maria turned to face Sailor Moon and Star Fighter—the only survivors of the battle. "Well, clear up that place over there and link hands with me." Sailor Moon and Fighter didn't argue, though they wondered what was going to happen. They cleared up some rubble and each took hold of Maria's small hands. Maria nodded to Gloriosa.

"Flame Energy Carrier," Sailor Gloriosa murmured. Purple flames erupted from all around them, but there was something about these flames that were…different. It felt like Sailor Gloriosa's power—comforting, loving and protecting, not that fire that licked evilly at flesh, trying to consume all. The world started shifting rapidly, making Sailor Moon and Star Fighter dizzy. Maria had her eyes closed and the other two decided to follow her suit. It was so odd to feel air flow through the fire and feel the change in pressure and altitude. Finally the purple flames disappeared, leaving Sailor Gloriosa, Sailor Moon, Star Fighter and Maria on a bedded garden with flowers of all sorts everywhere. No two flowers were alike and neither were their smells. The flowers gave off a wonderful scent. It was possible to spot a bed of roses of all sorts of sizes and colors next to a bed of tulips that had a similar alignment and so on. The landscape stretched out and, after what seemed like miles of flowers, there was sparkling green grass that glowed as if the sun was shining down on morning dew that left the grass wet; but the grass was not the least bit wet. To be honest, it was too hard to describe the impossible beauty that was presented before the Sailor Moon and Star Fighter. Sailor Gloriosa seemed to take no notice of the wondrous landscape—other than a small smile—and motioned for her friends to follow her. After passing through that wonderful grass that surprisingly smelled slightly of cinnamon, they came upon an array of gigantic houses of all sizes and colors, made of the grass, wood, dirt and flowers. To be honest, it was a magnificent view.

Gloriosa finally stopped and turned to Sailor Moon and Star Fighter. "We are in the Galaxial Shield."

"You mean we're at the farthest end of the Galaxy?" Sailor Moon asked awestruck.

"Yes," Gloriosa replied with laughter in her voice. "It is the thin Shield we had discussed previously. It is beautiful, but powerful. If it weren't powerful, how would we be able to keep out the unwonted?" She chuckled again. "Follow me, please." She waltzed up to a nearby house—if you could call it that—that was covered in carnations. She knocked on the door and it was opened a moment later by a woman older than Gloriosa, and probably older than Sailor Moon and Star Fighter, with long blonde that seemed to have been spun from the sun itself. She had startling yellow eyes that seemed to reflect the sun, but instead of being piercing, they were bright with love and joy. She had high cheek bones and hovering around her lips was a welcoming smile.

"Kohana, good heavens, what have you been doing to yourself?" She asked, yellow eyes widening in surprise and immediate concern. "And you children as well?" She ushered the four of them into her house and directed Maria, the only one that did not participate in the battle, to get her a few things. After being tended to, Sailor Gloriosa didn't even have a pink scar of where she had had a cut along her cheek; Sailor Moon felt as good as new as did Star Fighter, neither of them even had a small bruise.

"Kohana, you should have fixed that wound as soon as you had received it," this mysterious woman scolded sweetly.

"I was in a rush," Gloriosa replied sheepishly. "We need to see the Lady."

"Kohana, have you forgotten your training?" this woman asked. "Patience. The Lady was alerted of your presence as soon as you arrived. You will receive summons soon enough."

"Yes, Celosia," Gloriosa replied with a smile.

"Now, who might these two be?" Celosia asked kindly. "No don't tell me. I remember watching over your birth, Moon Princess. A pleasure to meet you again. And a pleasure to meet the Princess of Kinmoku's Starlight. An old woman sometimes takes time to remember these things."

Sailor Moon and Star Fighter's jaws dropped open. Sailor Moon got her mouth working first. "How are you old? You look like your thirty or something."

The woman laughed. "By your count of years I should be reaching my four hundredth birthday within a couple of months."

"But you look so…young!"

"It's the Shield's preservation. Besides, we are not necessarily made up of the same substance as you, Moon Princess."

"What do you mean?"

"We are born from flowers that the Lady plants, nourishes and protects. That is why we are called Flowerlings."

"Hmm. Then why don't you look like a flower?"

Celosia chuckled. "Because it isn't a flower you think and associate yourself with. It is a flower that the Lady has created herself. Everyone has a flower of their own. The Crossphreaks should have revealed that to you, no?"

"Yeah we saw them, but we didn't know what exactly they were."

Celosia smiled charmingly. "Our Flowers are different than your Flowers. Our Flowers are who we are, your Flowers are made up of the fact that you love or hope. There is a difference. Only one person has been granted the gift of the Flower of Love and Hope and I've been privileged to meet her again." She tilted her head to Sailor Moon.

"You mean I have the Flower within me to heal Time?" Sailor Moon asked as widening.

"Indeed, Princess. Though I am slightly ashamed to have to ask it from you. You see, that Flower was only supposed to be used in the direst of times, and we had hoped that our home would keep out the unwonted so we would not need to ever use your Flower. But, things happen from within that are not in our control, which is why the Lady had created Sailor Scouts. Anyway, I am doing much talking when I should get you all new clothes to be presented in front of her Ladyship. Come, come, younglings." Celosia stood up and ushered them into another room and Sailor Moon wished that Mina where here with her, and that caused her a pang of sorrow. This room was filled with clothing and shoes. It was all organized according to size, then size sorted in color, then corresponding hangers for the same type of shirt in a different size. Even the mall wasn't this color coordinated. It was perfect. Celosia seemed to know what she wanted. She immediately pulled out a flowing snow white gown that resembled Princess Serenity's gown. She then picked out a tuxedo for Star Fighter. She forced them to detransform and get into these amazing clothing. Sailor Gloriosa had already picked out a dress that faded from red, to yellow to white, which was actually really pretty. Maria wore something that brought out her butterscotch eyes and did not clash with her pure orange hair and that did not make her creamy skin look pale. She looked magnificent. They all did. The clothing felt like silk on Serena's skin. It almost felt like a second skin. It moved so easily with her and accented her curves, making her look older than she actually was.

Celosia laughed at them, eyes twinkling. "Come, all of you need your hair fixed. I will ask Fevra and Alpinia to assist me with hair. They are much better at this than I."

For an hour, Serena sat still as Celosia donned her hair. Fevra seemed to have completed Seiya's hair which wasn't too hard, for she just did a masculine braid (Serena didn't even know it was possible for men to have their hair braided and not look feminine, but Fevra seemed to have a skill no one on Earth had), and she nominated herself to work on Hana Mioko's chocolaty hair, intertwining flame lilies and golden beads into that long hair. Alpinia was doing Maria's challenging orange hair and wove in tiny silver and blue beads into her hair.

Finally they were told they were presentable. Each of them took a moment to admire themselves in a full length mirror and each of them were impressed with what they saw. They far surpassed dressing like royalty. It was awesome.

A woman with pure white hair and a youthful face entered Celosia's house and said in a heralding voice, "The Lady Guardiania is ready to meet with Countess Kohana, Princess of the Moon and the Starlight. Please proceed accordingly."

Serena looked at Seiya eyes wide and he took her hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. It was time to meet this Guardiania.

* * *

Please please please please please please review.

* * *


	16. Lady Guardiania

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoy! You'll love the end of the chapter. I'm expecting all of you to review.

* * *

Chapter 16 

Normally Serena was never this fidgety, but right now, as they awaited being seen by Lady Guardiania—or as Hana Mioko referred "Her Ladyship"—she twined and intertwined her white silky dress around her fingers. Seiya seemed just as nervous; he kept clenching and unclenching his hands, and if he thought it wouldn't be seen as improper, he would be pacing back and forth. Only Maria—out of the "mere earthlings" seemed unperturbed by meeting Guardiania. It was as though she were taking a leisurely visit or something. She sat and stared calmly at the vast double doors that had magnificent flowers of all shapes and sizes lining the border of the doorway. Finally, after what seemed like years, the great big oak doors opened revealing a red carpet and the white haired, young faced herald led the way down the carpet with the four of them trailing along respectively behind. Serena expected to be led straight to a throne, but the herald did not stop; instead, the herald turned down a hall that Serena had not noticed while walking in, and came to a much smaller golden door. The herald opened the door and beckoned them to enter.

"Thank you Lilium," a soft, resounding, powerful, musical soprano voice said to the herald.

"Your welcome, Ladyship," the herald replied and exited through the golden door.

Serena eyed this "Guardiania" unashamedly. She definitely could be described as exotic and could probably be mistaken for an angel. She had soft, delicate features, like her voice, with a beautiful heart shaped face and silver glowing eyes. Her clothing outshined all four of theirs put together, made up of some silvery, goldeny, shimmery, substance that hugged her upper body comfortably, revealing curves, and flared about the waist and swept around her feet, hiding them. Her hair seemed to have been made of gold itself, for it shined, and gleamed like it. She shined with an aura of the most amazingly comforting and beautiful aura Serena had ever encountered in her entire life. The term "Lady", after staring at her for a millisecond, seemed almost insulting, for Guardiania should be an Empress, or a Majesty, or a Queen, or something a lot higher than that; probably an angel.

Those silver eyes sparkled at Serena. "Please feel free to sit down on those chairs over there. I do hate standing for no purpose." Serena nodded, unable to find words, and sat down on the comfy seat with no more notice than if it was a bench.

"Ladyship," Hana said tentatively.

"Ah, yes," Guardiania replied. "I know, Kohana. Fear not, I have heard all."

"I have no fear of that Ladyship."

Guardiania laughed musically. "Do address me properly, Flowerling. We are not in the throne room."

"But La—Guardiania, it is so hard to after addressing you as Ladyship for all my life," Hana replied.

"Little Flower, habits are not the best thing to fall into," Guardiania scolded gently then laughed again. "But enough about habits; it is time to address the real reason why you were all brought here. I would like a look at you first, though." Her eyes fell on Maria, and Maria stood up.

"It's been a long time, Guardiania," Maria said sweetly. "Almost too long."

"How has your stay in the Inner Galaxy been?" Guardiania asked, oblivious to the stares of Serena and Seiya.

"Quite pleasant," Maria responded with a charming smile. "I've been to all of the Earth's known planets with Kohana, then we traveled a small amount of time in the Milky Way, then we decided to stop at Earth for a while, for Kohana had some business and I missed my family."

"Charming. I do hope you found your family?"

"Yes. But they were on their way out, but left me the house anyway."

"How thoughtful of them."

"Indeed." Maria resumed her seat and Lady Guardiania's eyes flickered over to Seiya. Seiya stood up.

"Ah, Starlight," Guardiania said with a huge smile. "I had the pleasure of speaking with your Princess not so long ago. Is she well?"

"She's…err..." Seiya started, unsure of how to say she was gone.

"You do not know?"

"Well, she's kinda gone."

"Dear, dear. You do not know her very well." Guardiania shook her head admonishingly, though she held that lovely smile on her face. Her eyes flickered over to Serena. "Moon Princess, how lovely it is to see you again. I hope you have enjoyed the past millennium or so?"

"More or less," Serena replied easily. "Though Beryl was a drag, the Aliens were in the wrong, the Clan was under a misunderstanding, that random circus had issues, and that spirit has a lot of issues with stealing heart crystals."

Guardiania smiled broadly. "Glad that you prevailed through it all, no?"

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish my friends would've been able to survive the last battle that we just had."

"Are they not still with you?"

"No, they kinda were taken away from me."

"You are mistaken, I must believe."

"How?" Serena asked, irritated. This was not what she had expected when she met Guardiania. It was like Guardiania was opening up wounds that Serena was determined to clot. "They are gone, or you hadn't noticed Chaos coming back and taking over everything and killing them in the process?"

Hana made a kind of alarm sound in her throat and Seiya looked at her if she was crazy for talking back to this epitome of beauty and royalty.

"My dear, I'm afraid you have forgotten the most important gift you have," Guardiania replied calmly.

"And what's that?"

"Looking inside," was her answer. "Look into your heart. They are all there. You have forgotten."

Serena's eyes narrowed then she cast her eyes to her feet and whispered "You're right."

"But you remember now, correct? It is important for all of us to remember. But you especially remember those you love, which is why I chose you to bear the Flower of Love and Hope." Serena looked at Guardiania startled, and so did every one else for that matter, but Guardiania seemed to not notice their reactions as she continued. "Though you speak as if to forget, you remember the importance of love and friendship. You give others hope. You remind your own self to hope. You are the one who was worthy enough to receive the Flower."

"So if I have been gifted with this flower, why can't we use it to mend Time?" Serena asked.

"Patience, child. You can mend Time, you just have to believe and relinquish control."

"What do you mean?"

"Close your eyes. And let me take control of your body. You will find out what I mean." Serena complied and did as she was told. The moment her eyes shut, she felt that aura that surrounded Guardiania flow into her and Serena welcomed it. Serena felt as though she were being lifted away from all her troubles, she felt as though she were being mended and made new again, she felt as though she could fly to the sky and shine brightly to the world. And then it was gone.

Seiya watched as Serena became limp; he cried out fruitlessly, wishing he could take her into his arms. Then he felt a strong aura around her and watched the most magnificent flower emerge from her heart area. The rose in the center of the sweet sultan seemed to disconnect itself from the center and fly to Lady Guardiania. She touched the pure white rose, which seemed to glow silver like the color of her eyes then disappear. Finally, the sweet sultan returned to its place in Serena's heart and she opened her eyes woozily.

Kohana, Sailor Gloriosa, the Flowerling, felt the powerful energy emerge from the Moon Princess's heart. It pulsed with the power of Lady Guardiania and the surge of power that the Lady put into the Rose to mend Time was incredible. Hana literally felt the shift of Time, as though it were rapidly mending itself and was awed by it. Then it disappeared to the visible eye, but not Hana Mioko's senses. She wished she could wrap herself in it, and then realized that it was just the power of the Galaxial Shield at work once again.

Serena opened her eyes and stared at Lady Guardiania with a new found respect.

"Child, you look positively unattractive with your mouth wide opened," Guardiania said in jest as she watched Serena. Serena's mouth snapped shut. "Much better. Thank you so much for coming to visit. I love talking to my Scouts."

"Lady," Seiya said inquiringly. She nodded at him to continue and he did so. "Why are you out here if you have all this power? Wouldn't you rather be ruling the Galaxy or something? And why are you only a 'lady'? It doesn't suit you or your power at all."

She looked at him with a twinkle in her eye. "I do think if I wanted to rule the Galaxy I could, but that would be positively uneventful. I like the title 'Lady' because I need the reminder that I am not all powerful; there is usually someone who outthinks me at something. Besides, I love my job at protecting the Galaxy. I get to meet all sorts of lovely and interesting people."

"Oh. Well that makes sense I guess." Seiya did not say anymore as the golden doors opened. Standing in the doorway were Princess Kakyuu, Lita, Mina, Raye, Amy, Taiki and Yaten. Serena let out a whoop of joy and ran into her friends' arms, then she turned to Lady Guardiania, who had a huge grin on her face.

"How did you get them back?" Serena asked.


	17. Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took forever to update. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please review.

* * *

Chapter 17

"How did you get them back?" Serena asked.

Lady Guardiania smiled, lighting up her silver eyes, turning her into a demigoddess. "Do you remember Kohana explaining to you what the Flower of Love and Hope did?"

"Yes," Serena replied, clearly nonplussed. "But what does mending Time have to do with that?"

"Your friends, my chosen Scouts, are supposed to be in your future. Since Time became muddled, they disappeared, but they are back because they belong in the Future as well as the Present."

"You mean we fixed Time?" Serena asked, eyes widening with delight.

"Yes," Pluto replied as she entered the room from a side door no one noticed before. "I should have realized me becoming ill was because of the meddling of Time. By the time I realized, it was too late, for I was powerless. I am sorry Lady for not watching more closely."

"We all make mistakes," Guardiania said soothingly. "This was something that was hard to find. I am just satisfied that we rid the world of Chaos once and for all."

"Thank you for accepting my apology," Pluto murmured, head bowed in shame.

"There is nothing to apologize for," Lady Guardiania responded. "Now where are my other two Scouts?"

"Other two?" Serena inquired and she looked around. The only faces that were missing were one musician's and one with a thirst for speed. Oh.

"Sorry we're late," Neptune said as she and Uranus entered the room. "We were captivated by the beauty of the Galaxial Shield."

Lady Guardiania chuckled. "I understand. It took a very long time to create my children, but it is very rewarding."

"Are all those flowers going to turn into Flowerlings?" Serena asked numbly, thinking about the rows and rows of flowers.

"Only a quarter of them. The rest is just there because I love their beauty."

"I am sorry for seeming rude, but I must excuse myself," Lady Guardiania said apologetically. "I have something that needs my attention. Kohana, when you're ready, you may show them the way back."

"Yes, Lady," Hana said meekly.

The Lady Guardiania stood with the grace of a swan and left the golden room. All of the Scouts followed her out with their eyes.

"Wow," Lita finally said after what seemed like years. "No wonder it is an honor to meet her."

"She has amazing control and power," Raye said in awe. "I've never felt the need to go down on my knees before this. Wow.

"She is like royal to the billionth power." That was Mina.

"Are you all done gawking?" Uranus snapped. "We shouldn't just stand here."

"Mmm," Neptune agreed and linked herself to Uranus' side. "I would love to see the flowers." Neptune steered Uranus out the room and all of them looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think I'd like to go study the flowers for a little," Amy said sheepishly. "Excuse me."

"I'll come, if you don't mind," Taiki said, causing a number of eyebrows to rise. Amy flushed but allowed him to follow.

"Interesting," Mina said. "Anybody notice romance brewing?"

"You're impossible," Yaten said. "Any one can see he needs to use the restroom."

"Really?"

"No, you're so gullible." Yaten turned on his heel and left the room with Mina following him yelling at him in aggravation.

"They will do fine things one day," Seiya muttered and Serena elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grunt.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to go talk to some of the Flowerlings," Lita said and left the room with Raye. Pluto had already excused herself from the room, leaving Seiya and Serena all alone.

"Seiya?"

"Yes love?"

"I think I'm happy."

Seiya looked at her curiously. "How so?"

"I'm happy to have my friends back, alive and not harmed. I'm happy to have just been in the presence of the most powerful person in the galaxy. I'm happy to be here in the most beautiful place I've ever seen."

"Is that all?" Seiya teased.

Serena flicked him with her fingers. "I'm happy to be here with you, you ungrateful little boy."

"Me? Ungrateful? Dear Princess, you must be mistaken. I am most grateful to have you by my side and confessing your undying love to me."

"I never did that."

Seiya wrapped his arm around her petite waist. "Oh? So you don't care?"

"I never said that either." Her arms inched around his neck.

"So if you never said that you love me and you never said that you hate me, where does that leave us?" There was virtually no space between them now.

Serena pursed her lips looking thoughtful, then a mischievous gleam lit her beautiful blue eyes. "I have no idea." Her face was but mere inch away from his. He could feel her breathing and he licked his lips.

"Well, we need you to admit something, no?"

Serena sighed, her breath tickling Seiya's face. "I guess I'll just have to say I'm in love."

"Just what I wanted to hear," Seiya said with a huge grin. Then there was no room at all as they kissed each other.

"Kohana, what are you thinking?" Maria asked her friend, watching her lavender eyes turn different shades of purple.

Kohana let out a mournful sigh. "I don't know what to do with the Scouts."

Maria laughed. "Take them back of course."

"But once I take them back, we won't see each other for at least another millennium. I hate not seeing you for that long."

"Kohana, you know what the right thing to do is. You don't need me or the Lady telling you."

"It would make life so much easier."

"You're not a Flowerling for nothing. Use your mind Kohana."

"I know I know. I'll round everyone up after they get a nice look around. Though I highly doubt the Princess and Starlight will be doing much looking." Hana and Maria's voices echoed down the hallways of the Lady's home.

"Amara?" Michelle inquired. Her partner turned to her. "Did control yourself while I was gone?" Michelle bent down to smell another flower.

"How could I not?" Amara replied, watching her partner.

"Did you try to seek revenge?" Michelle stood up and looked at her partner's eyes.

"And if I did?"

"I would be unsure if I should be grateful or horrified."

"Then I did."

Deep in the Lady's home, the Lady watched each of the Scouts reunite with each other, causing a smile to overcome her magnificent features. However, a slight frown followed after as she thought of the difficulties the Moon Princess would be having in the near future. None of them had to do with any outside enemy. It had to do with an inner emotional battle with herself. The Lady sighed, wishing humans would not complicate their lives so much but knew that her wish was in vain. Only time would tell what the Princess decided. The future was open to a hundred possibilities after all.

* * *

So? What did you think? I want at least 3 reviews before I put up another chapter. And that's final. Anyway, I promise the story won't get all dark and depressing anymore. Now we deal with Serena and her emotions.

_Hint for next chapter:_ (a) If Time is mended and the Scouts came back... (b) The last paragraph of this chapter with Lady Guardiania's worry Take a wild guess and let me know what you think.

Review please please please!

Thanks a ton.

Remember, I said please.

* * *


	18. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be awesome. Special thanks my reviewers. Can't wait to hear what you have to think.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 18

The most peculiar thing happened; Serena's transformation brooch started glowing, as did the rest of the Scouts. Why it would glow while they were not transformed was a mystery that needed to be solved, or so it would seem. Suddenly an unfamiliar tug started nagging the Scouts and the Scouts obediently followed the tug, though a significant amount of groaning could be heard from Amara. They all gathered at the front of Celosia's house, each wondering why their brooches started glowing. Finally a familiar looking girl around Hotaru's age who had chocolaty colored hair with tiny flame lilies woven into it, came out of the house along with her friend Maria and Hotaru. Wait? Hotaru? Why was she in there? Only then did the Scouts realize that Hotaru had not been there for the reunion.

"Hotaru!" Michelle cried in glee as she opened her arms to allow the waiting Scout to give her a huge hug.

"Michelle! Amara! Trista! I'm so glad to see you all again. Did you know that Celosia is an amazing cook? I was just fed the meal of a lifetime."

"You sound like Serena," Amara said fondly.

"Hey!" Hotaru exclaimed, and then she smiled. "Hana says she's going to take us back to Earth now. You all ready?"

"Is that why our brooches lit up?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Hana replied.

"They normally don't do that," Mina said, eyebrows furrowing.

"I do have a certain charm that gets them to glow," Hana said with humor. "Is everyone ready to leave?"

"I do hate leaving a magnificent place like this," Michelle murmured. "It's so beautiful and peaceful."

"You'll be able to come back," Maria said. "This is my second time here on the Galaxial Shield. I have to admit, it never ceases to amaze me."

"Thank you," Michelle replied with a charming smile.

"Alright, let's go," Amara stated.

"I hope you won't make me do all the work," Hana teased. "Link hands, will you." Each one of the Scouts linked hands with another until they formed a circle. Amara was holding Michelle's hand who was holding Trista's hand who was holding Mina's hand who was holding Yaten's hand who was holding Kakyuu's hand who was holding Taiki's hand who was holding Amy's hand who was holding Lita's hand who was holding Raye's hand who was holding Seiya's hand who was holding Serena's hand who was holding Hotaru's hand who was holding Amara's hand. Hana Mioko and her friend Maria stood in the center of the circle. At first Hana started to glow a bright purple, then Maria started glowing a darker purple and finally the rest of the Scouts were glowing the same purple as Maria. Hana flung out her arms and cried "Flame Energy Carrier!" and purple flames the same color as Hana's eyes erupted from all around the Scouts and cradled them lovingly. The last thing they saw before their worlds started blurring was Celosia waving good bye with a smile on her attractive face. The Scouts closed their eyes simultaneously and felt the pressure of air shift as well as the altitude. Wind buzzed past their ears and they heard a little snapping sound. Finally it stopped and they found themselves outside Raye's temple.

"We're home," Serena said with a look of joy in her eyes.

"I'm so happy," Lita said. She looked like she could hug the ground.

"Well what are you all doing out there?" a familiar voice said with a purr.

"Luna! Artemis!" Mina cried and she opened her arms wide so they could jump into her embrace. "I'm so happy you're alright!"

"You're squeezing the air out of me," Artemis said with laughter in his voice. Mina loosened her hold on the two cats. "I am really proud of you, Scouts."

"Yes," Luna agreed. "You defeated Chaos once again and this time she will never return."

"We had some help," Raye admitted.

"Princess Kakyuu, we're glad you're alright," Artemis said.

"Thank you, guardian," Kakyuu replied with a bow of her head.

Yaten gagged and everyone looked at him. "This is too mushy for me. I think I need air."

"You just can't have any happy moments, can you?" Mina snapped.

"Of course I can. I was happy to see my Princess some time back while we were looking for her and I was happy when I went home."

"You know what?" Mina asked.

"What?" Yaten replied, eyes gleaming mischievously.

"You're heartless."

"Why thank you for pointing that out. I'll be sure to put it into my planner."

"You're hopeless!" Mina cried at last, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment." Yaten was actually smiling now.

Serena turned to Hana. "Thank you so much for helping us."

"Yeah, we couldn't have won without you," Raye added.

"We're glad you're on our side," Hotaru said with a smile.

"Thanks everyone," Hana replied, cheeks turning slightly pink.

This was broken by a punctuated yawn from Yaten. Mina turned at him furiously and shouted "Why I aughta…" What she was "aught" to do, the Scouts would never find out, for she chased Yaten all around the temple grounds.

"Come," Amara said.

"Mmm. Shall we go home?" Michelle suggested.

"Of course," Amara replied. They left the temple arm in arm.

"Hotaru? Are you ready to go?" Trista asked.

"Sure," Hotaru replied. "Come on, Hana and Maria. Let's go."

They all left the temple.

And then a voice, one Serena would never have expected to hear, spoke.

"Hello," Darien said. Everyone looked at him. Raye, Lita, Mina, Amy and Serena all wore identical looks of shock and disbelief. Only Seiya found Darien returning not good. What about Serena?

* * *

Please review! 


	19. Emotional Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I want to give a special thanks to my wonderful people who reviewed. Anyways, I need all your imput for one last time (I think) and I'll explain at the end of this chapter.

Enjoy and again I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long before getting this chapter up.

* * *

Chapter 19

"Darien?" Serena exclaimed in utter disbelief. "Is that really you?" She felt like her insides were going to explode with joy.

"I think so," Darien replied with a smile. "Unless you decided to replicate me with some clone."

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Serena squealed. She threw herself at Darien and he caught her with open arms, chuckling at her delight. He's finally back! He's ok! Oh my goodness he is in my arms! And thoughts like that kept circulating in Serena's mind as she hugged him fiercely. Only a small part of her wondered what was going on in her new found triangle, but Serena's joy slammed the door on the question.

Seiya stood there watching this reunion feeling utterly uncomfortable. If Darien was back would Serena still want him? Did he put himself out for her only to have her hurt him? What was the point? She was so happy, would she actually need him? Who would she choose? He had no choice but to watch this uncomfortable scene.

"Uh, hello? There are people here who feel like public display of affection is a little gross…" Raye said as she rolled her eyes at the happy couple.

All of the Scouts were distinctly aware of the issue at hand. Serena was going to have to make a choice, though she wasn't really thinking that far ahead. Would it be Darien or Seiya? The man whom she was destined to be with and was with for centuries or the Starlight who had feelings for her the second he passed her in the airport? They knew Serena lived in bliss. They hoped that she wouldn't hurt anyone in the process of keeping her bliss intact. She had a huge heart but her eyes were oblivious to certain situations right in front of her… like now. No one was about to pop her bubble, but they cast each other looks of concern.

"Darien, I'm so glad you're ok," Serena said for the umpteenth time.

"So'm I, Meatball head." Darien smiled charmingly at her. He was unaware of the fact that he had just entered the most complicated triangle he could imagine. All he knew was his wonderful love was in his arms babbling endearments and what not to him.

Serena finally pulled away from Darien and looked up into his magnificent eyes. They were staring back at her lovingly and she knew she would be alright.

"Sere, how about you tell Darien about the final battle with Chaos," Raye suggested.

"Yeah, we'll just go… out," Lita added as she beckoned for the girls and Seiya to leave.

"No, no," Darien said as he held up his hands as if to say for them to stay. "We'll go and you stay. I hate pushing you all out for no reason."

_You're pushing in for no reason,_ Seiya thought angrily at Darien. This was definitely not good. He watched Darien and Serena link arms and saunter down the temple stairs, out of sight.

"You know," Mina said, breaking him out of his unhappy thoughts. "I think it's best to give Serena some time to think."

"Yeah," Lita agreed.

"She can be really oblivious sometimes when she's really happy, but she'll start sorting out how she feels once she comes to her senses," Raye added.

"Is this supposed to make me feel better?" Seiya asked angrily. "'Cause it's not making a dent on how I feel right now."

"I'm sorry," Amy said quietly. "I just don't have an answer for you. I don't think any of us do. It's all up to Serena."

Seiya looked at the Scouts hopelessly and they just stared back with no answer. It was going to be a deadlock until a certain blonde haired princess sorted her emotions out and decided to tell the rest of them what was going on.

Serena was in the midst of describing the Galaxial Shield. She was captivated by its beauty and what drew her attention the most were the roses. "…and they were all sorts of sizes. Some as big as my fist and some with stems as thick as my leg. But they were soooooo pretty."

"Like you?" Darien asked with a light in his eyes. She was amazing. He honestly didn't remember what it was like to be dead, but he knew he missed her while he was.

Serena turned a deep shade of pink and stammered out that he was being too flattering.

"Serena," Darien started and she looked up at him with eyes that would gladden the heart of the heartless. Her look was so trusting and so full of love, he felt his heart would burst. "I am so proud of you. You defeated Chaos and she's gone for good. You then traveled to the farthest part in the galaxy to meet the Lady Guardiania and she practically gave you a blessing. You are so wonderful."

"Oh Darien! How I've missed you!" Serena flung her arms around his broad shoulders and wept into his green coat.

Serena returned home sometime later and gave everyone in her family a huge hug… including Sammy (but he squirmed and complained the whole time wondering what on earth happened to his sister). She ran up to her room and threw herself on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She thought best while in her bed. Especially when she stared up into the ceiling. She felt sooooooooooooooooooooooo happy that Darien was home. He was a new light to her. Darien was so wonderfully amazing and she had missed him with all her heart. At least she had had Seiya during the time he had been gone. Wait a second. She hadn't heard from Seiya since Darien returned. It was almost as if he had disappeared. Serena scratched her head and thought hard for a moment. Darien. Seiya. Oh my. Would she have to choose between her the two men she loved the most? How could she choose? What would her heart decide?

Serena moaned and pulled a pillow over her head as if to quell all her issues. How could she choose between them? They were each so different yet so similar. They both had given their hearts to her and she had given them her own in return. Right? But who would her heart belong to now? Would it tug toward either Darien or Seiya? Who would she choose?

"Not again," Serena moaned aloud. "This is almost as bad as Chaos."

Luna jumped onto Serena's bed and gave her a quizzical look. "What's wrong, Serena?"

"It's Darien. And Seiya. I think I am going to be forced to choose between the two. But I don't know who. And I don't know how to either."

"Hmmm, that is a bit of a problem." If Luna could scratch her head in thought, she would have.

"Serena darling!" Her mother called from downstairs. "You have a charming visitor!"

"It better not be one of the boys," Serena muttered to Luna. She heard light footsteps and then her door opened, revealing a girl a little taller than Hotaru with chocolaty colored hair and passionate lavender velvet eyes.

"You know you don't choose your situations easily," she said with a laugh.

"Are you reading my mind again?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Nope. It's written plainly on your face."

"Then how did you know I was in a bit of a… predicament?"

"That's a big word Serena," Luna said. "Are you sure you're feeling ok? I think we need to call an ambulance!"

"Be quiet, Luna," Serena snapped then turned back to Hana. "Well?"

"I have my ways," Hana replied sweetly. "It doesn't take much to put two and two together."

"Alright. So what should I do?"

"That's up to you to decide."

"What about Rini?"

"I think she'll be ok regardless of who you choose."

"Really?"

"Truly."

"But what about Crystal Tokyo?"

"I think it will be safe, no?"

"I guess so."

"Well I just came over here to tell you that you can pick your man and the future should work out pretty well." Hana Mioko laughed. "Now you have to choose whom you gave your heart to. Is it the Earth Prince or the Starlight?" Her lavender eyes bore into Serena's and Serena returned the look helplessly.

Whom would she choose?

* * *

Ok. So that last question is pretty much what you all have to decide. Whom will she choose? Darien or Seiya? The man who's been with her for eternity or the man that fell in love with her beauty in the airport? Honestly, I have no idea, so I'll need you all to decide. Basically, a minimum of 3 people need to tell me whom they think she should choose, but the more people who tell me the better.

This is all for you all to decide and I can write from there.

Thank you all so much and I can't wait to hear from all of you.

PS: I think this will have 1-2 more chapters and an epliogue. (Epliogue doesn't count as one of the chapters). It's sad that the story is coming to an end so I would love for all my reviewers who reviewed in the begininning of the story, more recently and even if you have never reviewed this story, to review it. It would mean the world.

Thanks again,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	20. And Her Chosen Is

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys! I want to thank you for your reviews. Now you get to see who Serena chose. Sorry if she seems to be going in circles for the beginning of the chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 20

"I don't know Hana," Serena said helplessly. "I think I love them both."

Those lavender eyes bore into her own with an otherworldly wisdom. "You know neither of them will settle with that."

"I—I know."

"Serena you don't have to choose now. But don't keep them waiting forever. It isn't fair to anyone." Hana's voice changed to one of utmost sincerity as she took Serena's hand. "Especially to you. Moon Princess, be true to yourself. That's all anyone should ask of you. If either of them loves you as much as you think they do, they won't make you feel like you made the wrong decision, Serena." Serena looked at Hana with tears in her eyes.

"How come you're so smart? You're so young!" She sniffled.

Hana chuckled, laughter sounding like chiming bells. "You know my outward appearance has nothing to do with my wisdom on the inside."

"But why are you helping me?" Serena looked at her utterly lost.

"Because I like helping people," Hana replied simply. "I think it's ingrained in me or something. It probably has to do with being a Flowerling. Lady Guardiania knows how to sculpt us; she's been doing it for eons anyway. But my helping you isn't going to get you to decide who is right for you. The future is clear for any direction you want to take, just make sure it's one that suits you and one that you can live with. I thought I'd tell you that. Anyway, I've got to go gather my stuff together, since the Lady wants me back at the Galaxial Shield because I finished my job here."

"What? You're going back? Why?"

"Aside from the fact that the Galaxial Shield is my home? I don't belong here. This place wasn't meant for a Flowerling. I'm a fighter. It's ingrained in me. I belong with her Ladyship, not out here. It feels so foreign to me. It doesn't feel like home. My home is where I see flowers for miles. Where I battle the unwanted away from the Galaxy. The only reason I left in the first place was because of the grave threat that Chaos presented to the Galaxy. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I understand. Or I'll try to. We all have a mission in the end, don't we?"

"Yes. We were each chosen for some wondrous task that plays a big part in the Galaxy. I'm proud to be her guardian. You should be proud to protect her as well."

"I think I am. I really do." Tears streamed down Serena's cheeks. This was so sad, yet happy at the same time. Sad that Hana had to go back to the farthest end of the Galaxy, but happy because she would be returning home, to a place where she felt she truly belonged. "But you have to come see me before you go back."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Princess." Hana smiled winsomely at her. "Now excuse me, but I think I have some packing to do."

"Thanks, Hana," Serena said as she pulled her friend into an embrace.

"Anytime," Hana replied joyfully.

She had talked things over with Luna. Luna had pretty much said the same thing as Hana—to follow her heart and see where that leads her. Too bad her heart doesn't speak English. She did the only thing she could think of. She decided to talk to both of them and see where that led her. First she would approach… uh… whoever approached her first. Yeah that's good. How else could she decide who to speak first? Maybe staying with the girls for a little bit would help sort her out. She ran over to the temple, hoping to find someone there, even if it was Raye.

"Anyone here?" Serena called.

"In here!" came Raye's response.

Serena followed her friend's voice and came into Raye's meditation room. She pulled out a cushion, dropped it in front of Raye and plopped down on it with a mournful sigh. "Hey Raye."

"Why are you so dreary, meatball head?" Raye asked, adding her nickname to try to snap her friend out of her down mood.

Apparently it didn't work. Serena looked up at Raye feebly. "Raye, I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Raye prompted, concerned.

"Darien and Seiya." She gave Raye her saddest look. "I don't like being torn. I thought it was simple."

"Honey, love isn't simple. You should know that. Technically Mina should know that. Whatever. At least you have guys."

"Raye you'll find one, I'm sure."

Raye blushed. "But we're not talking about me, we're talking about you. So what's wrong with them? They both love you."

"That's the problem. See, when Seiya was gone, it was fine. In fact, I never used to like him in that way. But when Darien was gone, Seiya helped me and filled in where Darien should've been. Now, I'm stuck, 'cause I think I love them both."

"Hmm. I don't know, Sere. I just don't know. How following what your heart says?"

"You know my heart doesn't talk and say 'Serena, pick that one'. Besides, everyone keeps telling me that anyways. What am I supposed to do?"

"How about we talk with the other girls and see what they think?" Raye suggested, completely at a loss for what to do. Maybe blondie who claimed to be the love goddess would have some suggestion. Raye quickly called the girls and told them to come over to the temple asap. Soon three pairs of footsteps and three separate voices could be heard calling Raye anxiously.

"Let's go to the meeting room, Serena," Raye said, guiding her lost friend to the room two doors over. The girls were all there waiting. Raye forced Serena into a pillow on the ground, then did something rare—she locked the temple doors so no one could come in.

"Everyone, Serena's in a crisis," Raye began. A chorus of "What's wrong?" sounded and Raye continued. "She's having legitimate love troubles. See, she loves them both and can't choose between the two."

"Why not follow your heart?" Amy asked obviously.

Serena glared at her friend and said annoyed, "It's confused. Which is why I'm coming to you guys."

"Sorry," Amy said, blushing.

"How about talking to them?" Lita suggested. "Then you'll be able to see what your heart says."

"But I can't choose who to talk to first!" Serena cried and buried her head in her hands.

"We're going in circles," Amy stated. "Just talk to the first one who you see."

"But it's so much more complicated than that."

"Not really," Mina piped up. "It's just you who's making it complicated. Who did you have feelings for longer? Who did you fall in love with first? Doesn't Darien have dibs on your heart?"

"And leave Seiya out?" Serena asked sadly.

"So does Seiya have dibs on your heart?" Mina asked.

"And leave Darien out?" Serena asked sadly.

"Serena, you're going in circles. Talk to them. Ok?" Raye finalized.

"But who do I talk to first?"

As fate would have it, Serena was able to locate Darien first. She found him sitting in the park, a book open, but not reading it. His wondrous blue eyes stared out into the sky as if contemplating something. He snapped out of it when he noticed his love of his life walking toward him.

"Serena!" Darien called in a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

"Darien," Serena said reserved. She walked up to him and he stood up for her.

"Sere, are you ok?"

"Nah. I could be better."

"Is it about—choosing?"

"Yeah. I just don't know. I love you both. Does that sound pathetic or is it just me?"

"That's not pathetic at all. Sere, you have a huge heart and the love you give to everyone is never ending. Sere, I'd hate to say I love in order for you to pick me over Seiya, but remember I'm always here for you and I truly do love you."

"We've had a history, haven't we?" Serena chuckled.

"Yes, I distinctly remember you throwing your shoe at me."

_(A/N first season episode)_

"I did not throw it at you," Serena laughed. "It flew off my foot and you happened to be where my shoe landed. Then you insulted me about not being loved by anyone."

"I was always smitten by you. I just hid it behind my insults. I didn't know what it was like to love and I was afraid of it. I lived alone for most of my life anyways. I'm sorry if I had hurt you."

"I think I loved you the whole time as well, but I didn't know I was in love. I forgive you. But you know what? During the battle with the Rainbow Crystals, I think we hit it off pretty well."

"Yeah. I think you're right. Serena, I love you. I won't be hurt if you chose Seiya over me, I really won't." Well, that was a lie. He'd be devastated, but he wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't want to taint her decision because of him.

"Thanks Darien. I'll let you know who I choose in the end." With that, she stood up and walked away from him. His heart followed her the whole way as he watched her walk away from him.

Serena found Seiya staring out to the sea.

"Serena!" Seiya said startled.

"Hey Seiya," Serena said warily.

"How have you been? How's Darien been?" Seiya asked quickly.

"Fine, fine."

"Serena, what's wrong?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Serena asked.

"I'm guessing it has to do with Darien coming back and all?"

Serena nodded.

"Look Odango, I was in a one sided love before and to even have your love at all was a blessing. I know deep down you'll always love me, but let's be real. I have to go back to Kinmoku soon and Darien will always be here on earth with you, as long as he doesn't decide to get swallowed up again. You can always call me, I promise. But, I was thinking that if you give me your love, then I'll feel obligated to stay on earth. Earth was never my true home and I do have duties on my planet."

"You sound a lot like Hana," Serena mused sadly.

"The Mioko kid?" Seiya asked referring to her like he did the very first time they spoke about her.

"Yeah. The Mioko kid, Sailor Gloriosa. I'm gonna miss her when she goes back. I'm gonna miss you too if you go back."

"Odango, I have to go back. I'll always miss you. You'll always be in my heart. I love you Odango. Do the right thing and go with Darien." Seiya's last statement was painful for him to say, but he knew it was right.

"Seiya…" Serena looked up into his eyes.

"I'll always love you Odango. I'm just glad to have had your love for a little bit."

Serena felt like crying. Tears formed in her eyes.

"We'll be heading back tonight, you know. Kakyuu has to go back and rule the planet. We have to help her."

Serena felt the tears inch down her face. "Seiya, I love you. Thank you."

"I've always loved you. Maybe someday in the future we'll meet up again. It's like I said before, too bad I didn't know you sooner. Maybe we would've had more history. I love you Odango. Will you at least grant me a kiss?"

"I—Seiya—yes," Serena said. Seiya leaned over and gave her a deep kiss on the lips. When he pulled away, Serena was crying freely, tears cascading down her cheeks. "I love you Seiya."

"Likewise, Odango." Seiya smiled sadly, feeling tears of his cloud his vision. "Now go tell your boyfriend who you've chosen."

* * *

Hey Guys! Let me know what you think! Either 1 more chapter and an epilogue or just an epilogue. You guys choose. Let me know and I'll post soon. Preferably at least 3 people tell me which it should be as well as what they thought of this chapter, but more people saying that would be nice.

Thanks so much to all,

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	21. I Love You, I'll Miss You

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys!! Major apologies for not updating sooner. I had finals and then I couldn't come up with a good ending for this story. Thank you all so much for reading this story and sticking through this with me, since this was my first fanfic. You guys are awesome.

As always, read and review and I'll be happy forever.

And I promise an epilogue. Don't think I forgot.

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 21 

Serena leaned back in her bed to contemplate her boy issues. It was quite funny actually. She always believed that Raye or Mina would fall in love first and be the one trying to choose between guys, but clearly that was not the case. She had fallen for two guys, both with raven black hair and both with wonderful blue eyes. The one with short raven black hair had told her he wouldn't be hurt if she chose the one with long raven hair. The one with long raven hair told her to choose the one with short raven hair. Seiya had his reasons behind the choice, saying he'd have to go to Kinmoku and that was where his loyalties lie.

In a weird way, Serena had always leaned a little more toward Darien. How could she not? They had history together. Be it in the Moon Kingdom or in this lifetime. She had found her first love with him, how could she turn him away? Seiya had always loved Serena and she had loved him as a friend back. She was being faithful to Darien, even while he was gone. Yes, she had feelings for Seiya, but she knew she'd be betraying her heart. Darien had placed his own heart in hers a long time before that and she had handed him her own. Seiya had come into the picture later, but Seiya didn't have proper claims on her heart. He had been kind, caring, generous and willing to accept her decision. He cared for her truly and fell in love, even if Serena couldn't accept his love.

She should ask herself a legitimate question. Did she choose Darien after all this because of Seiya?

Yes and no. Yes because he had told her his first loyalties, no matter where his heart belonged, was with his princess on Kinmoku. He had given Serena and Darien his blessing and accepted it. He said he had been in a one sided love before and he could do it again. Serena believed him. Her friends would call her naïve, but she was just trusting. But she didn't choose Darien because Seiya said so. She chose Darien because she loved him with every fiber of her being. She could never turn him away. She knew if she had ever turned away from him, he'd be beyond devastated. Well, so would she. Yes, she could love Seiya, but it was only half heartedly. She only loved him after Darien was gone. Darien she had loved for ever and always would. Yes they had fought in their past, but a strong relationship grows from those fights and moves on and helps strengthen their love for each other. That was how life worked. Learn, forgive and move on. Don't hold grudges and accept people for who they were. Besides, you meet people for a reason and if you start hating them, then what's the point of meeting them? You'll never learn anything from them anyway.

She and Darien had gone through that and they were madly and deeply in love, head over heels. She could love Seiya, but not the way she loved Darien. She could feel protected by Seiya, because he loved her, but she felt protected with Darien. Something Luna said rang true with her. Your first true love is the strongest. No matter how hard you try to forget, if it's true love, then it's real and strong. Yes, it's possible to find a second love and that could turn stronger, but Serena only had a half a heart for that. She had always been set after Darien and always would. She had him back and she wasn't going to let him go. No, she wouldn't.

Serena was the type of person who, if setting her mind and determination to it, would never let go of something once she decided it's what she wants. She wants Darien. No arguments needed. It was simple. She loved him. She loved Rini, no matter how much that little annoying girl irked her. Serena would never be able to live with herself if she closed off Rini's future. She had a set family and who was she to change it.

So this is what love feels like. No matter how many reasons one can reason to stay with someone, the real, one true reason was because of love. Love just made Serena feel all giddy inside. It made her stomach do summersaults and feel light and dizzy from joy. It made her feel like everything was perfect and nothing could go wrong. It made her feel whole and complete. That was her true reason for choosing Darien. The feelings she had for him were stronger than ever—and they had plenty of time to become strong over the millenniums.

Satisfied, Serena slid under her covers and went to sleep. A loud meow in her face jolted her wide awake. Why was Luna waking her up in the middle of the night?! A quick glance at her clock told her it was only nine.

"Go away Luna," Serena groaned as she pulled a pillow over her head. "It's only nine. I'm tired!"

"Serena, get out of bed!" Luna commanded. "I don't want your mother coming in and snapping at you! And on top of that, you're late for a scout meeting."

"Oh no!" Serena cried as she jumped out of bed with such speed it sent her black cat flying. A meow escaped Luna's lips. "You could have told me it was morning!" Serena continued as she grabbed the first piece of clothing that she could find. She ended up wearing jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. She fixed up her hair in her typical buns as she ran out the door shouting a farewell to her parents. Luna was barely keeping up as she followed her Princess out the door and up to the temple.

"What's the rush?" came a jovial voice.

Serena skidded to a halt, causing Luna to bound into her and both squeaked 'ow'. Serena met a pair of lavender eyes that sparkled with joy. That small, childish, perfectly sculpted face held those wonderful jewels that were eyes. Chocolaty hair framed her face, causing Hana Mioko to look both old and young. Tiny red, yellow and white flowers were woven into her hair. She wore a simple pale red elbow length shirt and a mini black pleated skirt with knee length black boots. "Hana!" Serena panted. "I'm late for the scout meeting."

"Really? I thought we were on time," Hana said calmly, with laughter laced into her voice.

"We're on time?!?!?" Serena cried shocked.

Hana laughed at Serena's reaction. Those lavender eyes sparkled with good humor. "I'm pretty sure."

"Well, what am I running for?!" Serena cried. Both Hana and Serena laughed.

"Come, walk with me, Moon Princess," Hana suggested kindly.

"You _are_ going to the scout meeting, right?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"But of course," Hana replied, eyes sparkling with laughter. "I need to say goodbye after all."

"Goodbye?" Serena asked stupidly.

"A farewell," Hana answered humorously. "The Lady requires my presence on the Galaxial Shield."

"Oh." Serena didn't know what else to say. Here was the small, seemingly childlike woman, who helped battle and defeat Chaos, who wove her way into the Scouts' lives, who helped and gave advice even when no one asked for it. Here was the wonderful Flowerling who would leave them forever.

"Not forever," Hana said softly. Her eyes seemed to lose a little of their twinkle, but Serena barely noticed. Hana Mioko, Sailor Gloriosa, Flowerling and Soldier of the Galaxial Shield, was going to miss her Earth friends. They meant the world and she completely understood why Lady Guardiania chose these wonderful girls to be Sailor Scouts. Lady Guardiania required her presence back at the Galaxial Shield though. It seemed that the Lady knew if Hana stayed any longer, she would not be able to leave, because she had become so attached to these wonderful people. "I promise I'll see you all again. And do not fear, Maria will be meeting us at Sailor Mars' temple."

"I wasn't worried," Serena said. "Come, we are going to be late at this pace."

"So we can be fashionably late," Hana countered and Serena laughed.

"You can be fashionably late, but Raye'll have my head if I don't get there on time."

"I'm sure Raye will be fine this time," Hana said knowingly.

"Whatever you say, but if she starts chasing me, I have the right to blame it on you."

"Fair enough," Hana replied and they both laughed. Linking arms, they headed up to Raye's temple with Luna trailing, feeling much less ruffled than when she was trying to catch up with Serena. When that girl wanted to run, she did.

They reached the temple at a reasonable time and Raye smiled up at them. All Serena could think of was _thank goodness she didn't get mad at me_. They sat outside because of the wonderful fresh air and perfect weather.

"Hana, do you have to go back?" Mina asked.

"Why can't you stay here?" Raye added.

Hana laughed politely. "Because the Lady needs me back at home."

"Well, that's cheap," Lita muttered and all the girls laughed.

"Oh no, here comes Darien," Raye exclaimed to Serena and Serena smiled slightly.

"Good. I need to talk to him." Serena got off her bottom and ran up to Darien. Darien looked at her nervously. Serena smiled up at him and he smiled uncertainly back.

"Did you—err—mull things over?" Darien asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," Serena replied lightly. Her heart was beating really fast and she was feeling giddy all over.

"And?" He sounded nervous and unsure. Man he was cute.

Serena's grin widened. She leaned up and planted a wonderful, heart warming kiss on his lips. They both melted under the kiss and Serena pulled away, laughing and eyes sparkling. "I love you, Darien."

"I love you too, Meatball Head," Darien replied fondly and relieved. His heart skipped with joy as he looked at her.

A certain girl around Hotaru's height with long chocolaty hair and sparkling lavender eyes gazed at the couple approvingly. Her friend with bright orange hair and butterscotch eyes approached her. "It seems like it all worked out after all," Maria said in Hana's ear.

"You know, I think we did a good thing," Hana replied happily. "They belong together. They always did."

"And Star Fighter?" Maria inquired.

"He's good and he already had someone who will win his heart over, he just doesn't know it yet," Hana answered smiling.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Maria asked.

"Time will tell," was Hana's reply.

"It always does, my friend, it always does." Maria paused and then stated, "I've decided something." Her jovial butterscotch eyes peered into her friend's bright lavender eyes.

"What have you decided, dear one?" Hana asked with laughter in her voice.

"You and the Moon Princess are awfully similar."

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

"Hey!" Maria exclaimed, making a face to her friend. "I'm not gifted like you."

"But you are gifted."

"With what?"

"Okay, I lied. You're burdened. With me!" Hana laughed as Maria chased her down the temple steps and back up again.

The sun was high in the sky as Hana Mioko said her last farewells to her wonderful friends. They gifted her with a magnificent necklace carved with each of their names, both Earth names and Sailor Scout names. Hana embraced each of her friends, saving Serena for last. Maria and she had already said their farewells in their special way. Hana approached Serena and was squished in a bear hug that Serena graced her with. Hana whispered something in Serena's ear and the Moon Princess smiled at her winsomely. She had said love is the key to happiness and success. Do that and you'll never be lost.

In the blink of an eye, Hana Mioko transformed into Sailor Gloriosa, the Flowerling, Protector and Soldier of the Galaxial Shield. She lifted effortlessly into the air as silvery purple energy began to gather around her. "I will you," Sailor Gloriosa cried. "But I will see you in the future." They all waved at her and the energy around Sailor Gloriosa flared up. And then she was gone.

The Scouts dispersed, leaving Serena and Darien in front of the temple, staring up at the sky where Sailor Gloriosa had bid them farewell. Darien's strong arms encircled her waist and Serena leaned back, loving the feeling of being back in his arms. "You know what?" She asked Darien.

"What?" He whispered into her ear.

"Hana will do great things."

"So will we."

"Yes we will." Serena loved the sound of that.

* * *

There. What do you all think? Epilogue will be following shortly. 

Again, sorry for keeping you all waiting and you guys are amazing.

Can't wait to hear from you all. Maybe I'll feel incentive to post faster with more reviews... no worries, I'm still posting the epilogue either way.

Thanks again guys, you rock.

_moonlitsfantasy_

* * *


	22. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Hey Guys!! At long last (sorry for keeping you all waiting) the end of the story. I want to thank everyone who read this and everyone who reviewed. You guys are awesome. Special thanks to Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn, aya143, skye668, TropicalRemix, jay-z, maggie, Cecilia13, Double G, moon angel, Rinielle, Sueslaules for reviewing. Another special thanks to those who put my story on favorites and those who put it on their story alert. You guys are simply amazing. Thanks again for sticking with me for my first ever Fanfiction. And feel free to review, even though the story's over. Now the ending.

* * *

Epilogue

Serena moaned as she glanced at her watch. The Scouts decided on buying her a watch some years back, in hopes that she would one day decide to be on time. It had been ten years since Hana Mioko returned to the Galaxial Shield and one year since Serena and Darien's wedding. Serena's stomach was starting to swell, even though she was in her earliest stage of pregnancy. But oh, the wonders of being the Neo-Queen Serenity. She had means of transportation they didn't have five years ago. Everything had shifted since Hana went back to the Lady. They had begun building Crystal Tokyo two years after her departure and the city had grown more splendid and beautiful each passing day, merging into each passing year, until there was a palace and somehow Serena took on her role as the Neo-Queen Serenity. But the most perfect thing of all was that they had peace. Everlasting peace that would continue on. Serena had to admit that she had grown up a lot. She felt a lot more mature and she was less clumsy. Oh, she had her moments, but that usually occurred when it was just she and Darien or when it was just she and the Scouts. She was still cranky when she woke up in the morning, but Darien usually shook her out of her irritable mood. Now she had a city to rule and a child to take care of once born.

Serena finally arrived at the central hall, where the Scouts and Darien were waiting patiently. Raye was still as beautiful as ever, as her boyfriend, John, told her almost every date. They had met at Serena and Darien's wedding and had hit it off amazingly well. Serena had a feeling that a wedding would be occurring in a few months or so. Mina was married with two little cuties—Hana and Maria. They were two and one, with their mother's wondrous blue eyes and their father's facial build. Mina had been married for four years and still as skinny and carefree as ever. Lita was the bakery supervisor, going in and out of the kitchen as often as Serena, though it was because she was cooking, not eating. Lita had taken a fancy to the chief baker and he had yet to squirm up the courage to ask her out, but Lita was enjoying every moment of his awkwardness anyways. Amy had achieved her dream in becoming a doctor and had Phds and all those medical stuff that Serena decided she'd never understand, no matter how many times someone explained it. Amy also married only last month and was blissfully happy. She and her husband were contemplating the idea of having a child.

Amara and Michelle were also there, which was a pleasant surprise. They had been doing a lot of traveling, since Amara had a crazy need for speed and Michelle had all these wonderful violin performances all over the world. They had been amazingly successful and were considering "retiring" from traveling. Trista had adopted Hotaru during Amara and Michelle's long travels, and both had formed a loving bond, like an older sister to younger sister. Hotaru was even considering growing her hair the same as Trista's, until she realized that it would be too much effort to maintain. They had traveled all over the continent, bringing back treasures of all sorts.

And then there was Darien—as wonderful as ever. Always there to give her love and support and always there for her in times of need. They ruled Crystal Tokyo with love for each other, the people and the land. He was still as handsome as ever and as perfect as ever. She loved him so much.

Oh right—then there was Luna and Artemis. They finally admitted their love for each other and Luna was starting to look a little round in the stomach. Kitten seems like it will be applicable soon.

Everything was running perfectly, including their personal lives.

"Your Majesty," Amy began and Serena waved her down.

"We're friends, Amy. Call me Serena. You've done that for a long time, might as well do that for a little longer."

"Fine, Serena." Amy smiled a little. "We received a message from Kinmoku and everyone sends their regards."

"Oh?" This was news. They hadn't really heard from Kinmoku in a while.

"Oh yes," Amy continued. "The Three Lights seemed to have found their match."

"Now that's something I need to see for myself," Serena laughed aloud. "Yaten, finding someone who can put up with his attitude? Psh. Cows will fly long before that."

"Even Yaten," came an ultra familiar voice. They all looked up to find Sailor Gloriosa hovering above them. She looked only a few years older, with a little more height added onto her, but other than that she hadn't aged a day.

"Sailor Gloriosa!" They all exclaimed simultaneously.

"Is something wrong?!" Lita asked alarmed.

"No, no," Sailor Gloriosa replied with a laugh. Her laugh still sounding like chiming bells. "The Lady said I could come and visit. I've missed you guys so much." She spread her arms and Serena was the first in her arms.

"We've missed you too."

Whatever else life had in store for the Scouts, they would be able to handle it. Together. Life was like that sometimes. Lady Guardiania smiled beautifully at the picture in front of her, satisfied the Earth would remain in good hands. Her children were perfect. Perfect together, perfect for the world. Now it was time for the Lady to turn her attention back to her immediate kingdom.

And so it was. The wondrous Earth lived in peace and the Neo-Queen Serenity and Prince Darien ruled Crystal Tokyo and the rest of the world in peace. Peace ruled the galaxy and all lived happily ever after.

* * *

Thanks again to my readers and feel free to review anytime. I always love reading people's reviews. You guys are AMAZING! Thanks again for sticking with me this whole time.

Check out my other Sailor Moon stories--

**Lita Crunch**

**Simply Love**

**Usagi gets her License**

**Tragedy is a Lesson**

Thanks again and I can't wait to hear from you all!

Your's truly,

_moonlitsfantasy_


End file.
